The First Cut is the Deepest
by TutorGrrl
Summary: When Haley left 10 years ago, it left Nathan heart broken. As she arrives back in Tree Hill to come to the aid of one of her best friends, how will Nathan react?Have they moved on?Read to find out!
1. Lifetime Piling Up

Chapter 1

"Hon, can you come down here for a sec?" the striking young housewife called down to her husband.

"Yes, babe?" he said walking into the spacious kitchen

"Your brother is on the news again" she said glancing at the small television on the counter.

"And that's news for you?" he said, watching his brother stumble out of a New York strip club, swamped by girls.

"Of course not, but aren't you supposed to be looking out for him? You're his older brother after all" she said, stirring the pot sitting on stove

"What can I do? I've tried to talk to him, but he just wont listen" Lucas said, sitting on a kitchen stool.

"Maybe he just needs some time" She said, as she pulled off her apron and gave him a passionate kiss.

Jake sighed as he glanced over the papers on his desk. He had been working to the bone, and a new case had just been given to him by his assistant, Jodie. As he glanced at the plaintiffs' name, his heart dropped. Then he saw the defendants' name. His eyes widened in shock.

Jake walked into the senior partners' office.

"Mr Beck? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jake said hestitantly

"Of course, come in" his boss said. Jake took a seat, and took a deep breath before preceding

"I don't think I will be able to take the Scott case, sir"

"Why not?" Mr Beck said, glaring at his junior partner.

"It's a conflict of interest" Jake said, looking downcast

"How so?"

"I know both the plaintiff and defendant" Jake said bluntly

The older man looked intently at his young associate. He seemed to have sadness in his eyes that Beck couldn't understand, but he could see that the young lawyer was uncomfortable with the high profile case.

"Ok, I still want you to consult on the case, but give it to Barrage" he decided

"Fine, thankyou sir" Jake walked out of his office and walked briskly into his. He sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands.

Brooke walked through the department store, picking up random items as she went. A large diamond ring sparkled on her left hand, and glistened against the artificial lights. Her loose fitting dress hid the life growing in side of her. Her smile lit up the room, and the natural glow of pregnancy added to her goddess like looks. A teenage girl with braces approached her.

"Brooke Davis? The Brooke Davis?!!" the girl screeched

"Yes?" Brooke said quizzically

"I'm such a fan! I love clothes over bros!"

Brooke then noticed what the teen was wearing. She saw the acne ridden girl head to toe in her labels latest line.

"Me and my friends so love your clothes. We spend all our allowances in your store! Can I have an autograph?" the girl asked in a speed rivalling Haley's.

Brooke was taken a little back. After all these years, she still got a little shocked when she got recognised.

"Sure thing, hon" she said, taking the pen and paper.

"What's your name?" Brooke asked

"Jenny, Jenny Jagielski" she said

Brooke's head shot up. Just as she had noticed Jenny was wearing, she finally became aware of the long blonde curls and chocolate brown eyes belonging to her best friends' high school sweetheart.

"Jenny….is your dad's name Jake?" Brooke asked curiously

"Yes, how did you know that???" Jenny said looking strangely at Brooke.

Haley sat her desk, pen poised in her hand. Her thoughts seemed to be drifting far too frequently for her liking, especially lately. She opened her bottom desk draw and retrieved a locked box. She removed the key from the necklace around her neck. She opened the time torn box, and picked up the piece of paper on the top. _This letter is to inform you that the divorce between Nathan Daniel Scott and Haley James Scott has been finalised. Please see the attached documentation._ A single tear slipped down Haley's cheek. No matter how much time past or the amount of times she reread the letter, her heart still broke all the same. She picked up her pen again and resumed the task. Framed awards hang from her walls from every music and educational institution. On her desk sat an advanced copy of her new CD. Her heart ached for the boy she left 10 years before. She picked up the next item from the box. The couple smiled happily at the camera, purple daisies threaded through her hair while his cobalt eyes glistened in the bright beach sun.

"Hales?" a female voice yelled

"Taylor?" Haley yelled back

"What the hell are you doing, sis?" Taylor said walking into the den

"Just getting some inspiration" Haley said sadly. Taylor picked up the photo of her sister and ex husband.

"Haley, it's been 10 years, and you chose music over Nathan. He moved on, you haven't. Don't you find that a little strange?" Taylor asked

"I guess…"

"Aren't you supposed to ok the album art for your next album?" Taylor asked, watching her sisters face change from sadness to excitement.

"Yes, it's coming via express post, tonight" Haley said with glee.

"Sis, you seriously need to get laid if you get excited over some picture" Taylor said, flopping back onto the couch.

"Haha" Haley sarcastically laughed, still staring at her wedding photo.

Peyton sat in her office chair, trying to listen to the person in front of her. She was tired, so tired.

"Now the cover art for Fall Out Boy needs to be submitted by Friday for approval, and I know that you hate the longevity of the pop genre, by you really need to start on Kelly Clarkson's new album cover, otherwise Rod will have your head on a platter. Not to mention the new album by our top selling artist…" the short blond woman sitting across from her said.

"Uh, huh" Peyton said, still staring out into the distance

"What's up, Peyt?" Susie, her personal assistant said

"Nothing, and don't call me, Peyt" Peyton said looking annoyingly at her colleague and friend.

"Something is on your mind. I have been your friend for too long not to know when you are thinking about a man" Susie said cheekily

"No, there's nobody" Peyton admitted "I just got a bit of a blast of the past today, that's all"

"What kind of blast from the past?"

"This sort" she said handing a piece of paper to Susie

"Wha…?"Susie said as skimmed the document "oh……" she said looking at the legal document

"Yeah" Peyton said, looking out at the Los Angeles skyline

"So you are finally getting the divorce?"

"Yeah seemed inevitable"

"It had to be done sooner or later, Peyton. All he did for the 5 years was treat you like crap and compare you to his previous girlfriend" Susie said loyally

"I know" she said, looking at a photo of her high school friends

Peyton sighed, and turned her attention back to her friend.

"Look, I need to get started on the album covers"

Susie glanced at Peyton, waiting for a moment before exiting her office.

Nathan woke up, his head throbbing. This wasn't the first time Nathan had had this feeling, but it wasn't great all the same. His phone was beeping non stop. He picked up his phone _6 missed calls_ he read. _Aghh, what now?_ He thought. Nathan instantly recognised the voice of his publicist. "_Nathan! What the hell are you trying to do? There isn't a lot of ways I can spin the Chicago Bulls star small forward stumbling out of a strip club! Ring me ASAP!"_

Nathan sighed, he didn't bother checking the other 5, and he knew they would be the same. He closed his eyes and fell back on his bed. Pictures of the past slowly formed in his mind. His wedding day, the two waiting in line to change her licence, moving boxes from his house. These images had haunted him for a long time, but he had gotten used to them after a while. His head starting throbbing again, and not because of the copious amounts of alcohol he consumed the night before. The final image haunted him more then anything. Haley climbing on the tour bus, and never looking back.

He waded through the empty pizza boxes and beer cans. Nathan entered the kitchen and pressed the flashing button on the answering machine. The most recent message filled the air. _"Mr Scott, this is Andrew Barrage from the law firm Beck, Stein and Carter. I was calling in regards to the legal proceedings that have started. Could you please call to confirm our first meeting? Thank you._

Nathan sighed. _How could his life get so of course? He thought_

* * *

So somehow a couple of the characters are intertwined, 8 years after they go separate ways. More to follow such as

Who is Lucas' mystery wife?

Who is Brooke's baby's daddy?

Peyton and Haley's world collide

How is Jake and Nathan connected?

Review and find out

Dont forget to check out my Brucas fanfic, The Heart Brings You Back L xoxo


	2. Crash Course in Polite Conversation

A/N: I don't own anything to do with One Tree Hill

First of all, thanks to all the awesome people that have read, reviewed, added the story to alerts and added author alerts as well! I really appreciate it; it means the world to me! Now on with the story!

Brooke opened the front door with some difficulty, considering the amount of shopping bags in her hands.

"Hey babe, I'm home!" she called from the foyer

"I see you have carved a dint in our credit card" he said, descending the stairs

"Well, husband, that's what joint accounts are for" Brooke said as she pecked her husband on the lips.

"Hmm…considering you are carrying our child…I guess I'll forgive you" he said

"Speaking of kids, guess whose I saw today?" Brooke asked as she flopped onto the couch

"Jake Jagielskis'" Brooke said

He thought for a moment, then his eyes widened with realisation

"Jenny? She must be…."

"12 years old? Yeah"' Brooke finished for him

"Did you see Jake?" he asked

"No, but Jenny gave me their home number" Brooke said as she sat down on the couch

"_How do you know that my D__ad's name is Jake?"_

"_I went to high school with him, I knew you as a baby, Jen" Brooke said in amazement, calling the girl by her baby nickname_

"_I__ don't believe you...Dad would have mentioned you" Jenny said looking strangely at her idol_

_Brooke looked at the girl for a moment then retrieved her wallet from her Chanel bag. She pulled out a photo from the display pocket. Brooke gave it Jenny._

"_This__ was taken when you were a baby, Jenny. We are at a place called the river court. There's your dad see? Brooke pointed the tall lanky brown haired boy. And there I am" she said, pointing to her former self._

_Jenny looked at the photo and her gaze landed on someone eerily familiar._

"_Who's that?" she asked, pointing to the curly blonde haired girl, standing next to Brooke_

"_You don't remember her, Jenny?" Brooke asked, surprised._

_Jenny started to shake her head, until she noticed her fathers eyes staring at the chicken legged girl in the picture._

"_That's Peyton isn't it?" the young girl asked_

"_Yes, it is. She loved you very much" _

_Jenny thought for a moment. She had vague memories of the person, standing between Brooke and a very attractive blonde. Her father had mentioned Peyton a handful of times over the years, and when he did he always seemed distant and sad._

"_Who's the fox standing next to you?" Jenny asked suddenly, changing the subject from the girl who broke her father's heart_

_Brooke smiled widely, showing her dimples._

"_That's my husband__. He was good friends with your father. He'd love to know what Jake is up to"_

_The girl grabbed a card out of her pocket, and handed it to Brooke "This is my dad's business card, maybe he could call Dad?" Jenny suggested_

"_Sure thing, Jenny." Brooke scribbled her mobile phone number on her business card. "Call me and we can arrange for you and your friends to have a private tour of my store, ok?"_

"_Ok!!" the teenage girl said excitedly_

"_Bye, Jenny"_

"_Bye, Brooke, talk to you soon!"_

"Wow, Brooke" Lucas said

"I know" Brooke said quietly

"It's been so long" Lucas said

"Yeah, do you think he knows?" she asked looking at her husband nervously

"About Peyton? I don't think so" he thought

"Maybe you should ring him" Brooke suggested

"Yeah, maybe"

"Luke, you more than anyone know how life surprises you" Brooke said as she rubbed her baby bump. "Maybe this is life's way of telling us that we have lost touch with people that once meant the world to us"

"When did you become so wise, Mrs Scott" he asked, looking fondly at his wife

"Comes with motherhood" Brooke said as she skipped towards the kitchen

Nathan stood in the elevator, ignoring the staring from the other occupants.

It felt like eternity, but the doors opened to the 11th floor. He walked up the reception.

"I'm looking for Barrage" he grunted

"Mr Barrage is away on business today, but you are seeing his associate" said the older looking woman behind the desk.

"Whatever lead the way" he said

They walked down a series of halls until she knocked on a random mahogany door

"Sir, your 2pm is here"

"Send him in" a vaguely familiar said within the room

Nathan walked into the office, and was instantly surprised with who was supposed to be representing him.

"Jake"

"Nathan" Jake said stoically. Jake was a little ticked that Andrew had decided to take the San Francisco side of the case. But he couldn't afford to leave Jenny alone that long, plus Nathan would be the easier of the two to interact with.

"So how have you been?" Nathan said, looking clearly uncomfortable

"Fine. Now let's get to the case. I have read your file, and it seems your _wife_ wants the house in San Francisco, the villa in Tuscany, and her car"

"Ok, but Jake- Nathan said remorsefully

"She claims that you can keep the country house in England, your house that you owned prior to the, um, marriage and the 2 other cars" Jake said reading from the file

"Yes fine but-" Nathan interjected

"Now, she will get 2 million dollars, as per your pre nup" Jake continued

"I know but Jake"

"Look Nathan, I'm trying to get through this case as quickly as possible, considering who your wife is" Jake said, finally looking up at Nathan, hurt flashing in his eyes

"Just let me explain what happened" Nathan pleaded

"Well something obviously happened, since the time I saw you, you were married to Haley and your wife left me for Lucas" Jake said painfully

"Look, Peyton and I-"

"You and Peyton, what? Got married 5 years ago, and now are getting a divorce. I can see that right here, Nathan." Jake said fiercely

"Ok, fair enough"

"Is there any other assets you want in the separation because my colleague is in San Francisco organising her side of the settlement." Jake said

"No, there isn't"

"Ok then, my assistant will contact you when this stage is finalised" Jake said, closing the file in front of him.

"Jake" Nathan tried again

"I'm sorry, Nathan, it was"-Jake paused-"good to see you but I am extremely busy. I will speak to you soon" as he lowered his head again and began to read the next file on the desk.

"Bye" Nathan said. This was the first time since Peyton had sent the divorce papers that Nathan really understood how their marriage destroyed not only the two people in it, but the people who had truly loved them.

Haley walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. She had received the call from her record company that the artwork for her album would be late. This made her nervous, considering this was the first time this had happened in her 10 year career. Rod Green, her contact from the art department gave a vague excuse for this. Now it was a waiting game.

The door bell sounded just as the kettle started whistling. She opened the door, and was greeted by a UFS delivery man.

"Haley James?"

"Yes?"

"Sign this" handing her a pen and ledger

Haley printed her signature, and the delivery man handed her a wrapped box.

"Thanks"

Haley closed the door, and opened the box. Inside was a box was copies of her finished album. On the cover, was a familiar drawing style that she had not seen in over 10 years. There was a drawn image, "sometimes they come back" with a two hands linked.

A handwritten note accompanied the first CD in the box.

"It's always been you"-Peyton

Haley picked up the phone and dialled her record company's number

"Joey D, its Haley."

"Hey, H. What's up?" he asked his favourite client

"I need the number of the woman who did my cover art" Haley asked

"Peyton Sawyer? The number is 533-555-344.Why?" asked her manager

"I just want to give her some feedback" she suggested

"Ok, H.J, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, Bye"

Her hand trembled as she dialled the SoCal number

"This is Peyton"

"Peyton? It's Haley" she said quietly

"Haley, I thought I would be hearing from you" Peyton said frankly

"What's the deal with the album cover?" Haley asked, getting straight to the point

"Look, Haley, what happened between Nathan and I was a mistake"

"You think?" she said sarcastically

Peyton sighed. She knew this conversation was going to be hard, but Haley had toughened up over the years.

"You _married _him Peyton!" Haley exclaimed

"Yes but I have spent the last 5 years wishing I was with something else, and he was wishing I was you" Peyton admitted

"I don't think so, if he wanted me so much, he wouldn't have divorced me" Haley said

"He was hurting, Haley"

"Well too bad, I've moved on with my life, and so should he" Haley lied

"You don't get it Haley. He hasn't moved on since you 10 years ago" Peyton said, trying to get through to her former friend

"You could have fooled me, _Mrs Scott" _Haley said scathingly

"Look, I wanted to sort this out, Haley but obviously you have changed over the last 10 years" Peyton said disapprovingly

"No, Peyton, I just wasn't the one who stole Lucas from Brooke twice then up and married my ex-honey!" Haley cried

"Yeah because you left town" Peyton said quietly

"Okkk Peyton, maybe you should just go steal another husband"

Haley slammed the phone down, and started crying.

That's chapter 2, folks, please read and review, and I will update ASAP!


	3. The Games That Play Us

Chapter 3

The Games That Play Us

A/N: I love OTH but unfortunately don't own it!

The intercom buzzer rang in Peyton's apartment.

She reluctantly got up from the couch and pressed the receiver button

"Hello?"

"Mrs Scott, my name in Andrew Barrage, I am a partner at Beck, Stein and Carter. I am the associate handling your divorce. May I come up?" he spoke into the intercom

Peyton flinched at her former moniker.

"Come right in"

Peyton was met by a sandy haired man, probably in his late thirties, Peyton guessed.

"You're a hard person to track down" he said

"Sure, I'm a regular Super Girl" she said sarcastically

"Anyway, I have just been in contact with my consulting associate on this case, Jake Jagielski, who is handling the Chicago side of the settlement and he has informed me that Mr Scott has agreed to all terms of this divorce." Barrage said, getting straight to business

"Ok…wait did you say Jake Jagielski?" she asked

"Yes, he is a junior associate at the firm. You two know each other?" he enquired

The women looked like she was pulled into a trance. The older man knew that Jagielski was reluctant to take the case, but Geoff Beck didn't elaborate, and he didn't ask.

"From a life time ago…" she said faintly "Anyway, when will the divorce be finalised?"

"The papers should be sent through once Mr Scott agrees to the settlement conditions"

"Great" Peyton said, while escorting the lawyer out of her apartment

"I'll be in touch, Mrs Scott" he said he exited her apartment

"It's Sawyer actually"

"Of course, see you soon, Miss Sawyer"

* * *

Haley sighed as she clicked on the latest Photos sent by Brooke from her sonogram

Although Haley was happy for Brooke and Lucas, a part of her felt jealous that they were living the Great American Dream- something that she thought her and Nathan would be doing a long time ago.

Haley reread the email that accompanied the photos

_Hey Grammy Girl_

_I'm having a baby shower in a month, to celebrate our little basketball player/ cheerleader. We would both love you to be there. It's gonna be at our house in the Hampton's. Presents are mandatory. See you then! Brooke_

Haley stared at the little being in the photo and wondered whether her ex husband would be there too. She hadn't seen him since the night she got on The Wreckers Tour Bus. But she felt beyond guilty that she had missed Lucas and Brooke's wedding day, and Brooke wouldn't forgive her if she didn't turn up to the baby shower.

She opened up a new message box

_Dear Tigger,_

_I just looked at your sonogram photos and my sage god mother powers tell me that you are going to have a cheerleader. I wouldn't miss your baby shower for the world. Send my best Lucas. Tell Nat-_

Haley deleted the last part. The divorce had been plastered on every news station and magazine the last 6 months. She wanted to do or say something to Nathan, but the words just wouldn't come. Haley resumed writing

_Give my best to __Lucas; I hope everyone else is fine._

_Love,_

_Haley xoxo_

Haley pressed the send button and turned off her computer.

* * *

Brooke's laptop chirped signalling a new email

She slowing walked across the room, and sat down at the desk. She read the email, and her face brightened up once she read the reply. But a frown adorned her face as quickly as the smile appeared.

"Luke could you come here?" she called to her husband of 3 years.

"Yes, Cheery?" popping his head around the corner into the study.

"Come read this email from Haley" motioning at her laptop

Lucas began to read the email, perplexed as to why his wife wanted him to read an email from his former friend.

"I hope everyone is fine?" he asked

"I think that's code for I hope Nathan is ok" Brooke added.

"Are you sure, Brooke? It has been 10 years"

"Luke, you hardly talk to Haley, you don't know she really is" Brooke said loyally, giving Lucas a death glare.

"Don't look at me like that Brooke, he's my brother" Lucas stated

"And she used to be your best friend" Brooke rationalised

"And Peyton used to be your best friend!" he argued

"Look, I don't want to get into this right now" Brooke said, looking exhausted

"Well you were the one who brought up Haley" Lucas defended

"Because unlike you, I don't live in denial land! Why do you think Haley hasn't had a relationship in the last 10 years? Or the real reason why Nathan and Peyton split?" Brooke yelled

"Because they drifted apart, Brooke"

"Do you really believe that, Lucas? Open your eyes! Nathan and Peyton were unhappy the entire time they were married!" she continued to yell

"Marriage isn't a walk in the park, Brooke!" he yelled back

"I know that, Lucas! But Haley and Nathan were always meant to be"

With that, Brooke stormed out of the study into the master bedroom and slammed the door.

Lucas closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. The internal life tangling of Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, Jake and Haley had gotten more complicated after they graduated high school. Now that Nathan and Peyton had divorced this further complicated things. Not to mention the baby shower that Brooke was supposedly throwing.

Lucas picked up the phone, and dialled his sister in law

"Peyton speaking"

"Peyton its Lucas."

"Lucas…you shouldn't be calling me" she said quietly

"Look, I think you should come to the baby shower Brooke's throwing" he suggested

"For who?"

"What do you mean for whom?" he said confusingly

"Who is Brooke throwing the baby shower for? Bevin or maybe Shelley?" She rambled

"For Brooke, Peyton" Lucas stated  
"Oh" is all she could say. Peyton looked at the photo that stood by the phone. They had taken it down by the bridge, over 17 years ago.

Lucas paused. Despite what had been going on, Lucas had assumed that Brooke had told Peyton about the big development in her life.

"How far along is she?" she whispered

"7 months" Lucas answered

"7 months? Oh god" she sat down on the couch, her hands trembling

"Look we are having a baby shower next month; you should come, clear the air" he suggested

"Maybe" Peyton said still staring at the photo

"It would good for everyone"

"Everyone? Who else will be there?" she asked fearfully

"Oh you know me, Brooke, Bevin, Skills…Haley" he added reluctantly

"Look, I don't think I'll come"

"Because of Haley?"

"Because I don't want to get sucked back into the pit of melodrama" she said

"Look, I'm going to send you a ticket, you may not want to come, but Brooke wants you there" Lucas said, determined to sort everything out.

"I'll think about it"

"Please do, it's been good talking to you Peyton" he said earnestly

"You too, Lucas" as she hung up the phone.

"Peyton?" a voice said behind Lucas

Lucas silently groaned to himself as he turned around

"Brooke, listen" he started

"Don't Brooke me, Lucas! I thought we were on Nathan's side here! Have you been talking to her all this time?" Brooke said furiously

"Off and on since they separated" Lucas said sheepishly

"Lucas you know how I feel about her!" she exlaimed

"Come on Brooke, she's your best friend!"

"No Lucas she used to be my best friend before she screwed over Nathan, Haley and not to mention Jake!" Brooke said heatedly

"Brooke…" Lucas sighed

Lucas closed his eyes, wishing that the argument would just disappear. In their near perfect marriage, this was the one issue they always fought about, and when they did, it was major.

"Lucas, I don't want to fight about this, but that's how I feel" Brooke said as she sat on edge of the desk.

"I know, babe" Lucas thought it was best Brooke didn't know that Peyton was going to come to the baby shower, particularly if all the drama affected the baby.

Silence enveloped the room, with the couple each drowned in their own thoughts.

The telephone suddenly started ringing.

Brooke walked over and checked the caller ID.

"It's Nathan, Luke"

"You take it" Lucas said as he exited the room

"Nate, how's my favourite brother in law?" she sang into the phone

"I'm your only brother in law, Brooke" Nathan chuckled down the phone

"How are you, Nate" Brooke said softly

"Could be better, I guess" he said

"You know what can make you feel better, BIL?"

"Has it been that long you forgotten my name?" he asked

"B-I-L, Brother in Law, silly! Seriously, I think you should come to my baby shower, it would be good for you" she said joyfully

"Good as in girly shit like stupid baby games and hordes of giggling women?" Nathan said sceptically

"Come on, Nate, there will also be beer for the non pregnant people, and you can hide out in the rumpus room with the play station and Lucas and Skills"

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Who else is going to be there?" Nathan asked faintly

"Peyton won't be there, Nate" Brooke said defiantly

"I wasn't talking about Peyton, Brooke" Nathan said bluntly

"Of course you weren't. She can't come, she has a concert in Atlanta or something" Brooke said with her fingers crossed behind her back

"Ok, I guess I will come then" Nathan said reluctantly

"Great, so we are leaving early, so I expect you there next Monday, see you, Nate!" Brooke said, and quickly hung up before Nathan could change his mind.

"What are you up to, Cheery?" Lucas said from the door

"Nothing, Broody" she said as she skipped out of the room, winking at Lucas on the way out.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that was a bit of a filler chapter but it is setting up for what is to come! For those who also read my other story, The Heart Brings You Back, (and if you don't you should check it out) the same deal applies here: Lots of reviews updating over the weekend. This may be only understood by my Australian readers but I will update again if the Geelong Cats win the AFL Grand Final on Saturday. GO CATS!!!**


	4. I've Just Seen A Face

**A/N: Hi loyal readers, as promised this is the first of 2 updates, because this years AFL premiers are the Geelong Cats!!!****...oh and I don't own OTH**

Chapter 4-I've Just Seen a Face

"Hey husband, when are we picking up Haley?" Brooke said bouncing into the lounge room

"Babe, should you really be bouncing around like that, since, I don't know.. you're 8 months pregnant??" Lucas asked.

"Nah, the baby knows that his slash her Momma is excited that Auntie Haley is coming today, don't you, Baby Boo" she said while rubbing her round stomach

"Yeah excited" Lucas said dryly

"Lucas, please be nice to Haley while she is here, ok?"

"Of course, as long as your happy" he said as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I am happy; just keep Nathan busy, ok?" Brooke whispered

"Brooke, are you sure about this?" he asked

"Broody, I am a born matchmaker, I did it once for them, and I can do it again" she said defiantly

"NATE!" Brooke yelled

"Whhhaattt Brooke!" Nathan said walking into the kitchen in only his boxers

"You and Luke need to pick up the balloons for the baby shower, I'm going shopping then stopping by Bevin and Skills"

"Why do we do all the hard work why you go shop?" Nathan whinged

"Because your brother, pointing to Lucas, "knocked me up and I have been carrying a baby in me for the last 8 months that's why!" Brooke said fiercely

"Ok, ok, leave it to us" Lucas said, who had grown accustomed to Brooke's mood swings

"Well then, see you later" Brooke said and walked out the door.

Brooke arrived at New York Airport just in time to see that the plane from San Diego had just arrived.

She walked slowly to the gate and waited for Halwy. Brooke could hardly recognise her high school friend. For one, she was surrounded by fans, and another she looked nothing like her former self.

"HALEY!" Brooke yelled over the fans, but Haley didn't hear her over all the screaming girls that had swamped her on the way off the plane.

Brooke took a deep breath, and yelled the one nick name she knew that would get Haley's attention.

"HEY, TUTOR GIRL!" she yelled. Haley immediately turned in the direction of the voice. As she ran over to her friend, two burly fairly large men made a barrier between the fans and Haley.

"Tigger!" Haley squealed

Brooke was the only person from Tree Hill that had seen Haley since she left that fateful night. Granted, she only saw Brooke every couple of years, the last time when Lucas had just proposed to Brooke. Brooke had visited Haley in Houston, to tell her the news.

"_Haley, a hottie is waiting for you in your dressing room" the stage manager said_

"_Thanks__, Mark" she said excitedly_

_She quickened her pace as she rounded the corner to a door with her name on it_

_She opened the door to reveal her best friend._

"_Brooke, what the heck!" Haley said as she hugged her friend_

"_Thought I would give you a surprise" Brooke said as the two broke apart. She clapped her hands _

"_Okay, now twirl; I want to see how fabulous you have become!"_

"_Oh, Brooke, always the designer!" Haley laughed_

_Both girls fell on the couch_

"_So what's up with the impromptu visit, Tigger? As much as I love you, Houston isn't exactly a 20 minute drive from New York" _

"_This!" Brooke waved a princess cut diamond on her left ring finger that glistened under the room's lights_

_Haley grabbed Brooke's hand to have a closer look._

"_Brooke, my goodness, Lucas finally proposed?!!" Haley screeched_

"_Yeah took him long enough" Brooke replied dryly_

"_Dude, you have been dating for like 5 years!" _

"_Exactly, it took you and Nathan like a minute to decide to get married!" Brooke said jokingly_

_Haley's face suddenly dropped._

"_Haley__, I'm so sorry, I was just joking.." Brooke said apologetically_

"_That's fine Brooke, how is he?" Haley asked quietly_

_Brooke took a deep breath. Haley looked at the solemn face of her friend. She had __never seen Brooke so conflicted._

"_What is it, Brooke?" fearful something had happened to Nathan again_

"_Haley I've got something to tell you" Brooke said seriously_

"_Brooke, what is it?"_

"_I'm sure you've heard from magazines or something…."Brooke said trying to read Haley's expression_

"_Heard what Brooke?" Haley asked brashly _

"_About Peyton and Nathan. They're married"_

_Haley fell to the floor, sobs shaking her small body._

"Brooke, you've gotten so big!"

"Thanks, that's the first thing I want to hear the first time I have seen you in what, 5 years?" Brooke said sarcastically

"Sorry…" Haley said guiltily.

"Look, what's done is done, now since you have been away for so long, I want all the Goss while we do some shopping" Brooke said pulling Haley towards the luggage terminals.

"I thought I would just stay in a hotel-" Haley started

"No way, you are staying with us, Grammy- Girl!" Brooke said enthusiastically

"I don't want to intrude"

"You're not intruding; Bevin, Skills, Mouth and Shelley are all staying as well" Brooke said counting the names off with her fingers

"Who knew you were millionaires, Brooke?" as they got into Brooke's SUV

"Well considering Clothes over Bros has gone global and Lucas being on the New York's Best Sellers List, we can afford a little house in the Hampton's" Brooke said proudly

"That's awesome, Brooke, I'm proud of you" Haley said as she rubbed Brooke's stomach

"You should be proud of yourself too, Haley; you've done a lot in 26 years" as they passed more fans on the way out of the airport

"Yeah but I have regretted some those, Brooke" Haley sighed

"Like Nathan?" Brooke said as they pulled over to the side of the road

"I don't want to talk about it, Brooke"

"Well I do! Is it obvious to everyone besides you and Nathan that you two belong together?" Brooke said as she turned off the engine

"I know that Brooke! But he gave me an ultimatum, Brooke and have you forgotten he is now married to someone else?" she said painfully

"Not for long!"

"It doesn't matter, Brooke, we both moved on" Haley stated

"I don't think so" Brooke scoffed

"Look, let's go shopping and I want to hear all about the baby" Haley said trying to change the subject.

Brooke sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Trust Brooke to get condoms as balloons" Nathan said as he carried them out to the convertible.

"I know, do you remember the last time she did that?" Lucas said laughing

"Of course I do, Luke" Nathan said, rolling his eyes

"Sorry, bro"

"Don't worry about it; it was a long time ago" Nathan said

"Have you talked to her lately?"

"No…why would I have?" looking strangely at his brother

"I just thought since the divorce…." Lucas tried

"I'm still married, Luke"

"I know that, but Brooke seems to think you and Haley belong together" Lucas said

"We were once, but since she left me to be a mega star that's changed"

"But Nate"

"Look Luke, she made her choice, and I hope she is happy" Nathan said stubbornly

"Yeah me too"

Lucas looked at his brother. _Brooke had been right, _he thought. Nathan and Lucas had rarely talked about Haley the last 10 years, and it was the first time Luke noticed an expression on Nathan's face that he had not seen since they were 16: the one reserved for his true love.

"Brooke, why on earth do you want to do a make over on me?" Haley asked for the umpteenth time since Brooke had suggested it.

"Because despite having stylists and make ups at your disposal, your hair is still horrible" Brooke said fiddling with the straightening iron.

"Tigger-"

"Just indulge me, ok?" Brooke said as she combed Haley's hair

"Ok, but the last time you "Made me over" she said in air quotes, I turned into Kirsten Dunst wannabe cheerleader!"

Brooke thought for a moment

"Ok, fair enough, but I have been cooped up in a house full of boys for the last 3 weeks, I need some girly make over time!" Brooke whinged

"Ok..." Haley reluctantly agreed

"So, anyway, I think I'm going to dress you in my black cocktail dress that thanks to Luke I can't wear anymore…" Brooke ranted

"Brooke…what boys have you been stuck here with?" Haley asked suspiciously

"Oh you know, Luke and…uh Skills" Brooke improvised

"Ok, fair enough" Haley said laughing.

"Now, I think I'm going to straighten your hair…" Brooke said trying to change the subject, while playing with Haley's platinum blonde hair.

"Ok, Tigger, what ever you want" Haley grinned, loving been in the presence of her bubbly best friend again

"Ok, Grammy-Girl, I think you're ready!" Brooke squealed

"Calm down, Tigger, you might pop"

"Hardly, I still have 8 weeks to go" Brooke said grinning proudly

"You know what, Tigger?"

"What?" Brooke asked, as they walked down the stairs

"I think that you have changed the most since high school. Who knew you would be pregnant and married by 26?"

"You're telling me I thought I would be married to some old guy by now!" Brooke said, thinking of the conversation she had during the college advisor interviews senior year.

"Well considering…" Haley's voice faded as the two friends walked into the kitchen

"Haley" Nathan said from the counter

"Nathan" Haley said, the voice dying in her throat.


	5. Bless the Broken Road

**A/N: 2/2 for updates! Please review, I love writing this story, I just wanna know people enjoy reading it!**** I don't own OTH**

Chapter 5-Bless the Broken Road

"Haley" Nathan said from the counter

"Nathan" Haley said at the exactly same time.

"BROOKE!" they said in unison

"Present" she said giggling "Hey, Luke, can you come here for a sec? I want to show you something…." She said motioning towards the lounge room

"Ok…" he said moving from his seat next to Nathan

"Hey, Luke!" Nathan barked as his brother moved

"See ya!" Brooke and Lucas said as they closed the connecting door to the lounge room.

"Do you think that's going to work, Brooke?" Lucas asked glancing nervously towards the closed door.

"Probably not, but they've got to start somewhere, right?" Brooke said as she pulled him onto the couch and started making out.

"Nathan. I" she started

"Save it, Hales" Nathan snapped

Both fell quiet. Haley could kill Brooke for doing this to do her, she fumed silently. She watched Nathan for a few moments. He had a scrawl on his face, only seen when he was really annoyed with something…or someone. Haley couldn't believe that she could still read Nathan after all these years.

"I'm really sorry about the marriage, Nathan" Haley whispered

"Which one?" he said nastily

"Give me a break, Nathan; you were the one that initiated the annulment papers" Haley replied

"After you left to go on tour with Chris Keller!"

Haley rolled her eyes before replying

"Are we really back to this, Nathan? I didn't sleep with him!" she exclaimed

"But you kissed him!" Nathan said painfully

"I was confused, Nathan! You had given me an ultimatum, and he was about to make one of my dreams come true!"

"Did your dreams come true, Hales?" Nathan said, looking her straight in the eyes

"Not like I thought they would" she said honestly

"Really Hales?" he said disbelievingly.

The chemistry in the room was practically electric. They still stood in opposite sides of the kitchen, not knowing what to say next. Haley stared at a spot on the floor, unable to make eye contact with him.

_I could kill Lucas_ Nathan thought. To be in the same room as the person who broke his heart in the first place was difficult beyond words.

"_God, Nathan looks hot"_ Haley thought as she scanned his body from his black Nike shoes up to his khakis to his red polo shirt. As Haley's finally reached Nathan's face, he was displaying the famous Scott smirk.

"Still like what you see?" he asked cockily

"Oh shut up!" she said playfully, her cheeks flushing bright red with embarrassment.

"You look good, Hales" he said softly

"You're not entirely bad looking either"

"Do you think they have made up yet?" Brooke whispered behind the door

"I don't know..."Luke said as he nuzzled Brooke's neck

"Hey quit it! I'm trying to listen!"

"Brooke!" Lucas whinged

"Lucas" she said mocking his tone

"Leave them alone"

"Since I got them together, I should be privy to a little Naley reconciling" Brooke said pressing her ear closer to the door

"I don't know Brooke I don't hear a lot of talking in there" Lucas said joining Brooke on the floor, with their ears practically glued to the door.

"Well, at least they're not shouting" Brooke said dryly

"Good point…maybe they're doing something else" Lucas said shuddering in thought

"Oh god" Brooke said

"Yeah I know!"

"No, I haven't cleaned that floor since we moved in" she said

"Come on, Cheery; let's leave them to it…." Lucas said pulling Brooke up and towards the front door.

"Good idea, I don't really want to hear the freaky make-up sex…" Brooke said, skipping out into the drive way

"Ew!" the married couple said in unison.

Haley made a step towards the centre of the room

"Bad looking? Is that all you got?" he asked

"Fine! Your still hot ok?!" she said laughingly

"Now the truth comes out!" he said meeting Haley in the middle of the room.

They were now facing each other, their feet touching slightly

They could not take their eyes off each other, Nathan and Haley seemed to be in a kind of trance.

Nathan reached out and tucked a stray piece of Haley's hair behind her ear.

The action shocked her and she jumped back slightly

"Hales…" he said faintly, watching her intently

"Why do we always end up like this?" Haley sighed

"Ahh I guess true love stories never have endings"

"Hmmm sounds like you are channelling Lucas there, you taking Brooding lessons from him or something?" she said trying to lighten up the mood

"I'm serious, Haley, it always been you" he said earnestly

"Nathan you just can't say that!" Haley said moving back, creating more distance between the pair

"Why not?" he said defiantly, moving towards Haley

"Because for one you're still married, to _Peyton_" Haley said painfully

"Let me explain" Nathan said, looking directly into her chocolate eyes

"Explain what Nate? That you divorced me and decided you'd prefer what you had before?" she said, tear falling rapidly down her delicate features.

"Haley, you should know…" he started again, with a heavy heart

"Know what, Nathan? That you are the one person that can pull the rug completely from underneath me just when I was back on solid ground" she cried, her whole body shaking

Nathan continued to look helplessly on at his ex-wife. She turned away from him.

Haley continued to sob, grasping on the island in the middle of kitchen for support. The emotions that she had bottled up the last 10 years came pouring out, her love for the man standing in front of her consuming her completely.

"Haley..."he tried again, touching her shoulder, trying to make Haley to turn around to face him.

Haley twirled around with such force, Nathan stumbled back.

"Don't, Nathan, don't say my name like that! Like you've known me the last 10 years or even loved me?" she said in such despair, that Nathan's heart began to break.

"Did you think all these years I didn't love you? That I didn't care about you? That every time I saw you on television or on the radio I didn't think about being with you? Or how jealous I was seeing you with all those pricks over the years?"

Haley stood there speechless.

"Haley, I meant what I said, it's always been you, I loved you since we were 16, I will always love you…always and forever" Nathan said, whispered the last 3 words

"Always and forever that's what sucks, Nathan! Just because I went on tour doesn't mean I didn't stop loving you! And you moved on with the one person I was threatened of!"

She said, angry at his admission.

"You don't know what happened between Peyton and me"

"Peyton and I" she corrected softly

Nathan knew that he wasn't getting through; she was more strong willed then when they were teenagers if possible.

"I saw you, you know" he said softly

"Saw me? When?"

"After a concert in Madison square Garden, you sang a cover of "Bless the Broken Road". You said it was for the special someone in your life" Nathan saw the shocked expression on Haley's face.

Nathan continued speaking

"You wore that ugly ass poncho, and you wore your hair down like you do now"

Haley took a deep breath and continued to back away from Nathan. She remembered that performance. She had just turned 21, and she was playing to a sold out crowd.

_Hey you have been an awesome crowd, now this is for a special someone out there…_

I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you…

_Nathan stood in the front row, off to the side, out of Haley's eye sight_

_He had seen Haley's eyes glaze over as she sang the bridge of the song._

_All of a sudden, the words couldn't come. Performing in front of 3000 people, Grammy award winner Haley James froze._

"_I'm sorry__..." Haley muttered and ran off the stage_

_Nathan walked in the direction of the off stage area._

_Two security guards stood in front of the back stage area, clipboards in hand._

"_Can I help you?" one asked_

"_I'd like to speak to Haley James"_

"_What's your relation to Miss James," he asked, scanning the VIP list._

"_She's my wife…"_

_The two guards exchanged a glance._

_They moved out of the way as Nathan thumbed the piece of metal in his pocket._

_Nathan weaved through the mass of people backstage. Then he saw her. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, but as beautiful as ever, Nathan thought. If it had not been for her position curled up on a couch in the far end of the room. Nathan began walking towards her at rapid speed but suddenly stopped in his tracks._

_Someone had beaten him to the punch. The guy was lanky, with brown hair._

_Nathan's blood began to boil. He had his hands on his Haley! Nathan thought. Nathan sighed in defeat._

_He saw the dressing room labelled with her name. He took out what now was burning a whole in his pocket, and placed it on her dressing table. He slipped out of the stadium unnoticed, never to see Haley again._

"That was you?" Haley asked softly

"I was there to win you back, Haley, but when I saw you with that guy…"

"What guy?"

"Tall, brown hair, lanky, had his arms around you!" he said furiously. Haley thought back to that humiliating night.

"You're such a dumb ass, Nathan" she said finally

"Huh?"

"That was my brother, you idiot!"

"Oh"

"Oh is right" she scoffed

"Did you get the necklace?" he asked faintly

"The necklace?" she asked

_Haley finally sat down in her dressing room__, exhausted _

_Something foreign was sitting on her dressing table, diamonds reflecting in the artificial lights of the room._

_She picked up the heart shaped pendant, and examined it for a few moments. It was similar to a pendant her grandmother had, the diamonds surrounding the shape, dangling on a long silver chain. She felt something etched in the back. She flipped the charm over and read the inscription on the back "Always"_

"I can believe you remembered…." She said in amazement, pulling the necklace out from underneath her clothes, looking at it in a new light.

"I remember everything Haley"

Haley fell silent, playing with the necklace, deep in thought.

Nathan took the final two strides to come in contact with Haley again. His hands encircled her waist, and pulled her closer to him.

"What are you-" Haley started to say before Nathan's lips connected with hers.

Haley stood still for a few moments before reciprocating the action, their lips devouring each other.

They stood there for what had seemed like an eternity, Nathan's arms still wrapped around Haley's small waist and her hands gripping the back of his head.

"This can't be happening…" Haley panted as Nathan started planting kisses down her neck

"Particularly with my husband" Peyton said from the doorway.


	6. Love is a Battlefield

**A/N: ****Thank you to all my readers and reviewers for being so patient the last month or so. My exam period was kind of intense, not to mention the amount of assignments that had to be submitted before I started clinical placement. Although I will be still updating over the next couple of weeks, it may be once a week, until I finish placement. Then, I can spend as much time as possible on my stories. Thanks everyone, you rock!! Now read and review!!!**

Chapter 6-Love is a Battlefield

Peyton stepped out of the taxi, in front of Brooke and Lucas' bluestone mansion. She paid the driver, and began to walk up the cobblestone driveway. She paused for a few moments, staring at the dwelling. Peyton had only been there a handful of times in the last 5 years. After her and Nathan got married, her friendship with Brooke became considerably strained, and they had been barely civil to each other as the years wore on. Peyton suspected that Lucas was playing some sort of morbid version of match maker with this group gathering, now that she was getting a divorce, and everything can get back to normal, _or whatever normal really is_, Peyton thought.

She proceeded up the rest of the driveway, and knocked on the large oak door. Peyton stood there for a few moments, expecting to hear footsteps approaching. But it did not come. She reluctantly turned the door knob, and was surprised as the door began to swing open. Peyton stepped through the threshold and placed her luggage on the floor. She could hear voices coming from the direction of the kitchen.

She walked slowly in the direction of the noise, silently hoping she wasn't going walk in on Lucas and Brooke going at it.

She stood behind the door connecting the lounge room to the kitchen. She couldn't really make out the voices until she heard the distinct tone of her husband's ex-wife.

"This can't be happening…"

Peyton opened the door, revealing her husband in the middle of the throws of passion with Haley.

"Particularly with my husband" Peyton said in a shocked voice.

"Peyton, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked as he loosed his grip on Haley's waist.

"I was about to ask you the same question" she said

"I thought it would be obvious" Haley said

At that moment, Brooke and Lucas stepped through the threshold to their holiday house.

"Hmm I think we have to let Naley let loose more often" Brooke said, watching her husband struggle with the bags of clothes she had bought, for her post-pregnancy body, of course.

"Very funny" Lucas said dryly. Trailing after Brooke for 2 hours while she went from store to store wasn't exactly his idea of an enjoyable afternoon.

"Broody, whose luggage is that?" Brooke said, stopping in her tracks

Lucas put down Brooke's shopping bags, and looked at the luggage

"Huh, I wouldn't have a clue" he said

They suddenly heard shouting from the kitchen

"What the hell?" Brooke said

"You could have a least waited for me to divorce him before you moved in" Peyton said

"I could say the same for you" Haley replied bitchily

"Hey, hey!" Nathan said, moving in between the two girls.

"Look you were the one who sent that stupid cover art, so don't act all high and mighty when we do get our act together!" Haley yelled at Peyton

"Well I didn't think you would go jump his bones the first chance you got! He is still married you know!"

"Of course I know, Peyton! Do you think this is easy for me? Hearing about this", Haley motioned between Peyton and Nathan, "from everyone else but you two, knowing that I made a mistake all those years ago leaving Nathan, do you think I'm proud of that? Because I'm not!" Haley yelled back.

Brooke walked into the kitchen, shocked at the scene in front of her.

"Peyton, what are you doing here?"

Peyton turned around to face her former best friend.

"What do you mean what are you doing here" Peyton asked

"I mean exactly that" she said haughtily

"You invited me, Brooke" she said confused

"No I didn't"

"For the baby shower, you invited me" Peyton said

Brooke started to get red in the face, ready for a fight.

Lucas placed his hand supportively on Brooke's shoulder, witnessing the scene before him.

"Brooke didn't invite you, I did" Lucas said

"No, no you said that Brooke wants me to come" Peyton said

"You told Peyton to come to the baby shower?" Brooke turned to face her husband

"Look, Brooke I think we should all clear the air. Peyton and Nathan are divorced, Haley's here, we can all work it out" he said to Brooke, but directed it towards the whole room.

"We can't. We just can't" Brooke whispered, as she walked out of the room. No one in the kitchen moved as they heard Brooke move up the stairs and slam the bedroom door.

Lucas turned around, and started to walk towards the door, but Haley bet him to it

"I'll go" she said and quickly exited the room, without looking at anyone.

As Haley left the room, Peyton looked scathingly at Lucas

"She didn't invite me, Luke? What sort of crap are you trying to pull! I wouldn't have come if she didn't invite me"

"Exactly, Peyton, I'm sick of this entire drama! Haven't we all been through enough?" he asked, sitting down by the counter.

"But to go behind Brooke' back, Lucas? Can you imagine how she is feeling right now? It's like we are back in high school with you and Peyton sneaking around" Nathan spoke up

"Oh God" Lucas said and began to hit his head on the marble kitchen top

"Give it a rest, Luke you got yourself in this mess. I'm going to check into a hotel" Peyton said

"I thinks that's probably best" Nathan said

"You would" Peyton said as she strutted out

"What were you thinking, man?" Nathan asked as he pulled two beers out of the fridge.

"I wasn't really" Lucas admitted before taking a gulp of the beer.

"No kidding" Nathan said as he sat down next to his brother

"I thought we were over this high school crap" Lucas said disappointedly

"Come of it, Luke. You and Peyton hiding things from Brooke, Brooke is once again heart broken, Haley and I are making out…This is high school but 10 years later"

"True...wait you have been making out with Haley?" Lucas said, watching his brother

"We were…until Peyton interrupted" Nathan deadpanned

"Oh…looks like I'm not the only one in trouble."

"Yeah now I have to figure out who is more upset: my ex wife or my current one" Nathan said dryly

"God, how screwed up is this?" Luke said laughingly

"Tell me about it big brother"

"Do you think we should check on the girls?" Lucas asked tentatively

Nathan thought for a moment. He knew Brooke, and ordinary Brooke would be fuming, but a pregnant Brooke? That's was a no go zone.

"Maybe we can shoot a few hoops" Nathan suggested

"Good idea"

As the two men moved outside, two heartbroken girls laid on Brooke and Lucas' bed.

"How could he, Haley?" Brooke asked, her arms clutching her pillow tightly

"Well, Tigger at least he hasn't been cheating on you" Haley softly offered

"But it feels like it" Brooke muttered

"Of course, the person you love hurt you. It takes a long time to get over that" Haley said

"Why do I have the feeling that you aren't talking about Lucas and me"

Haley fell silent

"What's up?" Brooke asked

"It's nothing really.." Haley answered hesitantly

"Spill, Grammy Girl!" Brooke said, sitting up suddenly

"Well.. when you and Lucas left Nathan and I argued…

"And…?" Brooke replied exitedly

"I cried, he apologised…

"And…"

"We ended up making out against the kitchen table" Haley admitted, her cheeks immediately glowing a bright shade of red.

"Oh, Haley I didn't think the kitchen table could get so much action!" Brooke said winking at her friend.

"Very funny, Tigger…then" Haley paused

"Then? There's more? Cause I have to tell you that kitchen floor…"

"Huh? What?" Haley looked at her friend, whose eyes were sparkling "Ew, Tigger, no! Peyton walked in!" Haley concluded.

"She always had a thing for timing" Brooke said

"So then you and Lucas came in and the rest is well…Haley looked at the pile of tissues surrounding them… history"

Brooke sighed and fell back onto the bed

"How did you let him in again? I mean you hurt Nathan by leaving, he hurts you by getting married...how do you forgive and forget?" Brooke asked

"Honestly Tigger, I don't know. He had just told me he was the one he left "the necklace" she said in air quotes, and I just fell in love with him all over again."

Brooke sat in silence, seeing that her closest friend had a lot on her mind.

"But when Peyton walked in I remembered how much he hurt me, even when we weren't together. Seeing Nathan and Peyton parading around the last 5 years, and you remember how I reacted when I found out about them…"

"Haley…" Brooke said pulling her into a hug

"I'm ok, I'm ok" talking to herself as much as she was to Brooke, but tears started forming.

"Haley, people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end" Brooke said softly

"Really Brooke, because you and Lucas are meant to be, and he keeps hurting you"

"Yes, but that's our hearts' way of telling us it is true love, otherwise it wouldn't hurt as much" Brooke said squeezing Haley's hand reassuringly

"I don't think I can take much more pain, Brooke" Haley whispered

"Neither can I" Brooke admitted

The two friends, although totally opposite in many ways, both knew how much the Scott men could love, and leave. As they hugged each other, they seemed to holding on to the hope that their men would love, and never leave them ever again.

"Ok, Tutor Girl, how about we go face the men who have our hearts" Brooke said, struggling to get up from her lying position

Haley took a deep breath

"Ok"

Haley helped Brooke off the bed, and they hooked arms, and marched out of the master bedroom.

"Hear that?" Nathan said, pointing to the roof

"Yeah, maybe they have cooled down" Lucas said before sculling a bottle of Gatorade

"Let's hope so, because I don't think I want to endure the Wrath of Brooke" Nathan said patting Luke on the back

"I could say the same for Haley" Lucas scoffed

"True"

The girls came into the kitchen the exact same way they had exited the bedroom: arms linked, and marching step to step with each other. They stopped in the middle of the room. The brothers looked at each other, then back at their loves. Silence enveloped the room, waiting for each other to speak. Finally Brooke spoke.

"Lucas, can I speak to you in the lounge room?" She asked firmly

"Sure, Brooke" he replied and quietly followed her, before closing the connecting door.

"Brooke, listen to me" Lucas said, before Brooke could start

"I'm listening" she said, with her arms folded, resting on her stomach, an unhappy expression adorning her face

"I didn't mean to contact Peyton behind you back; I just thought that if you knew she was coming, you wouldn't have had the party in the first place"

"But behind my back, Luke, again? You know how I feel about her, Lucas, and not just because of our past, but Haley and Nathan's too" Brooke reminded him

"I understand that, Brooke, but she is your best friend-" Lucas tried

"Former best friend:" Brooke fumed

"And she is Nathan's wife and my friend too, so she will always be in our lives" Lucas said

"But all you seem to be doing is hiding it all, Lucas" Brooke said painfully

"I'm sorry, Brooke, I really didn't mean to"

Brooke stared at her husband's eyes. He seemed sincere, but she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

"Ok, but no more sneaking around, and I am still angry at you, mister" she poking him in the chest

"I promise" he said giving the scout salute

"Now give me kiss" Brooke said, pulling Lucas down onto the couch

Brooke pulled away, looking Lucas intently in his eyes

"Now how we going to organise this party without it breaking out into a scene from Dawson's Creek: the sex crazed years?"

Lucas laughed

"God help us if it does" he said, kissing Brooke lightly on the forehead.

Haley still remained in the centre of the kitchen, remaining motionless.

"Listen, Hales"

"No you, listen Nate. First of all, you're an ass. You're an ass because you have just resorted to the old Nathan. The parading the girls around, being an bastard when you are around everyone else but me"

"I..."

"No, I'm still talking, Nathan!" she said frustrated

"I want you to know that despite our little lapse of judgement before," she said waving at the kitchen table, "that can't happen again" she said closing her eyes.

"Haley..." he tried

She ignored him this time.

"Despite being a bitch, Nathan, Peyton was right. You are still married."

"But"

"Not Buts Nathan. You are still legally bound to her. When you are not so…" Haley paused for a moment…"tied up we can talk about us, if there is an 'us'" Haley finished

"There is an 'us', Haley!" Nathan said

"Prove it. Get the divorce. I refuse to be the other woman, Nathan" she said defiantly

"Haley what do we do now" he asked

"For now, we are staying in the same house, we socialise with the same people, and we can be friends. That's it" she said firmly

Nathan looked down at his hands, particularly his left hand. The ring line from his marriage had long since faded.

"Ok" He said faintly

"Ok then" Haley said

"I'll see you later, Nate" she said before walking out the door

"C ya" is all he said

Haley paused before walking out the door. She looked at her former husband. He seemed so alone and helpless. Haley sighed. What were a few more months of longing for what they once had, then a lifetime of heartbreak and regret?


	7. Be My Guest

**A/N: I am really really really sorry that I haven't updated in months, it has been crazy couple of months, between finishing placement, starting a summer job and Christmas I haven't had much time to devote to my stories. Hopefully this will change in the New Year. So Happy belated Christmas, Happy New ****Year and I hope 2008 treats all my readers and reviewers well! Reviews are love!**

Chapter 7-Be My Guest

Peyton paced up and down in her modest hotel room. She had expected some hostility from Brooke, and couldn't really blame her for getting upset at her presence.

Part of the reason Peyton had made the trip was she thought Brooke had finally forgiven her, and wanted to get their friendship back on track. She sighed as she sat down on the rock hard bed.

Peyton heard a faint knock on her door.

She slowly opened the door. However, the person standing back at her was the last person she expected.

"Nathan?" she said in surprise

"Peyton can we talk?" he asked seriously

She opened the door wider, and he brushed past her walking into the room.

"What do you want, Nathan?" she asked snidely

"I want to fast track the divorce" he said

"What? You have had absolutely no interest in the divorce until now. What's changed?" she asked her curly hair flying all over the place.

Nathan stood there, his hand absent-mindedly rubbing the skin on his left ring finger.

Peyton watched her husband, seeing his nervous fidgeting, she understood.

"It's Haley, isn't it?" Peyton asked, although somehow she already knew the answer.

"I'm really sorry, Peyt"

"You know I hate being called that" she said with a small smile

"We had a good marriage, you know?" he said, sitting down on the bed

"Are you kidding, Nate?" Peyton said laughing

"Huh?"

"We were awful together Nathan, we only got married for one reason, and when that disappeared, it pretty much turned into a marriage of convenience" she said, sitting down next to Nathan, but stared at her hands

"I guess so" Nathan said "I'm sorry I hurt you Peyton" he said earnestly.

"We hurt each other, Nathan" Peyton admitted

"I can't argue with that" Nathan said

"I want you to be happy; I hope you know that, Nate" Peyton said, turning to look into his eyes.

"You too" he said, getting up and moving towards the door.

"You'll call the lawyer..ahh Barrage?" He guessed

"Ok, I'll take care of it" Peyton said, as she walked him to the door.

"Thanks, Peyton this means a lot" he said earnestly

"I know it does" Peyton as Nathan exited the room.

"Bye Peyton"

"Bye Nathan"

Peyton closed the door, and lent against it

This divorce was a long time coming, but it hurt all the same.

She picked up her mobile phone from the bedside table, and dialled the LA number.

"You have reached the offices of Beck, Stein & Carter. Where may I direct your call?" a scratchy voice answered on the end of the line.

"Mr Barrage, please" she asked

She patiently waited as classical music played in her ear.

"Andrew Barrage speaking"

"Mr Barrage, this is Peyton Sawyer"

"Ah Ms Sawyer, what can I do for you?" he asked while sorting through the folders on his desk to find the one marked "SCOTT"

"Nathan and…I would like to fast track the divorce as much as possible" she said quickly

"Ok, maybe I ask why the change of pace?" he asked. The Scott divorce had become notorious as one of the most drawn out divorces they had managed.

"Just a change of circumstances" she replied vaguely

"Ok, Ms Sawyer, I will draw up the papers, and will take the next possible flight out to San Francisco" he said

"Actually, Nathan and I are both in the Hampton's at the moment for a family engagement"

"Very well, I will see you soon"

"Thank you, Mr Barrage, we both appreciate it" she said

"No problem, Ms Sawyer, and please call me Andrew" he replied

"Ok, thank you, _Andrew"_

"Good bye"

Andrew wondered where the sudden change in proceedings came from, and he was sure that he would find out once he made the trek to high brow New York State.

His auburn haired assistant, tapped lightly on the door.

"Mr Barrage?" she asked

"Yes Marci?" looking up from the Scott file.

"Mr Stein would like you to see him in his office immediately" she said, standing in the threshold of the door.

"Of course" he got up out of his chair, and made his way out his office.

The doorbell chimed, and Brooke waddled from the lounge room to the foyer.

Brooke waddled past the array of pink and blue condom balloons floating in the hallway, and swatted a stray streamer as it fell down off the roof. She quickly admired the lounge room that Haley had helped decorate that morning. Two banners hung from the roof one displaying "it's a boy!" on one side of room and "it's a girl!" on the other. She opened the door to find her mother-in-law and her husband.

"Karen, what are you doing here?"

"We're here for the baby shower silly!" Karen said, hugging her daughter-in-law

"Ohhh I thought you couldn't get time off at the café!" Brooke squealed

"Turns out Deb's back on the straight and narrow" Karen replied

"Ok.Nathan didn't mention that" Brooke said confusingly

"Well you know Deb, takes her months to get sober…" Karen said diplomatically

"And about 2 minutes to get drunk?" Brooke finished brashly

"Well yes"

"Ohhh I am so glad you are here" Brooke said hugging Karen again

"Sweetheart, me too" Karen said. She had always been fond of the women standing in front of her. Even when she was a teenager, and had lost her way, Karen knew that Brooke would grow into an amazing human being. She was immensely glad that her son saw the same qualities in Brooke as well.

"Hey, what about me?" Keith said pulling a fake sad expression

"Of course, how are you Keith?" Brooke hugged Keith

"Couldn't be better, sweetie. Where's our boy?" he asked glancing around the house

"Where else?" Brooke said rolling her eyes

Her in-laws looked at each other, and replied in unison "the court"

Lucas, Skills, Fergie, Junk and Nathan were playing basketball on the asphalt surface at the rear of the house. Of course Mouth was sitting on the side lines commentating on the 3-2 game.

"Are you losers ready to get burned?" a voice came from the porch

"Coop, what the hell?" Nathan said thumping Cooper on the fist.

"I didn't expect baby showers to be your thing, Coop" Lucas said reciprocating Nathan's action.

"Isn't exactly but the old woman dragged me along, plus I get to see my knucklehead of a nephew" Coop said, joining the men on the court.

"Old woman? I'm sure Rach would love you calling her that" Mouth asked

"Nah she would cut my balls off and serve them for dinner, probably" Cooper said, grinning goofily.

"That's harsh, dog" Skills said

"Do you know Rachel?" Coop asked, eye brow raised

"True, that" Skills replied, shooting the basketball clear into the hoop from the 3 point line

"Where is she anyway?" Nathan asked

"Doing all that girlie shit with all the women"

"How about we save Keith, and play some games of NBA live?" Lucas suggested

"Alright, let's go" Junk said

As the boys moved inside to the rumpus room, the women sat in a circle while Brooke opened presents.

"So, Ho which present are you going to open next?" Rachel asked "After all mine was pretty awesome"

Brooke waved Rachel's present around. "Yeah I'm sure that chocolate body paint will come in handy when looking after a baby" she said sarcastically

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Might give your sex drive a kick start" Rachel said, gesturing something rude to Brooke.

"Ok, ok, mother in the room!" Karen called out

"Oh I wanna open this one next!" Brooke called out in glee, pointing to Karen and Keith's gift that Keith had just carried in before joining in on the men's festivities

Brooke carefully unwrapped the large object.

"Come on Brooke you always do this, unwrap the damn thing already!" Haley said from her position on the floor.

Brooke ripped through the paper, and a light blue crib with star cut outs scattered throughout remained

"Karen this is….  
"Lucas' and Lilys' crib. I thought since I don't plan to have anymore kids, you would find it more useful" Karen said fondly

"Thank you, Karen its perfect"

"No problems, sweetie" Karen said as she hugged Brooke

"Woo, who's this one from?" Brooke said waving a carefully wrapped package around.

Everyone remained silent.

"It's from me" a voice behind the group said

"Peyton?" Brooke said

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked

"I left the present yesterday; I just need to talk to Nathan for a minute" Peyton stated

"Of course you do" Haley said snidely, mirroring Peyton's remarks from the day before.

As Haley and Peyton exchanged remarks, Brooke delicately opened the pale green silk wrapping.

A bound green book lay in her lap patterned with dragonflies.

Brooke carefully opened the book. Inside were hand drawn pictures of Brooke and Lucas' in various times of their life. Baby pictures of Brooke with her nanny, and Lucas with Keith and Karen on the front lawn at their house in Tree Hill. Pictures of the two in elementary school, Brooke's arms around a 7 year old Peyton, Haley with Lucas and the river court boys, Haley and Lucas on the rooftop at Karen's Café, about to write their predictions for a new school year, Brooke and Peyton down by the river with Brooke applying makeup, and Peyton listening to a Discman. Then memories of high school, Peyton, Brooke and Jenny by the river court, Brooke and Lucas at Rachel's cabin during senior year, Haley and Brooke after the Sparkle Classic in junior year, Brooke and Peyton in their cheerleading uniforms after the state championship, Lucas and Nathan with arms around each other and Nathan holding the championship cup, the group minus Jake and Haley, in their graduation gowns. Brooke kept flipping the pages of the book, finding more memories that had occurred over the last 10 years including Brooke and Lucas' wedding day, their arms around each other, in amidst of a kiss. Finally Brooke flipped to the last drawing. Brooke, heavily pregnant, her arms around her 26 year old husband, dressed in their previous days clothes, standing in their kitchen.

"Peyton...This is beautiful" she said, handing the book to Karen.

"It's no problem Brooke. An when that baby comes, I'll add more" she offered

"Thank you Peyton" Brooke said looking straight into her eyes

"It's nothing, really" moving towards the rumpus room

"It's really something" Karen said, flipping through the pages.

"I'm just going to...answer the door" Peyton finished as a loud rapid knock came from the front door.

"Don't worry about it Peyton, I'll get it" Brooke said, as she struggled to get up from the couch

"It's ok" Peyton said climbing the stairs into the foyer. At the same time, Lucas and Nathan walked out of the rumpus room, beers in hand

She opened the door, and was shocked to see the person staring back at her.

"Jake?!"

"Peyton?" he said in dismay

"Jake?" the brothers said in unison

"Jake?" Brooke called from the living room at the same time

"Oh boy" Haley said sculling her champagne.


	8. My Big Mistake

A/N: First of all, can I say how saddened I was hearing about Heath Ledgers death. He was one of the few Australian actors that have made an successful transition into Hollywood, and no matter what the news report say, he was a brilliant actor that did his home country proud.10 Things I Hate About You is one of the few movies that I can watch without getting sick of, he was one of my first teenage crushes and Heath will be sorely missed. Secondly on a much brighter note, I am finally updating, and remember to vote on my TFCITD poll on my profile page, the more updates the better, it will definitely cheer me up! And I don't own OTH

CHAPTER 8-My Big Mistake

"Jake?"

"Jake, you came for my baby shower…how sweet!" Brooke giddily said, hugging Jake as he still stood in the doorway.

"Ah well not exactly Brooke" he said looking uncomfortable

"He's here for me, Brooke" Nathan said

"Huh? I don't get it" Brooke said, walking closer to the foyer

"Yeah Nathan, since when are you buddies with Jake?" Lucas asked

"Since he is my lawyer" Nathan replied in a matter of fact manner

"Your lawyer?" Lucas and Brooke said in unison

"Yes I'm Nathan's divorce lawyer" Jake said quite uncomfortably

"Divorce?" Haley said from the corner of the room.

"Yes he works for Beck, Stein and Carter" Peyton spoke up

"Hi Peyton" Jake said acknowledging Peyton for the first time

"Hi Jake" she replied quietly, hardly able to meet his eyes.

"Anyway, come in?" he said, still standing in the doorway

"Of course!" Brooke replied waving him in

"Sorry we didn't invite you to the baby shower man, we didn't know what you were up to these days…." Lucas said

"No it's fine." Jake moved his briefcase from side to side uncomfortably

"You should sit, eat drink!" Brooke said merrily

"I'd love to Brooke but I'm just here to talk to Peyton and Nathan" he said in a professional manner.

"Oh ok, use the study if you want" she said

"Thanks Brooke" he said touching her arm lightly "Congrats on the baby"

"Thanks Jake, don't be a stranger, k?" she said looking briefly between Jake and Peyton.

"Ok, and by the way, thanks for being so kind to Jenny" he said with a glint in his eye.

"No worries, she seems like a great kid" Brooke said earnestly

"She is" he said proudly

"Well I better…" Jake motioned towards the study

"Of course, go ahead" Lucas said

Peyton and Nathan followed Jake into the study

Jake set his briefcase down on the desk and fiddled with the hatches. He reached for the manila folder that sat on top.

Peyton and Nathan exchanged confused glances. Since Peyton had closed the door, Jake had remained mute.

"Jake?" Peyton said tentatively

"Andrew Barrage was unable to make it, he had been assigned a high profile case"

"That's fine" Nathan said, sneaking a look at his ex wife. Peyton's attention was now directed towards Jake, as he silently looked through the documents in front of him.

Nathan motioned Peyton towards Jake, the married duo having a silent argument with their eyes behind Jake's back. Peyton rolled her eyes and stepped cautiously towards her former flame.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?" he snapped

"Is everything ok?"

"Of course it is" he said briskly

"Well it is just like you seem to be ignoring us" she stated quietly

"No I'm not ignoring you Peyton. Ignoring you would be no word in 10 years, particularly when you got married" he said angrily

"This is what this about, Jake? Me marrying Peyton?" Nathan spoke up

"What else, Nathan? She was mine!" Jake roared

Peyton mouth dropped, her eyes wide in shock

"She isn't an object, Jake"

"That's funny because maybe if you hadn't been treating like one, you wouldn't be getting divorced" he said snidely

"What happened to you, Jake?" Peyton asked

"What can I say, seeing thousands of marriages dissolved every year has made me a bit cynical" he said

Peyton slipped out of the study, her body shaking slightly

The girls were still sitting in the lounge, and Brooke looked up to see her former friend pale as a ghost

"Peyton?" she asked slowly moving up of the couch

"He…" Peyton started  
"He who, honey?" Brooke continued

Peyton remained silent, unable to speak

"Was it Nathan?" Haley, who was speaking to Bevin at the time, turned around at the mention of her ex's name.

Peyton moved her head from side to side.

"No…okay. Jake?" Brooke asked intuitively

Peyton remained catatonic. Brooke gently started to shake Peyton

"Peyton, its Jake isn't it?" Brooke asked again

Peyton slowly nodded.

"Ok, ok" Brooke said pulling Peyton towards the couch. The rest of the party guest were now staring at the interaction, obviously intrigued what had transpired in the study.

"Come on, Peyt, tell me what happened"

"He—I….mine" Peyton stammered

"You're not making any sense" Brooke said

The study door burst open and ricocheted off the adjacent wall.

"Wha-?" Brooke said

Nathan and Jake tumbled out of the study in a mess of arms and legs, fists being thrown left and right

"You son of a bitch!" Nathan shouted

"Don't bring your mother into this!!" Jake shouted back

For a second time that hour, the men rushed out of the rumpus room, hearing the commotion.

Lucas stood there in horror as Nathan and Jake continued to exchange punches.

"Why do you care anyway, Jake, it was over 10 years ago!" Nathan exclaimed

"Because I LOVE HER!!" Jake shouted

"Ohh boy" Lucas muttered underneath his breath before separating Peyton's two suitors.

"Are you crazy?" Brooke said marching up to Nathan, poking him in the chest

"He started it" he said raising his hands in defeat

"I don't care, Nathan, get out" Brooke said crossly

Nathan looked at Lucas, who just shrugged

"I should go" Jake said getting up off the floor

"No Jake let me get you an ice pack" Brooke said as she helped him to the kitchen.

The living room was in complete silence as Brooke and Jake left the room.

"Luke, do something" Nathan pleaded

"If there is one thing I have learnt in the last 8 months, it is not to mess with Brooke when she is angry" Lucas said

"But he started it" Nathan said childishly

"Just give her some space, Nathan. Let's head out for a bit" Lucas said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Ok…" Nathan said reluctantly. He briefly glanced at Haley, but he couldn't read the expression on her face. He sighed before following Lucas out the front door.

"I'm really sorry Brooke" Jake said as he held the ice pack to his face

"Don't worry about it Jake, it wouldn't be a party without a fight, just like the good old days huh?" Brooke said as she sat down

"Still I didn't mean to ruin it" he said apologetically

"I know, now what are we going to do with you?" Brooke asked

"What on earth do you mean?"

"You and Peyton of course" she replied looking as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"There is nothing between me and Peyton" he said defensively

"Well that little outburst you had in there said otherwise" Brooke said playfully

Jake slumped against the counter, and ran his hands through his hair

"I didn't mean it"

"You don't go around saying I love you, it doesn't work like that" she said gently

"I know, she must think I am a complete ass"

"No, I think Peyton is just confused at the moment. I mean you just waltz back into her life, and declare you love for her? I thought timing was more of a strong suit for you" Brooke advised

"It usually is, I guess handling this divorce brought all these memories back" he stated sadly

"Jake, you know how I always knew that you two were right for each other?" Brooke asked

"How?" he asked sadly

"Because you and Peyton went through so much to be together. Star crossed lovers, fate, soul mates all of that. Even with Nikki returning, when states and thousands of miles separated you, you still loved each other, love each other." Brooke corrected herself

"But why would she marry someone else then Brooke?" he asked painfully

"It's not my place to say, Jake. Peyton will tell you in her own time" she said wisely

"Thanks Brooke"

"No problem, I just want to see you and Peyton happy again" she said earnestly

Peyton stood behind the kitchen door, eavesdropping on the conversation. She felt so conflicted inside. As soon as she had seen Jake in the door way, this wave of emotions came rushing back, some that she had thought was lost. He hadn't really changed in the last 8 years. Peyton felt butterflies the size of giant moths fluttering around in her stomach. It made her feel like she was 16 again. In the small period if time he was in her life she had never felt so much love, belonging and family all wrapped up in the one person. Most of all she felt hope, and that scared her most of all. She glanced over to the foyer where Haley was pacing back and forth. She slid down the kitchen door and hugged her knees. _How could this get so messed up?_ She thought

_Rain was pelting down on the roof as the there was a loud knock on the door._

"_Peyt, what are you doing here?"_

"_I thought you could use some comfort"_

"_I don't need any more comfort, Peyton" he said bitterly_

"_I don't mean me, you moron, I meant this" she said revealing the Southern Comfort from behind her back._

"_That's my kinda comfort" he said, opening the door wider_

"_That's what I thought" she said smugly as she opened the bottle and he found two clean glasses_

"_What's up Peyt? I not you're usual sparing partner" as they slumped onto the couch_

"_I just came back from Lucas'" she said, a troubled look appearing on her face_

"_So? That's not unusual" he said_

"_I told him I loved him" Peyton admitted_

"_And I'm guessing it wasn't reciprocated?" Nathan asked_

"_Not exactly" she said, taking a swing of the bottle_

"_Well join the club" he said motioning to the television_

"_What is this?" she asked, trying to focus on the image_

"_Grammy's" Nathan said simply_

"_Do you think you should be watching this?" Peyton asked_

"_Why not?" he said haughtily_

"_Because you're ex wife is nominated for like a gazillion awards" she stated_

"_What ever, you want to drink or not?"_

"_Alright"_

_Peyton and Nathan were sufficiently drunk by the time they had a glimpse of Haley on the screen._

"_Hey…Nate?" Peyton giggled_

"_What?" _

"_Wasn't this like a month ago?" Peyton asked, finally connecting the dots_

"_So?" he asked angrily_

"_Why the hell are we watching this?"_

"_Because…of that" Nathan said as he pointed, his hand trembling at the television_

_Haley was in a red strapless dress, her sandy blonde hair in an array of curls._

"_Wait for iiiittt" he slurred_

_Haley walked up to Nancy O'Dell_

"_Here with me is a woman, at the tender age of 20 is nominated for an astonishing 5 Grammy's this year. Haley James, everyone."_

"_Hi, Nancy" Haley said waving at the television_

"_Now your latest album, Always and Forever, has been critically acclaimed. Where did you get your inspiration for this?"_

"_Let's just say I was in a relationship that gave me some experiences to draw on" Haley said, rubbing a spot on her left ring finger._

"_Ahh could this be based on some of the lovely gentlemen friends you have been seen out on the town with?" Nancy asked coyly_

"_Possibly" Haley replied in a non committal manner._

"_One last question before you get ushered of into the auditorium" Nancy asked as Haley's minder was guiding her towards the entrance._

"_Of course"_

"_Sources say that you are linked to Charlotte Bobcat Nathan Scott, can you confirm or deny?" Nancy asked frankly_

"_I did go to high school with Nathan but it nothing more than that" Haley, who had slightly paled when asked the question, answered with such confidence Nathan almost believed it._

"_Nothing more? No romantic trysts, high school sweethearts" the reporter probed the singer_

"_Sorry Nancy, all Nathan is to me is a piece of the past, much like the rest of Tree Hill. Now if you could excuse me" Haley said as she walked towards the theatre._

"_Sure, Haley, have a great night. This is Nancy O'Dell for Access Hollywood."_

"_So there you go, Peyton, all I am is just a part on Haley's past, already forgotten about" he said painfully_

"_She hasn't forgotten about you Nate" Peyton said patting Nathan on the knee._

"_Well she may as well have. All I am is a miserable bastard waiting for the one to walk through the door" he said sculling the rest of the bottle._

"_Well misery loves company" Peyton said, moving closer to Nathan_

"_Why me Peyt? Why do I always loose the girl?" he said staring at his wedding ring that remained on his finger._

"_You didn't loose everyone" Peyton said_

"_No I am glad you're here" Nathan said earnestly_

"_Me too" Peyton said miserably _

"_We make a great pair" he chuckled_

_Both Nathan and Peyton fell back onto the couch, faces inches apart. As they both moved closer each other, hands were moving to places where they had not been in years, and neither knew the repercussions of the what they were about to embark on._

_Outside, a woman stood, the water dripping off her soaked clothes, her tears mingled with the rain, the light from the inside of the room reflected in her eyes._


	9. The One

Chapter 9- The One

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, because honestly I haven't been feeling the Naley love since Season 5 started…the nanny is driving ****me crazy and her scenes with Nathan are almost unbearable to watch. Sorry about that rant, anyway I have been watching earlier seasons on DVD and I am now feeling the Naley love again! hope you enjoy this extra long update! ReviewsLove!!!**

"I think I'd better go" Jake said

"Ok, maybe next time you are here, it won't end up in a fight" Brooke suggested

"I think that could be arranged" he said

"Well, I'll tell Luke to call you"

"Thanks again Brooke" Jake said, hugging her.

"No problem"

Brooke walked Jake out to the foyer, past a pacing Haley, and the rest of the guests who were talking quietly

"Could you tell Nathan and Peyton to look over the documents I left in the study, and call me when they want to sign them?" Jake asked before he walked out the door.

"Sure, Jake, say hello to Jen for me too"

"Will do" before waving goodbye and descended down the driveway.

Brooke took a deep breath and walked towards the lounge room once more. Haley was still pacing the foyer, but Brooke had more pressing issues to deal with than Haley's neurosis.

"Where's Peyton?" she asked the room

"I think she went upstairs after she listened to you and Jake in the kitchen" Bevin said.

Rachel whacked her on the arm.

"What did I say?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, and turned towards Brooke.

"Sounded like she went into your bedroom"

"Ok"

Brooke moved up the stairs slowly, the pregnancy taking its toll on her petite frame.

"Peyton?" she called, walking into the master bedroom

"Brooke?" she said weakly

"Are you ok?" she said joining Peyton on the bed

"Not really. Is he still here?"

"No"

"I heard what you said, that was really nice"

"It's the truth, Peyton" Brooke said, hugging her awkwardly

"Even after what happened with Nathan?" Peyton asked surprised

"Even after that. I just want you and Nathan to be happy" Brooke said sincerely

"You've definitely changed your tune" Peyton said

"Look I'm not going to even begin to understand what happened the last 5 years, and why you stayed together this long, it just made the divorce that much harder to go through" Brooke said bluntly

Peyton remained silent. Secretly she was just glad that Brooke wasn't treating her like some sort of leper since she turned up for the baby shower. Maybe it was just time to clear the air, or at least let Brooke get everything off her chest. Out of all the lives turned up side down from the marriage, it was the loss of the friendship that she once had with Brooke that suffered the most. Over 15 years of friendship was washed down the drain because of one stupid mistake. A mistake that cost her the last 5 years of her life.

"Look Peyton everyone is hurting right now. Nathan, Haley, you, Jake. Now, I don't know how much you heard between Jake and me, but he loves you, he always loved you"

"I got that when he told the whole neighbourhood, after he fought Nathan" Peyton said, half angry at the display of masculinity, and the other half scared of her own feelings for Jake.

"For your honour" Brooke reminded her.

"And I have no idea why"

"Are you kidding me, Peyton?" Brooke said, annoyed at her former best friend.

"I dunno"

"Do you remember the names I wrote on your bedroom, at the start of senior year?"

"Yeah and I could really see Dave Grohl walking in at any minute" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah but the point is Jake was the first person on that list"

"So?"

"So when your dad told you to follow your heart, you didn't go to the totally cute rocker, you went to Savannah to see Jake"

"Does this pep talk have a point Brooke?" Peyton said warily

"Yes it has a point" Brooke snapped "Look Peyton, you can't help who you love. I can a test to that. Just maybe, you need to realise the person you are meant to be with has been waiting in the wings all this time"

"Thanks Brooke"

"That's ok, Peyton. Just for the sake of everyone, go be happy." She said before waddling out of the room

* * *

"What the hell happened in that room, Nate?" Lucas asked as they drank beer.

"Nothing, just a misunderstanding" he said gruffly

"That was a hell of a misunderstanding; you almost demolished the lounge room" Lucas said shaking his head

"Whoops"

"Yeah you are lucky Brooke didn't kick your ass then and there"

"True" Nathan laughed

"The coast should be clear now"

"Do you think Haley is mad?" Nathan asked

"I'm not sure, but I bet you will find out soon"

"I guess"

"What's up with you two anyway?" Lucas asked, as they watched basketball from the corner of the bar.

"Nothing really"

"Nothing really? Out with it"

"She doesn't want anything to happen until the divorce is final" Nathan said moodily

"Oh"

"Oh is about right" Nathan said, sculling the rest of his beer.

"Let's get back and face the Wrath of Brooke"

* * *

"Well this party is going smashingly" Rachel said filling her glass with champagne

"Hey babe, I'm going to get some more beer, we're out" Cooper said, emerging from the rumpus room with Keith

"Ok, see you soon, k" Rachel said kissing Cooper

"How it is that Rachel has the most functional relationship here?" Brooke asked

"Tell me about it" she said, adjusting her engagement ring.

"How did you know he was the one Rach?" Bevin asked

"I guess after all we went through with the age mix up, and him almost drowning, it was easier to give in to our feelings then move on and be unhappy with someone closer to our age"

"How did you know Cooper wasn't just a notch on your very extensive belt?" Brooke asked cheekily

"I think you calling the kettle black, you slut!" Rachel called out

"Seriously, ho. Cooper is head of heels with you, how'd that happen?"

"After the whole "I'm only 17" drama, Cooper left town. I spent months pining after him, trying to replace him with any prick with a dick that came along. So I was in LA at this Sports Illustrated party-"

"Of course you were" Brooke said rolling her eyes

"So I was talking to some guy, totally cute by the way, kind of Joshua Jacksonesque…"

"Shouldn't you be over the whole Joshua Jackson thing by now Rach? Dawson's Creek was like forever ago"

Rachel glared at Brooke briefly before continuing

"All of a sudden this fist came out of nowhere and punched him squarely in the nose" Rachel laughed deeply "Then Cooper picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and all he said was 'hey Rach, how've you been?', before we got busy...being busy!"

"That would be right, you little skank!" Brooke said

"How did you know it was worth it?"

"Because the alternative was too painful to even comprehend. Anyway, what bout Brookie, here, how is the horny pregnant sex"

"Hey! Well …it's pretty awesome!"

"What about you Haley, you and Nathan seem to have some serious sexual tension going on there"

Haley looked at Peyton who was sitting on the edge of the couch. Haley already felt uncomfortable having this Sex and the City-esque conversation, particularly when Nathan's current wife was in the room.

"It's ok, Haley, Nathan I were over a long time ago"

"Not according to your marriage certificate" Haley muttered

"I'm not trying to play the bitch card Haley; there are just things that are between Nathan and I that you know nothing about" Peyton said gruffly

Brooke watched the interchange like she was at a tennis match. She had hoped that everyone would be on their best behaviour for her party, but deep down she knew otherwise. It doesn't matter if it was in Tree Hill, New York or even the North Pole, all parties that revolved around the same people end all the same way, in some way or another, some drama always seemed to unfold. Even 8 years after they finished high school Brooke felt like they were in this time loop of never ending drama and backstabbing.

"You know you can't help who you love, Haley. God knows look at my track record. If things had turned out differently I could be married to Dan. Thank god I came to my senses and realised Keith was more of a man Dan was ever going to be" Karen said setting down a platter of food.

The occupants in the room had a collective shudder at the thought.

"How did you know, Karen? That Keith was the one and not Dan?" Peyton asked

Karen got a whimsical look on her face.

"It was 4 months after he left from that disastrous almost wedding with Jules...

"I always hated her you know" Brooke said boldly  
"Anyway, he walked in to the café, like no time had past. That's when I knew that he was the one; I wouldn't have been so relieved and scared to see him at the same time."

"Awww"

"That kinda like me and Skills" Bevin said softly

"What's that Bev?" Brooke said, staring at her friend.

"Skills and I almost broke up freshman year of college"

"What? You never told me that!" Brooke screeched

"He was in Boston, I was in Miami, and it was hard doing the long distance thing. One night during freshman year, I went to this party, and got really drunk. I hooked up with this random guy, but I couldn't go through with it. All I could see was Skills' face. So I sobered up and got on the next plane to Boston. The rest is well, history" Bevin said waving her 18 carat diamond engagement ring around.

"Geez Bev blind us with the bling, would ya?" Rachel said

"So what's your story Brooke, please don't tell it is one of those sappy I love you speeches Luke is always doing" Rachel said playfully

"No, you pain in the ass…I was doing the final fashion show at NYU. Luke said it couldn't come, some lame ass excuse about going over some game plays with Whitey. So I was really disappointed you know, this was a big deal, fashion show and all. It was a complete nightmare, a model had just dropped out, and so I had to model one of the dresses myself."

"A complete disaster, I'm sure" Rachel said rolling her eyes dramatically

"Oh shut up. So I was wearing this fabulous red dress, if I say so myself"

"Well considering you made it"

"I was back stage, the MC calling each fashion line, and I was last. As I walked on stage, Lucas was standing on stage, dressed in a tux, a bunch of roses in hand" Brooke said blissfully

"Wow… Luke never told me this" Haley said softly

"Anyway so there he was roses in hand. I was never glad to see him in my life. I guess through all the hoopla I just wanted him there"

"Aww that's beautiful Brooke" Peyton said

"And later that night, when it was lightly snowing, and in the middle of Rockefeller Square, Lucas proposed to me" she concluded

"You never told me that story Tigger" Haley said

"I guess I didn't want to destroy this beautiful memory, and I felt if I shared it would jinx us or something" she said shrugging her shoulders

"Well I think the baby growing inside of you is a good omen" Peyton said

"I guess so"

Peyton sat on the couch, listening to Brooke's story. She was amazed at the love that Brooke and Lucas clearly shared. Not that she disputed it, but she didn't know how deeply they loved each other. Until now. She was familiar with the feeling that Brooke had, needing someone so much that it hurt, of missing him when he wasn't around. And for the first time in a long time, Peyton wasn't angry at Nathan for loving someone else, and most importantly at herself for letting her one true love go many moons ago.

"I proposed" Peyton blurted out

"Whatcha talking about Willis?" Brooke said, leaning towards Peyton

"In Savannah, during sophomore year of college, to Jake" she continued

"Peyt-"

"Jenny called me Mama, I proposed to Jake but I ruined it"

"How's that?" Brooke said

"I said I love you Lucas in my sleep"

"Oh" Brooke said, looking downcast for a moment

"And he left me go, that's when I truly knew I loved him… If he hadn't let me go, I wouldn't have realised it"

"You should tell him, Peyton, we all need to tell the truth more often" Haley said, looking directly at Peyton for the first time tonight.

"Even you?" Peyton said looking suspiciously at Haley

"Even me"

"So tell us your story" Peyton said

"Come on, Grammy Girl we've all read the tabloids over the years. John Mayer, Adam Levine, Ben Lee yum!" Brooke said giggling

"Ok, ok, settle down Tigger, I'll tell you a story about a man I met." Haley said mysteriously

"Ohh juicy, come on, who is it? It was Chris Evans wasn't it? He's such a fox!" Brooke screeched

"I'm not telling who it was…but it was the middle of winter and freezing cold. And we were holding hands; it seemed like the only way to keep warm. We walked past this faded old antique shop. I looked in the window, and there was this necklace in the window. It was exactly like the one my grandmother had given me but I had lost it years before. No one really knew how close I was to my grandmother except him. My grandmother, she was this wonderful lady that looked after my Pa for over 50 years, and taught me I could succeed at anything, she was the one person in my family who truly believed in me. She left me this family heirloom, but I lost it when I moved from Tree Hill. Anyway I told him about the necklace, before we continued walking down the city street. Then years later, he turned up at this concert I was playing at, with the necklace in that store window. That's when I realised he was the one"

"Wow, Haley. Sounds like he was a keeper" Bevin said

"No we just went our separate ways, all that. He got married" she said, trying to act nonchalant

"Oh too bad"

"Yeah I guess" she said, distracted for a moment,

Brooke watched her friend as she told her story. Brooke knew exactly who Haley was talking about, and she doubted anyone else in the room had a clue that the identity of Haley's knight in shining armour was. However, Brooke was almost right. There was one other person in the room that knew about Nathan's act of generosity. As soon as Haley started speaking of this sacred necklace Peyton knew Haley's one true love.

_Peyton walked into the master bedroom, looking for her oil paints. She had turned their apartment upside down looking for them. She moved from her side of the room to his, searching the bedside table drawers. Inside the bottom draw was a blue velvet box. She hadn't seen it before, and Nathan wasn't exactly the jewellery giving type. Intrigued, Peyton picked up the box, feeling the soft velvet texture again her hand. She carefully opened the __box, revealing necklace. Not exactly her, but beautiful none the less. Peyton slightly smiled before closing the box and placing it back in the drawer. _

Five years of Birthdays, Christmases and Anniversaries and Peyton had not seen the necklace. But it was strange. Peyton didn't feel anything when she saw the piece of jewellery around Haley's neck. No jealousy, anger, anything. All Peyton could feel was regret for the time she lost with Jake, and denying Haley and Nathan the chance to live happily ever after.


	10. All I Wanted

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, uni has been ridiculously busy…thank goodness it is my final year. Thanks to everyone that reviews, it means a lot.Also, to all my Aussie reader and reviewers…guess which team Haley is supporting heheh. This chapter is dedicated to ****vampiregurl**** who asked how Brucas got married all the way back in Chapter 2!BTW I don't own OTH…although James Lafferty might cheer me up after the crappy week I've had L xoxo**

Chapter 10-All I Wanted

"Hey Brooke, what's this?" Bevin asked waving a DVD around

Brooke examined the disc, and handed back to Bevin

"Dunno, put it into the player and see"

Haley's face appeared on screen, dressed in jeans and high heels with a simple white t-shirt on, a navy and white scarf hung around her neck

"_How's everyone today?"_ The camera panned out to see the stadium, and the 100,000 odd people screaming.

"_I just want to say how great it is to be Down Under! This is my single "Halo", and goes out to my dear friend Brooke who is getting married today"_

"_I never promised you a ray of light_

_I never promised you'd be sunshine everyday.."_

"Tutor girl, I can't believe you did that!" Brooke said

"You have never seen this?" Haley asked

"No!"

"After what I did I figured a national shout out would be in order" Haley said shrugging.

_Brooke smoothed down her wedding dress. The strapless gown was an off white colour, with an ivory sash around the waist which fanned out into a metre long trail. The bodice of the dress was threaded with beads and array of threads forming flowers across Brooke's upper body. The front portion of her hair was tied up, her auburn curls falling just past her shoulders. A diamond encrusted tiara fastened her veil to her head. _

_Brooke took a deep breath and turned around to face the full length mirror._

_She exhaled heavily. _This was it_ Brooke thought I finally getting married. Everything is perfect. She worryingly played with the material of the dress. Something at the pit of her stomach knew something was going to go wrong today, Brooke could just feel it._

_Her phone rang shrilly throughout the empty room. She grinned as she read the caller ID._

"_Tutor Girl! Please tell me that you are on your way from New Brunswick Airport?" she said excitedly _

"_Not exactly…"_

"_Ok please don't tell me you are stuck in San Diego?" Brooke said starting to pick at her perfectly manicured nails._

"_Not exactly…" _

"_Well where exactly are you then?" Brooke asked _

"_Well I am in an airport in….Australia" Haley finished_

"_Australia? As in poisonous snakes, driving on the other side of the road, koala bears, Australia?" Brooke screeched _

"_I think they are called koalas but yes that Australia" Haley said calmly_

"_Ok…tell me why you are in Australia when you are supposed to be in Tree Hill for my WEDDING!" Brooke yelled_

"_I'm so sorry Brooke, I was all ready to go to Tree Hill and Joey D called. They want me to sing for pre game entertainment at their football grand final"_

"_You are blowing off my wedding for FOOTBALL!" Brooke continued to yell_

"_Well Australian football is a bit rougher, but this is a great opportunity for me Brooke. This could put me on the map down here. I could really crack into the market from doing this"_

_Brooke sighed heavily into the phone_

"_How could you do this to me Haley?" Brooke asked quietly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes_

"_I'm so sorry Brooke; I promise I will make it up to you"_

_Brooke thought for a moment. As much as she wanted her best friend, she understood why she wasn't going to be there. Most of all, Brooke was proud of what Haley had accomplished, and she knew Haley wouldn't have taken the opportunity if it wasn't important_

"_Ok, Tutor Girl, you are off the hook. But I am expecting one hell of a wedding present."_

"_Ok, and I will get the footage so you can see my grand performance" Haley said laughingly down the phone._

"_Ok Tutor Girl, I've got a wedding to get to"_

"_Bye Tigger, send my congratulations to Lucas too"_

"_Bye Haley"_

_Brooke sat down on the chair by the mirror. _Its going to work out_ Brooke repeated to herself. _

_Suddenly she heard a loud knock on the door_

"_Come in" she said_

"_Brooke, I just wanted to find out when Haley is showing up, the photographer wants a photo of the bridesmaids and groomsmen, but it kinda looks uneven with Junk standing by himself" Rachel said at rapid speed_

"_Oh no…" Brooke said _

"_What??" Rachel said alarmingly_

"_I just talked to Haley. She isn't coming. Now we have an uneven wedding party" Brooke screeched to unhuman levels._

"_Brooke, honey, calm down" Rachel said rubbing Brooke's back to soothe her._

"_Calm down, Rachel? While I told Haley to go conquer the world, I have an uneven wedding party, and my parents didn't even come!"_

"'_Is that's what this is really about? Your dad not walking you down the isle"_

_Brooke's eye widened with realisation. Rachel saw her friend's mind ticking over._

"_What?" Rachel asked _

"_That's it, Rach!" Brooke exclaimed_

"_What's it?"_

"_I could get Mouth to give me away, it's perfect!" she said pacing up and back_

_Rachel watched her friend work out the new plan_

"_Peyton and Nathan, you and Cooper, Bevin and Skills, and Shelley and Junk, it's perfect! I'm brilliant"_

"_I'll go tell the boys" Rachel said_

"_Hey Rach?" Brooke asked_

"_Yeah?" she said, turning around_

"_Thanks for being my maid of honour" Brooke said_

"_What I thought Haley was…oh" Rachel said, pulling Brooke into a tight hug. "Thanks, Brooke"_

"_It's nothing; I'm just sorry you were my second choice"_

"_Don't worry, bitch" Rachel said as she breezed through the door_

_Rachel knocked on the boy's door, and didn't wait for an answer._

"_Hey Rachel" Nathan said, before resuming the task of fiddling with his tie_

"_Hi boys, slight change of plan" Rachel said as she pecked Cooper on the lips._

"_Huh?" Lucas said from the corner of the room._

"_Look, Haley bailed out last minute, so Shelley is going to partner Junk, and Mouth, your walking Brooke down the isle"_

"_What?" he said nervously_

"_Yes, get a grip Mouth, she is bummed that her parents can't be here, and she thinks it's a great idea, as do I" _

"_But…"_

"_But you are like her best male friend, Mouth, it's not like Lucas can walk her down the isle" Rachel said _

"_True, you should do it, Mouth" Lucas said _

"_Ok, I'm in" Mouth replied_

"_Great, I already told Shelley, see you later boys"_

_Time passed slowly for Brooke. She was uncharacteristically nervous, repeating her vows over and over again. Again, a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts._

"_Rach, I'm fine really, go get your fat ass ready" Brooke yelled_

"_It's not Rachel" Peyton said as she walked in, her crimson strapless dress falling just above her knees._

"_Oh hi Peyton" Brooke said distractingly _

_Peyton looked at Brooke. She looked absolutely stunning, but there was sadness about her, something that only someone who had known her 17 years could really tell._

"_What's up Brooke?" Peyton asked plainly_

"_Nothing, everything is fine"_

"_That's crap and you and I both know it"_

_Brooke took a deep breath_

"_I'm worried, Peyton. First of all my parents don't show up, then Haley backed out, I just feel like Lucas might feel the same way" Brooke said picking at her nails_

"_Are you kidding, B.Davis? Lucas is crazy about you. You two battled cheating, 2 break-ups on account of well…me, a couple of absentee parents, and living on opposite sides on the country, you are as meant to be as Joey and Pacey, Carrie and Mr. Big, and Ross and Rachel"_

"_Thanks Peyton, believe it or not, that helped" she said smiling slightly_

"_I think I will believe it" she said smiling_

"_Well I better finish putting my face on" Brooke said gesturing to the array of bottles on the table._

"_Alright" Peyton said getting up from her seated position._

_Brooke turned back to the vanity, and started applying lipstick_

"_One more thing Brooke" Peyton said_

_Brooke just looked at Peyton_

"_I will always be your friend, Brooke. It doesn't matter if you're not mine, but we have been through too much to lose our friendship. I'm not willing to let our friendship go because of some guy" _

_Brooke sat speechless, her mouth gapping open. Peyton watched Brooke for a moment, but it seemed pretty obvious Brooke wasn't going to reciprocate Peyton's sentiment._

_Peyton walked through the door and she paused from a moment._

"_You look beautiful, Brooke"_

_Brooke opened her mouth to say something, but Peyton had disappeared._

"_She isn't coming?!" he fumed_

"_Calm down, Nathan" Lucas said "I'm the one supposed to be freaking out about the wedding"_

"_How can she do this to Brooke? Of all the selfish, manipulative, heartless things she has done" _

"_Geez Nathan, by the way you are ranting, you'd think she was your wife" Skills said_

"_She was once" he said scowling at Skills_

"_Yes she isn't anymore, Nate, remember that, plus your current wife is looking smoking hot, and waiting outside" said Junk_

"_I second that" Skills said_

_Nathan glared at the occupants in the small room beside the chapel._

"_Where is she anyway?" Nathan asked haughtily _

"_Outside talking to Shelley" Mouth said_

"_That's not the she he is referring to" Lucas muttered_

_Rachel walked into the room, her willowy v neck dress hugging her curves_

"_Arighty party people, the bride is on the move" Rachel said_

_Lucas took a jaggered breath. Nathan slapped Lucas on the back._

"_Don't worry man, your marrying one of the good ones"_

"_Yeah not to mention one of the hot ones" Skills said as he bumped fists with Lucas_

"_Let's go otherwise the Brooke will beat you down the isle. How bad would that look?" Mouth asked from the door_

_Lucas walked past Mouth, on the way to the front of the chapel_

"_Look after my girl would you" Lucas said_

"_Always, man" Mouth said as they shook hands._

_As the groomsmen met the bridesmaids at the front of the church, Mouth walked to the maid's quarters where Brooke was getting ready. Brooke was pacing nervously in the small house, unable to shake the giant moth like creatures moving around in her stomach. Haley had once told her singing the final to les miserables would help the nerves. It might help Haley the singing superstar, but today of all days, it wasn't helping this bride to be._

_A pounding on the door stopped Brooke in her tracks._

_On the other side, stood a very dashing Marvin McFadden._

"_Look at you, Mr Bond" Brooke said smiling at her friend._

"_Brooke you look…"_

"_Fabulous, I know"_

"_And the most beautiful bride"_

"_Thanks, Mouth"_

"_You ready?"_

"_I think so" Brooke said, some uncertainty flashing in her eyes_

"_Brooke do you know why you and Lucas are made for one another?"_

"_Why?" she whispered_

"_Because both your hearts are the same, that's why Brooke"_

"_You sure, Mouth"_

"_Positive, now let's get you married" Mouth said as he offered his arm out_

"_Thanks Mouth, you're a true friend" she said taking hold of Mouth arm, and they began walking out of the cottage to the chapel._

"_Lucas?"_

"_Mom, I thought you would miss the ceremony"_

"_Missing my only son's wedding, I don't think so"_

"_Where is Keith and Lilly?"_

"_Over there" pointing to where all the bridesmaids were gathered around the flower girl_

"_Well looks like that's my cue to go" as he saw Mouth open the door to the cottage_

"_I'm so proud of you, Lucas" Karen said kissing her son on the cheek_

"_Thanks, Ma"_

_Lucas walked down the isle, and took is place on the podium_

_Next, 7 year old Lilly walked down, drizzling rose petals along the entirety of the walk._

_Next, Karen and Keith came in; smiling proudly every step they took._

_Shelly, in her revealing spaghetti strap cocktail dress accompanied a blushing Junk, whose eyes were looking directly in front of him._

_Skills and Bevin appeared next, her bias cut dress falling just above her bronze wedges. The couple smiling brightly to the 200 guests within the church._

_Peyton was next to walk in, with a surly looking Nathan. Lucas could see, even when he had entered the chapel, that Nathan had one thing, rather, one person on his mind. Peyton didn't exactly look care free either. She moved from have a slight smile on her face for the crowd to a frown when glancing at a troubled Nathan._

_Rachel waltzed into the chapel, Cooper keeping up with her long strides. She flashed a smile for the myriad of cameras, showing her best side. As the couple took to opposite sides of the podium, Rachel winked at Cooper._

_As the maid of honour stepped into place, the processional music changed to the song Brooke had picked. Evermore's Never Let You Go filled the chapel as Brooke and Mouth appeared._

_Lucas mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape as he saw his soon to be wife. _

_As Brooke stood at the entrance of the chapel, the sunset perfectly outlined her shape, making her look almost angel like._

_The bouquet of roses encompassed her hands, her smile lighting up the room, her dimples displayed in full view. As they began to walk down the isle, the church's occupants stood in one collective motion. Hundreds of cameras flashed as Brooke and Mouth made their way down the isle. Brooke's head moved from side to side, making sure everyone saw the glow that her wedding day bought._

_Finally, they reached the podium. Mouth kissed Brooke on the cheek and whispered "Remember your hearts belong together"_

"_Thanks for giving me away Mouth" Brooke said_

"_I could never really do that" he said before taking his place behind Nathan._

_Lucas grasped Brooke's hand, and guided her to the top of the podium. As they faced each other, Lucas carefully lifted her veil._

"_You're so beautiful, I'm glad your mine" he said_

"_Right back atcha" Brooke said winking at Lucas_

_The couple faced the celebrant, the years planning the wedding, and the childhood dream of Brooke's had finally come true._

"God I looked completely hot that day" Brooke said, rubbing her stomach

"Aw come on, Brooke, you have the total hot pregnant wife thing going for you" Haley said

"Thanks" Brooke said leaning back on the couch

"So how is wedded bliss?" Haley enquired

"Do you see the size of my stomach?"

"Good point"

"I really miss this, Brooke" Haley admitted

"Me too, honey"

"Did you enjoy your party?"

Brooke thought for a moment

"Yeah despite fights, divorce papers and a rather intense D&M, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way"

"I'm glad"

"Tutor Girl?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still believe in having one true love?" Brooke asked

"Yeah I do"

"And Nathan?" she asked carefully

"I'm not sure. All I know is I want the person who kissed me in the rain in front of my house when I was 16, the person who proposed after we had sex, the man who remembered what one necklace meant to me. I'm just not completely sure that's Nathan."

"Just hang in there, buddy, he might surprise you"

"Do you think I will find the kind of love you and Luke share?"

"I have no doubt"

Brooke watched her friend from her spot on the couch. She had a feeling that being in the same house as Nathan had bought back memories that Haley would like to forget, or had been trying to run from the last 10 years. But if Brooke knew that Haley would have to stop running from the truth, like she had all those years ago, Haley was going to miss out on something truly magical, and that Brooke thought was the greatest tragedy of all.

11


	11. The Right Time

Chapter 11

**A/N: Can I say a humongous THANK-YOU to everyone for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Although it was Brucas-centric I tried to thread some Naley back story in there. I hope that the next chapter satisfies the Naley fans out there. Remember Reviews=Love!!BTW please vote on the poll on my page for the sex of the Brucas baby…..**

Chapter 11-The Right Time

The two women cleaned up the lounge room in silence, each absorbed in her own thoughts. The front door slammed shut, and Lucas and Nathan walked through the door, Nathan cowering behind Lucas.

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas said

"Broody, you're back, what took you so long?" she said briefly kissing him on the lips

"We just took a few pit stops" he said guiltily looking behind him at Nathan, who was having considerable trouble removing his shoes.

"Ok…" she said suspiciously, her hands moving slowly to her hips

"We stopped by a bar or two" Lucas admitted looking away from his wife.

"Honey…is Nathan drunk?" she asked sweetly

"Just a bit"

"I don't think drinking away his problems was the best idea"

"I couldn't stop him" he said raising his hands in defeat

"Like hell you couldn't" Brooke said walking away from the group

"Brooke" Lucas said following her into the kitchen

"He almost wrecked the party Luke" 

"He's just hurting you know" 

"I know, you might want to tell your brother when he sobers up that Jake wanted him to read through some papers. They are in there" she said waving her hand towards the study

"Thanks gorgeous" he said, kissing Brooke on the cheek

"Alright bucko, just go tend to the drunken lout would you" Brooke said rolling her eyes

"Ok"

"Oh and Luke? If he throws up anywhere, you're cleaning it up" she said before walking back into the lounge room, and to Haley

"Great" Lucas said to himself

"Haley….HALEY" Nathan yelled

"Nathan, what on earth?" she said, walking out from her guest bedroom

"Haley, Haley beautiful Haley" he said swaying down the hall

"Nathan…have you been drinking?" Haley said laughing slightly

"No….well maybe" he said before entering her room. "Haley, I love you, I love you in the shout from the roof tops, heart beating a million times a minute when you around, wanting to kiss you when I am within 10 feet kind of way." He rambled on 

"Oh Nate, why don't you take a seat…" she said concerned at the way her former flame was acting out.

"No, I mean it Haley you're the one" he said, trying to get through to her

Chills went down Haley's spine. How is it possible that Nathan uttered the very same words as the conversation she was having earlier that day?

"Ok, Fabio" she said rolling her eyes, and continuing to fold the garments in front of her.

"Haley about me and Peyton, the reason why we got married is…"

"Yeah?" she said, looking up, suddenly interested. She had always wondered the circumstances around why they got married, so suddenly. Before Brooke had told Haley that night in Houston, Haley didn't even know they were dating again, so the shot gun nuptials were always a sore point for her. 

"Is…" he said, swallowing visibly.

"Nate you're looking very pale" she said concerned 

Nathan sprinted out of Haley's bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. Haley could hear Nathan retching from her room.

"Oh Nathan" she said before resuming folding her clothes

"Haley?" 

"Luke?"

"I heard Nathan shouting where is he?" he asked looking around the room

"Throwing up the contents of his stomach in to the guest bathroom" she replied

"Terrific...I hope he didn't say anything stupid" Lucas said hopefully

"Nah...only that he loves me" she said glibly 

"Ok…Look Haley I know that we don't talk like we used to, but can I tell you something?" 

"Of course, Luke" she said waving him into the room

"Maybe the reason he just declared his love for you, is because he is continually putting himself out there, and is just scared that you might actually love him back" he quietly stated

"Same old Luke, always had a way with words, particularly when it comes to matters of the heart" she said, sitting down on the bed with him

"Yeah well I figured it was time to share the wealth" he said before slipping out of the room, leaving Haley with her thoughts.

It had been an eventful trip for Haley. The one person who she loved most in the world declared his love for her; she got to see all her friends again, and most importantly rebuild some bridges Haley thought she destroyed when she left Tree Hill. It wasn't the complete disaster like she thought it would.

* * *

"Haley, you all set?" Brooke asked

"Yep, sorry it was such a short visit, but if I take anymore time off the record company would kill me" she said rolling her eyes

"No problems, Grammy Girl, but you promise to be here for the birth, right?" Brooke asked hopefully

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world" she said hugging Brooke

"You sure I can't drive you to the airport?" Brooke asked 

"No you go enjoy all your new presents" Haley said gesturing towards the gifts still sitting in the lounge room

"You know me to well. Have you spoken to Nathan this morning?" Brooke asked carefully

"No, I don't think an earthquake could wake him after the drinking binge he went on yesterday"

"Haley you have to deal with him sooner or later" Brooke said bluntly

"There is nothing to talk about" Haley denied

"Dude, he declared his love for you. More then once might I add"

"I know, but like I told him last week, nothing is going to happen until his is officially divorced" Haley simply stated

The deep tone of the taxi's horn echoed through the house.

"That's my cue" Haley said lifting her luggage towards the door

"Ohh Tutor Girl, I'm going to miss you" Brooke said hugging her friend

"I'm going to miss you too, Tigger. I'll see you in 2 months ok?" She said sadly, missing her friend already

"You better" Brooke said following Haley out the door

"Bye, Brooke"

"Bye, Haley"

Brooke waved as the taxi pulled out of the driveway, and drove down the street. She walked back into the house where a dishevelled Nathan was standing in the kitchen, coffee in hand.

"How you feeling Nate?" Brooke asked, snickering slightly

"Like ass" he said, sitting down by the counter

"Yeah you look like it too" 

"Thanks Brooke" he said sarcastically

"You're not going to get any sympathy from me, buddy" Brooke said sternly

"I don't want any" he replied

"Good"

"So where is Haley?" he asked casually

"She's gone Nate" Brooke said slowly

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" he asked panicked

"Back to San Diego"

"Oh" he said, feeling more deflated then he did when he woke up

"Don't worry Nathan, you will see her soon enough" Brooke said

"You promise?" he said vulnerably

"I promise" she said patting him supportively on the back. 

* * *

"Dude when are you getting here, I am sick of Lucas hovering. You'd think I was about to pop" Brooke chattered into the phone

"I'm sorry; I promise I will be on the flight tomorrow" Haley replied

"You said that the last 2 times" Brooke reminded her

"I'm sorry…I'm trying to record my next album Brooke, the record company is on my back" Haley said

"Any ballads about a boy we both know and love?" Brooke asked carefully

"Possibly, anyway, I got to go, Tigger" Haley replied

"Ok, Luke is going to pick you up tomorrow" Brooke said

"Ok, see you soon, Buddy" Haley said before hanging up the phone. She felt guilty for brushing Brooke off, but she couldn't deal with any feelings, possible feelings, she corrected herself that she had for Nathan.

Brooke stretched her legs out along the couch. Her due date was 8 days ago and as much as becoming a mother scared her, but she was feeling so fat, she could hardly see her ankles, and it felt like 100 degrees out. The fan was on the highest it could go, and she was currently nursing a bowl of cookies 'n' cream ice cream that wasn't helping any.

"Hey Cheery?"

"Yeah?" she said fanning herself with the magazine she was reading

"Who was on the phone?" Lucas asked

"Just Haley"

"Did she say when she is coming?" Lucas asked

"Yeah tomorrow I told her you would be picking her up"

"She didn't mention….." Lucas said, nodding up to the upper level of the house

"No, I asked her but she just skirted around the question"

"Oh" he said disappointedly 

"Yeah that just about covers it" Brooke said, still waving the magazine around

"Do you think they will be as happy as we are?" he said, sitting at the edge of the couch

"I hope so..." Brooke said before kissing Lucas seductively on the lips.

* * *

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?" he said, coming out of the rumpus room

"Shouldn't you been going to pick up Haley soon?" Brooke reminded her husband

"Yeah in a little bit"

"Where's Nate?" Brooke asked

"Where else" 

"That man has turned into a sulky moody teenage boy" she said rolling her eyes, slowly moving up the stairs before stopping short in front of the first guest room

She began knocking on the door loudly.

"Hey Nate" she called

All she heard from within the room was a serious of grunts

"NATE!!" she yelled louder

"What BROOKE!!" Nathan bellowed as he opened the door. Brooke took a step back as she looked at her brother in law. His hair had turned into a tragic version of a mullet; it looked like he hadn't shaved since Haley had left 2 months prior, and not to mention the smell

"Nate, have you heard of a shower?" she asked holding her nose

"Did you just come in here to insult my personal hygiene or is there some purpose to this visit?" he asked before slumping back onto the beanbag, and resumed watching the basketball on the television

"No not really...just thought you wanted to know Haley is back in town as of an hour from now" she said

"Yeah I heard that before…" 

"Whatever, Nathan, just thought you might want to clean yourself up otherwise Haley might realise what a no hoper you have become" Brooke slammed the door shut and stormed down the stairs

"God your brother is impossible! I swear if we are having a boy you're the one who is going to play bad cop" she fumed

"What's he done this time?" Lucas asked as he put on his shoes

"Nothing just the usual, he thinks the only form of communication is through grunting like a caveman. Anyway, Broody go pick up Haley" she said, waving her husband out the door

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly

"Positive, I love you" Brooke said pushing her husband out the door

Lucas walked through the door, and out onto the street. He was reluctant to leave Brooke by herself, or as alone as Brooke was going to be in the house with an inconsolable Nate. _Oh well,_ he thought, _it is only an hour, what could it hurt?_

Brooke quietly shut the door, and lent against it briefly. The stabbing pain she had been feeling on and off all day had returned, and was getting more excruciating. She wrapped her hands around her stomach, before lying down on the coach, and slowly drifting off to sleep. Brooke awoke with a start, sweat dripping down her slender face. The pain in her stomach had intensified so much that she couldn't move. Brooke hadn't felt any pain like this before, but she had heard Karen describe it. _Oh crap_ Brooke thought.

"Nathan!!" she yelled

All her screams were met with was a few thumps from the upstairs

"Nate, please!!" she pleaded. He had initially ignored Brooke calls, thinking it was just his sister in law nagging him again. But there was urgency in her voice that told him something was wrong. He opened the door and sprinted down the stairs.

"Brooke…"

He found her on all fours; pain etched on her face. Her face was ghostly white, her hand grasping the end of the coffee table. 

"Nate…I think I'm in labour" she muttered, before another wave of pain shook through her.

* * *

**A/N: first of all, sorry for the time jumps, I just want to accelerate the story more. A few hints of what's to come**

**Brooke goes into labour**

**A spanner is thrown in the works…but what is it??**

**Lots more Naley love to come**

Please Review!!


	12. Casualty

Haley's phone rang just as she got into Lucas' SUV

**A/N:Sorry sorry it has been forever since I updated.**** For some reason I have been getting a bit of a writers block with this story!.Anyway, this is an extra long chapter to make up for it! Please read and review-Lydia**

Chapter 12-Casualty

Haley's phone rang just as she got into Lucas' SUV.

"Hello?" Haley said as Lucas hopped into the driver seat.

"Haley its Nathan"

"Nathan" she said surprise evident in her tone.

Lucas looked at Haley as soon as he knew who the caller was. His brother had turned into a whiny little boy since Haley had left 2 months ago, and he and especially Brooke were getting fed up with him.

"Look, is Lucas there?" Nathan asked nervously

"Yes, we are just heading back to the house" Haley said, twirling her hair up and down

"You might want to head to the hospital" Nathan replied

"Hospital? What's going on Nate?"

"It's Brooke; she went into labour about half an hour ago"

"Oh my god" Haley said, her face turning deathly white

"Hurry Hales" Nathan said before hanging up.

"Luke we have to turn around" Haley said calmly

"Why" he said, shifting in his seat

"It's Brooke, she's in labour"

"Are you kidding me?" Lucas said, his face changing to a bright shade of red

"No Lucas, now turn the damn car around" Haley said firmly. She didn't know how much time they would have, and Haley knew that Lucas would never forgive himself if he missed the birth of his child.

Lucas turned the car around in quite a dangerous motion. Haley felt glad that she had her seat belt on as the cars in both lanes tooted at Lucas' silver hybrid.

"Geez Lucas, are you trying to kill us?"

"I'm not going to miss the birth, Haley. Brooke would kill me" He said, eyes focused on the road.

"I'm sure we will get there in plenty of time, Luke. Nathan said that she only went into labour not long ago" Haley said trying to calm him down. Haley could see Lucas' knuckles turn white, as he was clutching the steering wheel so hard.

"She told me to go. I should have stayed" he said

"Calm down. Now just put some gas into it, and get us there ASAP"

As Lucas accelerated, and sped towards the direction of the hospital, Haley had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't shake. The same feeling that she had when she walked up the path to Nathan's apartment 5 years ago, the same feeling she had when walking into the Scott mansion 2 months ago. She wasn't going to share this feeling with Lucas; he was a nervous wreck as it is. She glanced over briefly at him. When they were kids, she always knew what to say, but he had become a stranger. So they sat in silence.

* * *

"Is he coming Nate?" Brooke yelped

"Yeah he and Haley are on their way" Nathan said as he sat down beside her bed.

"Oh thank god" she said as she panted through another contraction.

"Did he say anything else?" Brooke asked as soon as she relaxed

"No, actually I talked to Haley" he said in a nonchalant manner

"Ok…well I guess one good thing has come out of my pain"

"What's that?"

"You talked to Haley" Brooke said, a small smile adorning her worn out face

"Yeah"

"Okkkayyy….give me your hand, Nate" Brooke said, every inch of her body convulsing in pain

"Why??" he said alarmingly

"Because Luke isn't here, so I guess you will have to do, I need someone to help me through the contractions" she cried

"I'll be back" Nathan said as he quickly walked out of the room

"Nathan!!" Brooke screamed

Nathan ran out of Brooke's room, sickened slightly. He couldn't take this. It wasn't that hospital freaked him out, or even Brooke giving birth, it's that feeling that he shouldn't be in there with her. That was Luke's job, or Haley's. He didn't know what to do.

Sure Brooke was a great friend, and sister in law, but he didn't feel right being in there. His fingers trembled as he fished her phone from his pocket.

The phone ringed a number of times before the person on the other end finally picked up.

"Hey, it's me. Could you come to the hospital please? Brooke needs you" After a few moments, he closed the phone and walked back into Brooke's room.

* * *

"Lucas, I know I said to speed it up, but I think this is slightly ridiculous" she said as her surroundings were passing at alarming speed.

"I can't miss it, I can't" he muttered

"You're not going to miss it, Luke"

"How do you know that??"

"Because if this baby waited over a week more then it should have to make an appearance, it will wait for its Daddy to be there"

"Thanks Haley"

"No problem, buddy"

She squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"Thanks for being here. Brooke appreciates it. So do I"

"Luke—WATCH OUT!!" A red hum bug had drifted into their lane, and was fast approaching. Haley screamed as she covered her face with her hands, and Lucas pressed the brakes so hard that the car did a 360 degree spin, and crashed into the car that had swerved into their lane.

Haley patted her body to make sure everything was still attached. She sighed in relief as her hand grazed over her necklace.

"Nathan…" she muttered before lapsing into black.

* * *

"Nathan, where's Lucas?" Brooke said as he squeezed his hand through another contraction

"I—don't—know" he said gasping in pain

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, you're just squeezing a bit too tight, it hurt like hell"

Brooke gave him a look, which was all too familiar. The look that meant she was about to kill him. He had to get out of him fast, but Lucas would never forgive him.

"Brooke, are you ok?" Peyton said, walking into the room and took a seat opposite Nathan.

"Oh thank god" Nathan said moving quickly vacating the seat next to the bed. He sprinted from the room before Brooke could say another word.

Nathan was walking down the corridor towards the cafeteria when his phone rang.

He looked at the ID which flashed "Unknown Number"

"Hello?" He said quietly, he knew that his cell phone should be turned off, but didn't care, as long as Lucas got here in time.

"Is this Nathan Scott"

"Speaking"

"My name is Dr Murphy; I work at Mt Sinai Hospital. Would you be able to come to the hospital right away?" he asked in a deep baritone

"Well actually I am already here"

"So you already know about your brother and ex wife being in a car accident?"

"No, what the hell happened?" Nathan screeched, others around him looking at him in distain.

"I think you need to report to the nurses' station in the ED department and ask for me"

"Thank you doctor"

Nathan sprinted towards the lift, his heart pumping a million miles an hour.

"Come on, come on" he muttered to himself. After what felt like an eternity, he decided to use the stairs. He silently thanked Whitey for making him to do stair drills during high school.

He travelled the four floors with ease, until he reached the ground floor. He flew through the door into the ED.

"Where's Dr Murphy?"

"And you are?" The nurse said, her pony tail bobing up and down

"Nathan Scott"

"Come this way"

Nathan followed the nurse through a series of halls before stopping short.

"Hey!" he exclaimed running right into her.

"Please wait here, Dr Murphy, he will be out shortly"

"Ok,ok" he said as he started pacing up and down the hall. Every so often he looked at the clock, but only minutes had passed since the nurse left.

The clinical white door opened, and a middle aged man stepped out.

"Mr Scott?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr Murphy; I am the attending on call" he said, shaking Nathan's hand briefly

"Where are they?"

"Would you like to take a seat, Mr Scott?" the gentleman asked, motioning to the plastic chairs in the hallway.

"Nathan, call me Nathan"

"Fine, Nathan. Your brother, Lucas, sustained minor injures when the car collided with the other vehicle. He has a minor concussion and a broken arm" the doctor said, reading off the chart

"Oh thank god. And Haley?"

Nathan saw the doctor's demeanour falter for a moment before continuing.

"According to the ambulance report, your brother and ex wife were driving along 5th avenue when a car coming in the opposite direction drifted into their lane. Although your brother tried to stop the car in time, it collided with the other car on the passengers' side"

"What are you trying to say?"

The doctor sighed. Despite having over 10 years as an ED doctor, this part never got easier. This man clearly loved the woman who was lying in the room adjacent. The look in his eyes was so familiar to the healer. The look of hope, and desperation all wrapped up in one look. So many people had that in the past, and this was no exception.

"Ms James has sustained extensive injuries. When she presented in the ED, she had a collapsed lung, both legs were broken in numerous places, massive internal bleeding, and lacerations to the kidney and spleen"

"Oh god"

"Unfortunately, Ms James went into cardiac twice, once in transit and again in surgery"

"Surgery?" he repeated weakly

"She had extensive internal injuries Nathan. We had to remove Ms James' spleen, also remedy the massive internal bleeding. She lost a lot of blood"

"Is she ok now?" Nathan asked, his voice trembling slightly

"I'm afraid we had to induce her into a medical coma, due to her injuries"

"Will she come out of it?"

"Im not sure, if she does, it would be a miracle"

"Can I see her?"

"Yes..but be warned, Ms James' facial features have been damaged by the impact."

"Where's Lucas?"

"He has been taken up to the ward"

"He has to know his wife is in room 403 on the maternity ward"

"I will let him know"

"Ok…" Nathan said as he walked towards Haley's room.

As his hand grasped the door handle, he turned towards the doctor once more.

"Dr Murphy, how did you know Haley was my ex- wife? We got divorced over 10 years ago"

"She listed you as next of kin"

"Thank you"

Nathan walked into Haley's room, unsure and completely certain at the same time. Nathan tiptoed into the hospital room. He stopped at the foot of Haley's bed, and whacked himself in the head. "She's unconscious you idiot, she's not going to hear you"

He had never seen Haley look so vulnerable. Both legs were elevated, purple-yellow bruises covering her face. The doctor obviously hadn't prepared Nathan enough for what he was about to face.

Its not like Nathan loved Haley because of her looks, but it certainly helped. Now he could hardly recognise her. He sank into the chair beside her bed, not fully comprehending the severity of the situation. It was the same youthful ignorance that made him believe she hadn't gone the first time, or that Dan almost killed his uncle. "_Everything is going to be ok" _Nathan repeated to himself_. "It has to be."_

* * *

"Mrs Scott?"

"Yes?" Brooke said, looking up at the older gentleman.

"I'm Dr Murphy" he said, approaching her bedside.

"Oh hi I think there was a mix up my doctor is Dr Freeman" she replied

"Oh no I'm not an OBYN, Mrs Scott"

"I don't get it" she said, looking at the doctor inquisitively.

"Mrs Scott your husband has been in a car accident"

"What, no no no no" she said, tears slipping quickly down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I am the one to tell you this, but you brother in law was insistent on staying with his ex wife" Dr Murphy explained.

"Are you kidding me?? This is some sort of joke right?? Nathan is setting this up so I can pass the time" she said, trying to convince herself

"I'm afraid not, your husband will be fine, the head nurse on his floor will give him the message of where you are" he said gently

"Thank you doctor" she whispered

"It will be ok, Brooke" Peyton said, squeezing her hand in reassurance, but she felt scared. Peyton had lost so much while sitting in hospitals. She didn't want Brooke to go through that, but she had to postive. If not for her own sake, then for Brooke's.

"Yeah"

"Excuse me ladies, I have to get back" The doctor said gently.

"Ok" Brooke said, tears still rolling down her face in rapid succession.

"I'm sure he will be ok, Brooke"

Just then a woman in her late 30's walked into the room. Her red hair tied up into a bun, and adorning salmon coloured scrubs.

"Brooke, how are you feeling?" she said, examining the foetal monitor

"Not good" she said hiccuping

The doctor fiddled with the monitor, and quickly examined Brooke

"Well looks like your baby will make an appearance shortly. Has your husband arrived yet?"

"No-I" Brooke started to shake, tears falling rapidly down her already flushed face, as she tried to fight through another contaction

"Her husband with in a car accident." Peyton stated quietly

"I'm not doing this without him" Brooke cried

Peyton looked at Brooke as she continued to sob. She had seen the concerned look on the doctors' face. The famous Davis stubborn streak was setting in, and there was no stopping Brooke once she had made up her mind.

"Ok well Brooke, we can wait until you are in d-cells, but then we are going to get you straight into the delivery room, ok?" Dr Freeman explained and left the room once again.

"k" she mumbled

"Broooke…" Peyton said, rubbing Brooke's back to soothe her.

"What"

"Luke is going to be ok"

"Yeah I know"

Peyton watched Brooke intently.

She could see Brooke was upset, but she knew nothing she could say or do would comfort her until she saw Luke for herself. Brooke reached out and grabbed Peyton's hand and squeezed it tightly.

* * *

Nathan had been sitting by Haley's bed for what seemed like days, yet it was only hours. He sat there in silence, unable to look away in fear he would miss something.

"You know, it helps to talk to her"

"Excuse me?"

A blonde haired lady with her hair tightly pulled back into a braids and wearing powder blue scrubs smiled slightly back.

"Studies have shown that talking to comatose patients help the healing process"

"What should I say?" Nathan asked uncertainly

"Anything, memories you have together, that sort of thing"

"When will she wake up?"

"When she is ready" the nurse said, scribbling down some notes in Haley's chart.

"Thanks" before looking back at Haley once more.

"Hales, I don't really know what to say, you were the one was could deal with the crises, handle the bills that sort of thing. The practical stuff. Do you remember the conversation we had on the football field? You were always prepared…." 

"_Hey hot stuff" she said climbing on the bleachers._

"_Hey, baby" Nathan said, his eyes falling on the ring placed on her left ring finger._

"_What are you doing out here, football isn't exactly your thing" she said, sitting next to him._

"_I just come out here to think sometimes"_

"_Ahh my hubbie the ponderer, I like it" she giggled. _

_Haley pecked Nathan softly on the lips. He felt so energised like there was a lifeline holding him connected to her. He had never felt like this before, not with Peyton or any other the brainless tarts at their high school. When she kissed him, he felt alive, that he could do anything, be anyone._

"_Not that I don't enjoy your company, but aren't you supposed to be at the café today?" _

"_I'm on my way there. I just wanted to give you this" she said handing him a black envelope._

"_What is it?"_

"_It's a death folder" she stated plainly_

"_A what?"_

"_A folder that holds all the important stuff, insurance number, PIN codes, a letter I wrote"_

"_Oh ok…am I supposed to do one?" he asked uncertainly._

"_Not if you don't want to, plus we both know that you wouldn't know your cell number if it wasn't programmed into your phone"_

"_I'd be offended if it wasn't true"_

"_It's settled then. So if something happens to me, you can open it" Haley said_

"_Well I won't need to, because we are going to live a long happy life together, and I won't let anything happen to you" he said, pulling her in close._

"_You promise?"_

"_Promise"_

"_Always?"_

"_And forever"_

Nathan got up abruptly and quickly left the room, only looking back briefly at the ailing Haley.


	13. All Kinds Of Time

Nathan,

Chapter 13-All Kinds of Time

A/N: Thanks to everyone for their wonderful reviews, they brighten my day!Now read and review!!hehe-Lydia xoxo

_Nathan,_

_Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would find my soul mate at 16. I want you to know if anything happens to me, if we are 16, 36 or 96 years of age, I want you to find someone that makes you happy. Don't end up like Whitey, Nathan, and pining away years after they are gone. Someone deserves your love, if not me, find the person who is going to love you back. Nate, know that you made me happy just being with you. Every time I look at my wedding ring, it reminds me of the feeling I had, that day on the beach when I knew no matter what happened, we would look after each other. Some say that you only get one true love in a lifetime, and Nathan Scott, your mine. Always and forever, your Haley._

Nathan didn't know at first where he had put the folder that Haley had given him 10 years prior. Finally, after tearing apart the guest bedroom in which he had been residing, he found a key. Slowly he had opened the storage room, revealing everything he had been running from the last 10 years. For Nathan's position at the entrance, he could see Haley's white summer dress from when they got married, her keyboard, and the wedding wall. Nathan had lost count of the times he went down to the beach to burn everything that reminded him of her. But he couldn't. Instead everything had ended up in a storage facility he had paid for every month since she had left. 120 months. And in that time, he had been in there exactly one time.

He glanced around the space, trying to locate the folder.

Sighing, Nathan took one step into the enclosed space. And then another. Finally he stood in front of a container, full to the brim of wedding memorabilia. He touched the vase containing sand from the beach, and some photos that have fallen off the wedding wall that had been thrown haphazardly beside it. And there it was. Inside the purple photo album, right beside the photo of Nathan and Haley in the beach after they had recited their vows, was the folder. The death folder. Nathan shuddered at the thought. _Haley isn't dead yet, _he thought. But maybe it was just time to open it.

Just like she said 10 years prior, everything that he may have needed when they were married was there. Social security numbers, insurance numbers, pin codes to their joint account, everything. As Nathan ruffled through the folder, he came upon a note Haley hadn't mentioned.

_Nathan- _

_Just in case_

_I want There You'll Be by Faith Hill to play at the funeral. I want to be buried in Tree Hill with my family. I want you and Lucas to do the eulogy. Tell Brooke and Peyton not to be too sad, I've gone to a better place. And if we have kids-I want you to tell them everyday til you die how much their mother loved them. And how much I loved their father._

_Always and Forever,_

_Haley xoxo_

A single tear slipped down his face, but he brashly wiped it away. The tear dropped onto the last 2 words of the letter. Typical Haley. Always being so damn practical. Not only had she left a parting letter, but her funeral arrangements as well.

Nathan would be damned if he was going to let her slip away again. He grabbed the contents of the folder and ran out of the unit, heading back to the hospital as fast as he could physically go.

"Peyton where is he?" Brooke screamed

"Brooke you have to calm down, the doctor said he was fine" she said trying to soothe a panicked Brooke

"Well if he is so fine where if he?!"

"Brooke, Lucas has been in a major accident" Peyton gently reminded her friend

"I just don't think I can do this without him" Brooke cried, as she held onto Peyton's hand as she screamed through another contraction.

"Sure you can, plus you have me here"

"Really?"

"Of course" Peyton said, giving Brooke a awkward hug round her still pregnant belly

"Hello ladies, how is the mom to be?" the ward nurse whose name was Greta, asked as she walked into the room

"In pain mostly" Brooke replied dryly

"So is anyone coming into the delivery room with you?"

"My husband" Brooke said automatically.

"And where is the lucky daddy to be?"

"He's not here actually he's on the 3rd floor, he was just involved in a car accident" Peyton said quickly, before Brooke burst out in tears once again.

"Oh I am so sorry Mrs Scott. Well just in case, is there anyone else who will go in with you?"

Brooke thought for a moment

"Peyton?" she squeaked

"Oh no Brooke I don't do births"

"Please, Peyton. Nathan is with Haley so god knows how long will he will be or how well Haley is plus Karen is with Lucas." Brooke rambled

Peyton looked at Brooke who was flushed and looked like she was ready to pop. Most of all she saw the desperation in Brooke's eyes.

"Ok…" she said reluctantly

"Ok I'll get you some scrubs"

"Thanks, P. Sawyer"

"That's ok B.Davis-Scott"

Lucas eyes shot open, his eyes focusing to unfamiliar surroundings. A woman was staring out of the window, her decade torn face stained with black, from the constant flow of tears after receiving the call hours prior.

"Mom?" Lucas rasped

"Lucas, my boy!" she cried, rushing over and hugging her son

"What happened?" he asked his mind still cloudy.

"You were in an accident with Haley, Lucas" she said calmly

"How is she?"

"It's not good" Karen said looking downcast

"Oh god Brooke!" Lucas said suddenly

"Calm down, Lucas. Brooke is still in labour, Peyton is with her."

"I have to be there" he said as he climbed out of the bed and started putting on the hospital issued robe

"Alright but I am wheeling you down there myself. There is no need you collapsing while Brooke is labour, she is stressed out enough" Karen said sternly before pointing to the wheelchair.

"Alright" he said begrudgingly

Brooke was breathing through another contraction, and they were coming a few minutes apart. Brooke was exhausted, she had been going at it for 12 hours, and still no word from Nathan or Karen.

"Peyton" she groaned

"Its going to be ok, Brooke, just breathe"

"Easy for you to say you're not pushing a human being out of your vajayjay!" Brooke said as she squeezed Peyton's hand tight.

"Hi Mrs Scott, how are you going?" Dr Freeman said

"Wishing that the pain would go the hell away and my husband was here" she whimpered

"Alright Brooke, lets see how far along you are"

The doctor examined Brooke for a few moments before getting up

"Ok Brooke, you're ready. Who is going in the delivery room with you?"

"Me" Lucas said from the door

"Lucas, you're here" Brooke cried, tears spilling rapidly down her face.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Pretty Girl" Lucas said as Karen wheeled him to Brooke's bedside

"I could kill you know" she said slapping his arm

"Alright, Brooke, let Lucas put on his scrubs and then we can get you to the delivery room" the doctor said as the orderlies came in to move the bed.

"Oh thank god, I have never felt so much pain in my life" Brooke said, her face scrunching in pain. Brooke looked back for a moment before she was wheeled out of the room.

"Hey Peyton…thanks for being there for me" she said, genuinely smiling at the blonde woman.

"No problem, buddy" Peyton said squeezing her former friend on the shoulder as she got wheeled out of the room.

Lucas, Karen and Peyton watched the gurney move down the corridor and Lucas took a deep breath.

"Thanks for looking after my girl, Peyton" Lucas said giving her a brief hug before following Brooke's gurney to the delivery room.

"Anytime" she said to herself, taking a seat outside in the waiting room.


	14. Makes Me Wonder

Nathan sat by Haley's beside, her hand resting limply in his

**A/N: Hey everyone,sorry it has taken me so long to UD, I had 3 assignments due in this week,uni is so not fun!Thanks to everyone who has read and review, you are all awesome and I really appreciate it.**

**I still do not own OTH...but was it just me or was James Lafferty uber hot in this weeks episode?**

Chapter 14-Makes Me Wonder

Nathan sat by Haley's beside, her hand resting limply in his. He couldn't remember the last time he slept, or ate. All he could think of was Haley, and the letter she had left. He considered calling her parents, or Taylor but a selfish part of him wanted to be the only one looking after her. Nathan talked to her about anything or everything, hoping something would trigger her to wake up.

A soft tap on the door interrupted Nathan's thoughts.

"Nate?" Karen called out

"Hi Karen" he said glumly

"How is she?"

"The same"

"She's are fighter, Nate"

"Yeah" he said, continuing to look at Haley

"Lucas and Brooke sent me down" Karen said gently

"Is Brooke still in labour?" he asked, briefly breaking his gaze from Haley's comatose form.

"No, she gave birth about half an hour ago, a little girl, and name yet to come"

"Oh good, good" he said absently

"How about you have a bit of a break Nate? Go visit your new niece, get a cup of coffee"

"No Haley needs me here" he said stubbornly

"Come on, you're no good to Haley if you end up in the hospital as well. I'll stay with Haley"

"Ok, I'll be back in 15 minutes" he said reluctantly

"Nathan, just have a little faith Haley's going to wake up"

"Thanks Karen"

* * *

Nathan stood outside the nursery, staring at his baby niece.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yeah she is going to be a heart breaker" he replied softly

"Do you ever think about what our baby would look like?" Peyton asked

"All the time"

"Really?"

"Of course"

_Peyton tapped her foot impatiently as she continued to knock on the door. She knew he was in there; Nathan's car was parked out the front_

_Finally she heard the thudding of footsteps coming towards the door._

"_What??" he grunted as he opened the door_

"_Nathan, we need to talk"_

"_About what?"_

"_Can I just come in?"_

"_Whatever" he said before retreating to the couch_

_Peyton stepped over the threshold, her eyes falling upon the state of the apartment. Pizza boxes thrown in random places, and enough beer bottles to fund a liquor store. She subconsciously held her breathe before sitting down adjacent to Nathan._

"_Nathan?"_

"_Yeah?" he said still watching the game_

"_We need to talk"-_

"_If this is about what happened Peyt, it didn't mean—"_

"_Nathan I'm pregnant"_

"_You have to be kidding me" he said slowly_

"_I wouldn't Nathan, not about something like this"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_3 pregnancy tests, all positive. So yeah I think im pregnant" she said sarcastically_

"_What are we going to do?" _

"_I'm going to keep it"_

"_Ok" he said automatically_

"_And you can be involved as much as you like" Peyton stated. She could see Nathan's mind ticking over. Peyton waited patiently for his response._

"_We need to get married"_

"_What Nathan, look I don't think I am the marrying type"_

"_I am not going to let my son or daughter be called all those names that Lucas had to put up with"_

"_I don't want that either"_

"_So we are going to get married" _

"_I suppose so"_

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be" Peyton said, watching Baby Scott sleep peacefully

"I guess so"

"Do you think we should have stayed married?" she asked, still avoiding eye contact with her husband

"I don't know, Peyton, these are hard questions to answer" he said

"I know, but after it happened, there really wasn't any reason for us to stayed married, was there? Maybe we would have been happier if we ended it earlier" she said pensively

_Nathan had been running drills with the team for over 2 hours. Basketball was an outlet where nothing else mattered, and in times like these, he needed it more than ever. He was focused on the task at hand. _

"_Scott!" the assistant coach yelled from the sidelines_

_He looked up, the sweat dripping from his face. The coach beckoned him._

_He reluctantly jogged over. A side bar during practice was rarely a good sign._

"_Scott your wife is one the phone. She said it is an emergency"_

"_Peyton? What's wrong?" he said after snatching the phone from his superior._

"_Nate? It's the baby..." she said weakly_

"_What about the baby Peyton? Is it alright?"_

"_No, its not, Nathan. The baby's gone" she said sobbing _

_Spontaneous abortion is what the medics call it. You and I know it as miscarriage. But any way you put it, at 17 weeks into her pregnancy, Peyton Scott lost her baby._

"It wasn't your fault, Peyton. Remember what the doctor said."

"I know, I guess being around all these babies it makes me wonder" Peyton said watching Baby Scott intently

"I know"

"Do you and Haley ever…"

"We talked about it, but we were just 16, Peyton. Having a baby at 21 is a bit different to having one at 16" he reminded her

"Did you ever imagine being back with her though?"

"Every day since the day she left" Nathan stated honestly

"I sometimes wish I didn't loose the baby. Maybe things would be different" she said

Peyton placed her hand reassuring on Nathan before he turned away.

"I miss the baby, too" he murmured


	15. Author's Note

Hey everyone

Hey everyone.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The last couple of months I had been feeling a bit off colour, and I drummed it down to stress due to university. Then a couple of weeks ago I woke up with a sore neck, where I have a tube that drains fluid from my brain to my stomach (hydrocephalus). Long story short, I got admitted to hospital, initially for observation, but the neurosurgeon (who looked nothing like Patrick Dempsey to my distain) decided to operate, and was hospital for a little over a week. Due to the surgery my concentration and memory is poor, but hopefully I can get the next chapter out the next couple of days when I am feeling a bit better, and can focus on the story. Thanks, Lydia

P.S please do not give up on my stories I love writing for One Tree Hill!


	16. Little Wonders

Lucas wheeled an exhausted Brooke into Haley's room

A**/N: Hey everyone, first of all a special thank you to ****xoxcallie18xox, Sichy, My23, kutebloo, ravens23fan for your kind words regarding my authors note. I'm feeling much better, still a little fatigued and head achy but im at least able to sit in front of a computer to edit chapters I wrote before the surgery. Also a big thank-you to everyone else who has been patient, and I hope this chapter is worth the wait**. Please review!-Lydia xoxo

Chapter 16-Little Wonders

Lucas wheeled an exhausted Brooke into Haley's room. In the corner of the room, Nathan lay asleep quite awkwardly in one of the hospital chairs.

Also sleeping soundly was Brooke and Lucas' 8 hour old baby daughter, who was happily nestling in her mother's arms.

Lucas wheeled Brooke next to the bed, and put the brakes on before taking the seat next to Brooke.

The new parents looked briefly at each other before Brooke started speaking.

"Hi Grammy Girl, its Brooke here, and baby Isabella, I hope you can hear us.

Haley I need you to come back to us, Nathan needs you to come back" She said looking briefly at Nathan's sleeping form

A sob escaped from Brooke, and the tears just kept coming. She tried several times to start speaking but the words couldn't form. Whether it was exhaustion from the labour, hormones or seeing one of her best friends in such a life threatening position, it was all too much to bear.

Lucas put his arm supportively around his wife and spoke up.

"Hey Buddy, it's Lucas, and you need to wake up. For me, for Brooke, for Nathan, and especially for baby Isabella. It's been hard not having you around the last 10 years, someone to talk to, to hang out with. I've miss you Haley and I don't want Isabella to miss everything you can bring into her life. I want you to be the person who she can run to if doesn't want to talk to us, or just for some advice. You were there so many times for me growing up; I don't know if I could have survived it without you. You have to wake up because without you, Isabella won't have a godmother. Are you listening Haley, because you mean the world to me" Lucas said in one breath.

At that moment, Isabella let out a loud wail, sensing her parent's pain. Brooke was still sobbing quietly, but tried to soothe the new born, to no avail. Nathan woke with a start, hearing the commotion.

"Haley?" he said sleepily

"She's still the same, Nathan, go back to sleep" Lucas said to his brother

"No, no, why is the baby here?" he said confused

"Brooke wanted Isabella to meet her godparents"

"Who?"

"You and Haley, silly" Brooke sniffled

"Really?" Nathan replied sitting up straighter, leaning towards the couple.

"Ok can we have this conversation later, Bella is still crying" Lucas said

"What's wrong with her?"

"Maybe she's hungry" Lucas offered as he handed the baby to his wife

"No I just fed her" Brooke said juggling Isabella slightly

"Well maybe she needs a you-know" Nathan said pointing to Isabella's diaper.

Brooke placed her on Haley's bed, ready to check her diaper. The baby's small digits grazed Haley's injured left hand. Through the wailing of the baby, there was an unmistakable sound of a loud groan.

"What was that?" Brooke asked

Nathan shot up from the his seated position and rushed to Haley's side

"Haley? Haley? Can you hear me?" he said watching for any sign of movement

Moments passed without any sign of life. The look on Nathan's face everything. Love coupled with disappointment and just a hint of desperation.

Nathan slumped into a nearby chair, as a sign of defeat.

"Isabella"

Brooke's eyes grew the size of saucers, and picked up the baby from Haley's bed

"Haley"

"Isabella" she rasped again

"Lucas, quick give her some water" Brooke cried

Lucas rushed to the bedside table and bought the cup of water to Haley's lips. She gratefully guzzled the water.

"I'll get the doctor" Nathan said before exiting the room.

"Haley, are you ok?" Lucas asked

"It hurts"

"Where?" Brooke asked worryingly

"Everywhere"

"Its going to be ok, Nathan is getting the doctor" Brooke replied patting Haley gently on the hand, before shooting Lucas a concerned glance.

"Nathan?" she said trying to move her head

"He hasn't left your side, Hales" Lucas stated

Haley rested her head back on the pillows and closed her eyes

"Haley?"

"It's ok"

Haley breathed in for a few moments before opening her eyes once more.

"Is this Isabella?" she asked weakly

"Yes, this is Isabella Haley Scott" Brooke said, moving the baby towards her friend.

"Haley?" she asked softly

"Yes named after her godmother" Lucas said, squeezing Haley on the hand.

"Oh guys" she said tears spilling onto her pillow

"How did you know we named her Isabella?' Brooke asked

"I heard it when I was asleep"

"You heard us?"

"And Nathan"

Just as Haley spoke, Nathan walked in with a doctor.

Lucas looked into his wife's eyes, and both silently agreed to leave the former married couple alone with the doctor. Lucas kissed Haley on the cheek, and removed the breaks of Brooke's wheelchair.

"We'll come by again soon, ok, Grammy girl" Brooke said as she waved from her chair

"Bye Buddy" Lucas said as he pushed Brooke and Isabella out of the room.

The doctor moved to the foot of the bed and removed Haley's bed chart

"Ms James it's nice to see you back in the land of the living"

"Thanks, it's nice to be back"

"My name is Doctor Dunne, your consulting doctor. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell"

"That's to be expected. Do you have any recollection of what happened to you?"

Haley closed her eyes and concentrated hard. All she could remember arriving at the airport, getting into Lucas' car and finally crashing.

"The car accident"

"Yes. It is positive that you are able to remember the accident. Now I don't want you to be alarmed but you have a long road of rehabilitation ahead of you. You have extensive injuries to your legs including multiple fractures, and I removed your spleen."

"Oh"

"I also want to warn you that you will suffer from the fatigue due to the blood loss and the time spent in a coma"

Haley remained silent. It was hard to comprehend what happened and how much she got injured. For the first time since she woke up she noticed the bruising on her arms, and her legs up in a brace.

"Ms James, you will need to be in the hospital for at the next couple of days and then need assistance at home until you fully recover" the doctor said, scribing something in Haley's chart.

"Oh that's ok I'll just hire some help"

"No, I'll stay with her" Nathan spoke up

"Ok, Ms James it seems to be all sorted. I will come and check on you tomorrow"

"Thank you doctor" she said quietly

The doctor replaced the chart at the end of the bed and exited the room.

"Look Nathan, you don't have to-" Haley started

"No I want to"

"Nathan-"

"Haley-" they said in unison.

"You go first" Haley said

"I read what you wrote in the folder" Nathan said slowly

Haley looked confused for a moment before realising the folder Nathan was referring to.

"Nathan I am hardly dead am I" she said jokingly  
"Don't joke about that" he said, his eyes turning dark in sorrow.

"Come on, Nathan. I wrote that when I was 16. A lot has changed since then" she reminded him.

"But if Peyton didn't happen or Chris Keller or music would what you wrote be the same?" he asked

"Yes" she said straight away

"But it's changed"

"Yes"

"What's changed?" he asked

"We have Nate. When we first got married I believed without a doubt that we were going to spend our lives together. It didn't end up that way. We didn't have the life I imagined. We didn't have the kids or the house by the beach. This isn't the Cinderella story I imagined."

"It doesn't mean we still can't have it, Hales"

"I just need some more time, Nathan. It's all a little too much" Haley said, gesturing to her hospital bed.

"Ok, take as much time as you need" he said

Haley saw the pain on Nathan's face as he said it.

"Hey come here" she said moving over to one side of the bed, patting the space next to her. He slowly moved towards bed and gently laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame.

_Hmm this feels nice_ she thought. She might not be able to let Nathan in, but for now, there wasn't any other place Haley wanted him to be.


	17. Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

Haley was in trouble

Chapter 17-Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

**A/N: hey everyone, thanks for being so patient with me, and this story, I have been busy catching up on all the uni stuff I missed. Now that it is (almost) over, I can get back to the stories. I hope you like this chapter, it is full of Naley goodness ********. Please review; you know how much I love them-Lydia**

Haley was in trouble. _Typical_ she thought. Of course she would have put the peanut butter on the top shelf before she had her accident. Not that she thought she would ever be in this situation. Holding into her wheelchair with one hand, and reaching for the peanut butter with the other, Haley tried to grab the jar again. She had been at this the last 5 minutes and determined not to call for help. Almost….almost. Haley all of a sudden felt her body propel forward…towards the cold hard kitchen floor. She barely had time to react before she was about to connect with the hard surface. Just as she was about to collide painfully with the floor, strong muscular arms caught her.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Trying to get the peanut butter" she said meekly

"You know that's why I'm here" Nathan said as he gently placed her back in the wheelchair.

"I'm perfectly capable of making myself a sandwich" she replied stubbornly

"I know that, but you have two broken legs and had major surgery to recover from" he reminded her as he reached for the peanut butter and put it on the nearby counter.

"Yeah whatever" she grumbled as reached for the bread on the counter.

"Hales…."

"Hmm…" she said focusing very hard on the task in front of her

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened?"

Haley gave him a strange look.

"I was in a car accident, Nathan. It happens everyday"

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about"

"Nathan, it's not an issue, ok? We're friends aren't we?"Haley said picking up the plate, put it on her lap and mauvered the wheel chair out of the kitchen.

Nathan leant against the tabletop, staring Haley's retreating form.

"Nathan?" she said, briefly turning around in the wheelchair

"Yeah?"

"We are friends aren't we?"

"Yeah…"he said hestintly "of course we are"

He watched Haley move out the room, and he looked out of the kitchen window. Her San Diego house overlooked the ocean. He understood what drew her to the place; it had an instantly calming effect. However, it was nothing compared to the feeling he had when he was in the same room as his ex wife. His heart beat rose, and his mind became cloudy. All the thoughts of what she said in her letter he found in New York filled his head when he saw her. Nathan sighed, put on his sneakers and decided to go for a run.

Haley looked behind her, making sure Nathan hadn't followed her into the lounge room. She reached for the cordless phone and dialled an all too familiar number.

"Hey Grammy Girl" Brooke said tiredly

"Hi Brooke, were you sleeping?"

"Yeah, I would have screened you but I'm guessing something is wrong" Brooke stated knowingly

"How did you know?"

"Hmm…well you have been living with your ex husband for a week now, after spending nearly 2 months in hospital recovering after a major accident. You are probably not letting him do anything, so therefore you are both acting like strangers"

Haley scoffed in response

"Am I right? I'm right" Brooke said smugly

"It's just weird you know…"

"Well what did you expect, Haley? The boy has given up his life in Charlotte to stay with you."

"But I didn't ask him to do that, Brooke"

"You don't get it do you?" Brooke said

"Get what?" Haley said frustratingly

"He may be 10 years older, but he is still the same Nathan. He would do anything for you, Grammy Girl. He loves you that much"

"I don't know what to do Brooke" Haley sighed into the phone

Brooke sighed.

"Maybe start with the basics. A lot has changed since you were 16" Brooke said

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Like I said Grammy girl, a lot has changed in 10 years, and it doesn't matter what I know, it's Nathan who should tell you"

"Since when have you been so wise, Tigger?"

"Hmm, I think its motherhood" Brooke said

"How is my goddaughter?"

"Growing bigger everyday. Her eyes are so blue, just like Lucas'"

"How's he adapting to fatherhood?"

"Loving every minute of it, I think" Brooke said, giggling slightly

"I'm glad you're happy, Tigger"

"I hope you are too, Grammy Girl"

Haley sighed once more.

"I will be. Someday"

Once she hung up, Haley transferred herself onto the couch and turned on the television. She lay back on the couch, and started watching Pearl Harbour.

Nathan walked into the lounge room, sweat dripping his temples. He saw Haley surrounded by tissues.

"Hales"

"Hmm?" she replied sniffing, and reaching for another tissue.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, moving across the room to sit next to her.

"Yeah…its just it's so sad" she sobbed

"What is?"

Haley continued to hiccup, so she pointed to the screen

Nathan recognised the movie instantly.

"Hales, you shouldn't be watching this" Nathan said, shaking his head slightly

"Why?"

"Because you know how much you cry."

"I don't cry!"

Nathan gestured to the array of tissues surrounded her

"Well maybe I cry a little" she admitted "Did you go for a run?" she asked turning off the television.

"Yeah, it's a nice area" he stated, staring out to the ocean.

"Yeah it is…" she said trying to transfer herself back into her wheelchair.

"Here let me"

Nathan picked Haley up, and lifted her over his shoulder and carried her out of the lounge room.

"Where did you want to go?"

"Actually, outside"

"I don't think your wheelchair transits very well on grass, Hales"

"Well, how else am I supposed to get out there?"

"Wait a sec" Nathan placed Haley carefully in her wheelchair and disappeared

"Nathan?" she called

Nathan walked back in with a blanket and a flask

"Come on" he said taking the brakes of Haley's wheelchair and pushing her towards the front exit

"No I want to go out the back" Haley said

"Ok" Nathan said, changing the direct of the chair

Nathan pushed the wheelchair to the backdoor and put the breaks on, and knelt down in front of the wheelchair

"Hope on" he said, smirking slightly

"You have to be kidding me"

"No, how else are you going outside"

"But I way a ton"

"Haley, you do not way a ton, you're as beautiful as ever. Now get on"

"Um..ok" she said hesitantly. Haley awkwardly climbed on Nathan's back, roping her arms around Nathan's neck.

"You on?"

"Yep"

Nathan walked out onto the beach, while Haley hung tightly him. Nathan craved the closeness. The feeling of her hair against his neck, the feeling of her heart beating rapidly against his back.

Nathan reached a spot close to the shore, pulling the blanket from underneath his arm and threw it on the ground.

He placed her gently on the blanket, and sat next to her, stretching his legs out.

"Fun flask?" Nathan offered

"What's in it?" Haley asked sceptically

"The Scott Special"

"I don't know the last time I had the 'Scott special' I ended up throwing up in Dan's lap" she replied rolling her eyes at the memory.

Nathan chuckled.

"I'd forgotten about that" he said giving it to her

The alcohol burnt her throat, but loosed her up. Particularly when sitting so close to Nathan. He always had this effect in her. She felt like a giddy school girl when she was near him. Haley thought it was almost ridiculous that at the age of 26, she was acting this way, but she couldn't help it. Even just smelling the cologne he wore made her go crazy.

She took another gulp of the liquid before handing it back to Nathan.

"So why are we out here?"

"It reminds me of home" she said shivering slightly.

Nathan took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders.

"How?"

"When I came to look at the house, I walked out here, and I looked over there" Haley said pointing to a cliff close to where they were sitting.

"There were all little daisies growing within the grass, and the waves were crashing below. It just reminded me so much of…" Haley trailed off

"Of where we go married"

Haley just stared off into the distance, not able to look at Nathan

"You know there wasn't a moment in the last 10 years where I wasn't proud of you" he stated quietly

"You don't have to say that"

"But I mean it"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"Well why didn't you come for me, Nathan? 10 years! It's been 10 years" Haley yelled, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

Nathan reached over and wiped the tear away.

"I was hurt, Haley. But I never stopped loving you."

"What about Peyton, Nathan? Do you love her, too?"

Nathan thought for a moment, partly due to the alcohol slowing his thought process, partly because it was such a loaded question.

"There's a part of me that will always care for Peyton, we have been through a lot together"

"I still don't understand, why leave me the necklace when you were already married?"

Haley asked a question that had been nagging her since he told her the necklace was from him.

Nathan took another swing of the fun flask.

"I bought it for you a long time ago, Hales. And it was just burning a hole in the drawer it was in, you know? Then when I read an interview you did once I thought maybe there was a chance you still loved me, so I went to Madison Square Garden…"

"Oh." She said thumbing the edge of the blanket.

"Yeah"

"Hang on, what interview did you see?"

Nathan took his wallet out of his pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

She unfolded the page and started to read.

_Haley James is like every other 21 year old. She likes to read, listen to music, and travel. Other then the fact she is a multiple Grammy Award winner, and is about to release her second album, Always and Forever. Jane Morris spoke to Haley on her recent success, her __friends' reactions and how a small town girl made it big._

Haley scanned the article, to a part that was underlined. She remembered doing that interview

_Haley sat on the bed, dressed in a large blue woollen jumper, and slim fitting jeans, she sat cross legged, answering the interviews questions with ease, after all years of practice, it was almost like an automated response._

_The woman questioning her sat across from Haley, scribbling pages of notes._

"_I have to say, Haley I particularly loved your song, "All I Can Do Is Love You". __It seemed so honest."_

"_Thank you. I really had to fight to get that track on the album, it was one of the hardest tracks to record" she said her eyes downcast_

"_Is it based on life experience?"_

"_Yes. The song at its core is about love, and how it can come from the strangest places. Its about loving and losing your first love, to the point you don't think you could love anyone as much as that person until you realise they're gone."_

"_It sounds like you have been in love in the past"_

"_Yes, once. He was my first love"_

"_What do you say about the rumours that you're romantically linked to Jensen Ackles?"_

"_Jensen and I are old friends. Any rumours about me dating celebrities are completely false."_

"_Are you saying you would never date someone well known?"_

"_No I wouldn't. My heart has always been in my home town, with a boy who kissed me in the rain in front of my parent's house at 16"_

"How did you find this? It was in Cosmo Girl" she asked amazed

"A little birdy sent it to me"

"A little birdy named Brooke"

"Something like that"

"And you kept it…"

"5 years"

"Wow"

"Did you mean what you said in the article?" he asked softly, that Haley almost dint hear him.

Haley looked Nathan into the eyes, and leant towards him.

"I meant every word"

"Even now?"

Haley felt the words tumble out, before she could stop herself.

"I will always love that boy"

Before Haley could take back what she said Nathan's lips crashed into hers.


	18. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

Chapter 18-Somewhere Over the Rainbow

**A/N:Sorry for the mix up, I have added a few details that i overlooked, thanks to Sunny_C and naley95 for pointing it out!**

**A/N: Are your eyes deceiving you or have I actually just updated The First Cut Is The Deepest??!!Well finally, my muse has decided to whisper in my ear and the story can progress!. 2008 was an incredibly tough year for me, and thank-you to everyone who has stuck by this story, it means the world to me! Happy New Year and I hope 2009 treats all my readers well!Now on with the chapter!**

Haley always thought you could get all of life's answers from a lyric of a , today there was no line to describe how she felt waking up in a bed that was not her James was never the girl who would fall into a stranger's , Haley knew exactly whose bed she was in.

Panic set in as she scanned her current attire, or lack there of. She looked carefully to see if Nathan had stirred. He snored slightly before turning breathed a sigh of relief. She needed a few moments to collect her thoughts. Haley twirled her hair up and down, as the thoughts filtered through her mind. _What does this mean?Are we back together now or was this just a meaningless one night stand?_Haley didn't want to find out. She climbed carefully out of the bed, reached for the crutches Nathan had placed there the night before, threw on her clothes and walked towards the bedroom door. Haley turned around briefly to glance at Nathan's sleeping form. _What have we done? _she thought as she hobbled out the door, and the house.

* * *

Nathan was slumped down in the lounge his hands, was the note that Haley had left that morning. In the background, he could hear Lily singing along to the TV.

Brooke bounced in, her hair in a bun and shadows underneath her much as she loved being a mother, the endless nights of sleep deprivation took a lot out of her.

"How are you, Nate?" Brooke asked as she sank into the couch.

Nathan merely shook his head, and took another sip of his beer.

"Is there any reason you are drinking at 2pm in the afternoon?" She inquired. Again Nathan grunted. _Geez, it's like talking to a brick wall_ Brooke thought as she continued to sit next to her brother in law._But something is clearly wrong with him..._Brooke noticed a piece of white paper in Nathan's hand.

"Whatcha got there?" Brooke asked

He simply gives her the note and Brooke carefully unfolded it.Brooke recognised the cursive girly print.

_Nathan,_

_I am so sorry, it's too much_

_Please forgive me._

_Always and forever._

_Haley xoxo_

"What happened Nate?" Brooke asked gently

"We had...sex. And obviously it meant nothing to her, because when I woke up she was gone" He stated bitterly.

"You're wrong" Brooke whispered

"What?" Nathan exclaimed angrily

"About you meaning nothing to her. You were wrong." Brooke replied, ignoring the tone in Nathan's voice. She recognised the tone in his knew as much as he seemed angry, it was a different emotion entirely. He was hurt. Plain and simple. And there was only one person who could remedy that, and it definitely wasn't her.

"I don't think so, Brooke. She wouldn't have left otherwise."

"That's where you are wrong, dear brother in law. Haley cares too much"

"How do you figure?" he pouted

"Because of this" Brooke said as she moved toward the DVD cabinet and placed the disc into the machine.

Haley's face suddenly appeared on the screen, although her hair was cut into a bob and died a dark mahogany colour.

"What is this?" Nathan asked

"This is Haley's first show at Madison Square Garden. But you know that already don't you?" Brooke said knowingly,smirking slightly.

"So?"

"Listen to what she says Nathan." Brooke said, before falling silent and turned to watch the video.

Haley's fingers danced across the piano keys as she sang into the microphone.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

A single tear slipped down her cheek as she continued to sing. Haley's voice wobbled slightly as she transitioned into the next verse.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

A close up from the television camera showed that Haley was clarly crying, tears now flowing steadily down her cheeks, her mascara running like a river down her porcelain face.

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you… _

The breathe hitched at the back of Haley's throat,her eyes frozen in fear.

Haley whispered "I'm sorry" into the microphone before running off stage.

"Don't you think there was a reason she couldn't finish the song, Nathan?" Brooke stated quietly

"But she said, 'this is for a special someone out there'.It wasn't about me.I wasn't there. I was with Peyton" He said absently.

"Nathan, just because you can't be with your soul mate, doesn't make you love them any less"

"But Brooke, all this time I thought she was talking about some boyfriend!" Nathan exclaimed as he began to pace the living room.

"Here's a little show biz secret, Nate. Her management wanted the tabloids to think that she was sleeping with those guys. She wasn't actually sleeping with them, you idiot." Brooke explained

"So...." He said, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"I'm not the one to answer all these questions Nate. You have to ask her yourself. Be like the lion, Nate!"Brooke said, grinning goofily.

"What?" Nathan said, clearly confused

"The movie,Nathan." Brooke replied as she gestured towards the looked at the screen momentarily."The lion, Nate, you are just like the lion" Brooke said, patting him reassuringly on the shoulder before walking out of the room.

"What??"He said quietly, before turning towards the television.

_"My goodness, what a fuss you're making! Well naturally, when you go around picking on things weaker than you are. Why, you're nothing but a great big coward!" Dorothy exclaimed_

_"You're right, I am a coward! I haven't any courage at all. I even scare myself." Cowardly Lion cried "Look at the circles under my eyes. I haven't slept in weeks."_

_"Why don't you try counting sheep?" the Tinman suggested_

_"That doesn't do any good. I'm afraid of them." Cowardly Lion sobbed loudly _

_"Ah, that's too bad." Scarecrow replied_

"I still don't get it" he said to no-one in particular.

Lily turned from the television and simply said "The lion needed courage, Uncle Nate" before turning her attention back to the movie.

* * *

"Did you really mean what you said that night?"

Haley looked surprised at the sound of the new body swivelled around from the pier to face her ex husband.

"What night?" she asked

"When you played at Madison Square Garden."

He didn't have to elaborate further.

"I meant every word" she said, closing her eyes as she said it

"Are we going to talk about last night?" he asked softly

"Do we need to?" she said

"We should"

"I really don't know what we should do" Haley said as turned towards the ocean again.

Nathan joined her on the picnic table, it was the place that had started it all.

_Haley already has her books out and is studying when Nathan walks up.  
"Breakfast of champions. Want some?" Nathan asks as he approaches.  
"You're late." Haley replies sternly, looking up from her textbook.  
Nathan only sighs in reply.  
Nathan takes off his backpack, sits down and opens up a cracker jack box, taking out a small package.  
"Ugh, please let this be a cheat sheet." He mutters to himself.  
Nathan takes a tacky bracelet out of the package, and smirks slightly.  
"It's for you." he said, offering it to her.  
"Stop it." she states, in much the same stern tone as before.  
"Come on." he said, grinning.  
Haley sighed in reply and held out her wrist.  
Nathan puts the bracelet on her.  
"Don't say I never gave you anything." he responded._

"Come on, I want to show you something" Nathan held out his hand and Haley gladly took it.

* * *

Nathan walked slowly down a familiar road. He had thoughtfully bought the wheelchair, and he was silently pushing her as they reached their became more anxious with every step they took.

"Nathan, what are we doing here?"

"I wanted to show you something" He said as they stopped in front of the apartment complex.

"I don't understand" she said as he transferred her onto the steps and sat down beside her.

Nathan reached for the flower bed beside him and pulled. He handed Haley the flower.

"I planted a whole bed of these after we had that fight at the formal in junior year. They flowered the day after you left."Nathan said, laughing bitterly.

"I know, I saw them" Haley admitted, as a single tear cascaded down her cheek.

"When?"

"I came back. After that show in New York. I wanted to come back to you. To us." She replied sadly

_The rain was pouring down in Tree Hill as Haley made her way in her rental car to the apartment. She had called Lucas, who had assured her that Nathan was at home, but to be prepared. _Be prepared?_ Haley thought. What could that possibly mean? She jiggled nervously in her seat as she inched closer to her knew it was probably career suicide leaving the tour like this, but that night, when thousands of people where screaming her name, and she was finally her cementing her place in the music industry, Haley only wanted one person there. It's funny how moments creep up on you like that. Haley glanced briefly at the ring on her finger. Screw what everyone else wanted. She wasn't going to do this wanted Nathan to be there with her every step of the way._

_Haley pulled into the driveway, and made her way to the apartment door. Haley observed how so much had changed in the months she was gone. In the front of the house, a vibrant purple patch of flowers laid. In that moment in time, Haley thought it was some sort of peace offering. Something to say that everything between them was going to be ok. In the corner of her eye, Haley could see Nathan's figure from the gap in the curtains and decided it was best to sneak a peek to prepare herself for how Nathan was going to , nothing could have truly prepared her to see the sight before her. As the rain poured down and drenched her from head to toe, Haley could see as Peyton, her supposed friend, the one she thought could understand why she left in the first place, as she laid on top of her it was obviously not the rough housing sort of play two friends might do. As Nathan kissed Peyton on the lips, Haley turned away._

_She was not going to subject herself to more hurt than she was already feeling. Haley let out a loud sob as she ran down the stairs, vowing never to set foot in this place again._

Nathan withdrew his hand from hers. He looked crestfallen and stared at the pavement intently.

"Nathan?" Haley asked, noticing her ex-husband's change in demeanour.

"You need to know something, Haley"

* * *

**How evil am I? Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, I will promise to UD in the next couple of days (I pinky swear) Please review, and thank-you to everyone that has stayed with the story, you are all awesome!Lydia**


	19. I Just Don't ThinkI'll Ever Get Over You

Chapter 19-I Just Don't Think I'll Ever Get Over You

**A/N: Hi everyone,a big thank-you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. So I decided to slowly wind down the story, and I am going to tie up some loose ends now until the end of the story. So enjoy the chapter, and please review-Lydia.**

* * *

"You need to know something,Haley" Nathan solemnly said.

"You know you can tell me anything, you know that, Nathan"

"Peyton and I..."he started

"Yeah?"

"Well what happened is...Well you see....What happened..." he stuttered

"It's okay, Nathan, take your time"

Nathan closed his eyes, and let go of Haley's hand and looked straight ahead.

"That night. Peyton got pregnant"

"Pregnant?" Haley said shock evident in her voice.

"Yeah. When she told me, I told her I wanted to get married. I didn't want our child being called the names Lucas did growing up"

Haley instantly nodded in understanding. She had been there many times Lucas had been called 'bastard' and others worse then that.

"So we got married at Town Hall. Nothing fancy, just Lucas and Brooke were there. Then..."

A single tear slipped down his cheek as he continued the story

"Peyton miscarried. The doctor said there was nothing that could be done,it was fated to end from the beginning" he continued, rubbing his hand anxiously together.

"After...We stayed together, I guess it was out of habit, maybe comfort?I don't , I think it got enough for us. We decided to end it." Nathan concluded.

"Why" Haley asked, as she hugged her knees to her chest

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you decide to end it with Peyton then?"

_Peyton inhaled as she opened the door to their small apartment. Living with Nathan had become extremely unpredictable. _

_Was today going to be drunk-off-his-ass Nathan or maybe absent Nathan? But the worst was sympathetic Nathan. It had been nearly 5 years since the miscarriage, and Peyton thought Nathan had almost taken it as hard as kept telling herself that people grieve in different ways. She worked 15 hour work days, just to escape the predicament she had gotten herself into. Peyton often wondered if she didn't bring over that stupid alcohol, they wouldn't have slept together, and ended up here. _

_Peyton opened the door,and walked apartment was dark, but Peyton could see the glare of the television. She approached him, unsure what to say or do. Peyton almost laughed at the thought. What wife could seriously think that?. Peyton flopped onto the couch._

_"What are you watching?" she asked_

_"Something stupid" he said, taking another drag of his beer. Ah, so today it was drunk Nathan. _

_Peyton turned her attention towards the television, as Haley's figure appeared on screen. She was in a white v neck dress, with flowers entwined in her hair. As she slowly made her way down the beach, the camera panned out to see Nathan smiling at her._

_Peyton continued to watch as Haley joined Nathan at the spot on the felt the rest of the world fade away as she observed Nathan as he watched Haley walked towards him. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. Peyton saw how happy, and she gulped, in love he was with her. Like there was no-one else in the world he would rather be with._

_"Why are you watching this?" she asked quietly_

_Nathan only grunted in response as he continued to watch the video as he exchanged vows with Haley_

"Someday, this beach might wash away... the oceans may dry, the sun could dim, but on that day I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you, Haley." Nathan recited

"I, Haley, take you Nathan to have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. For better or worse. I promise that I will love and cherish you, and will deny all things that come between us. I make this promise for eternity. A promise that I will keep forever. Until the end of time. 'Til death do us part." Haley said

_The couple shared a kiss, and the video flickered off._

_"Why would you do this to me, to us?" Peyton asked as tears fell down her cheeks in fast succession. _

_"I don't know Peyton. Aren't you sick of it all?Of the fighting and the bickering? Of not loving each other?" Nathan asked, his heart aching. Not only for the love he lost when he was 16, but for the marriage that was crumbling down before him, and the baby they had lost._

_"Aren't I enough for you, Nathan?" Peyton asked her voice increasing in volume. She was getting angrier by the second. _Why wasn't he more upset_? She thought. More than that, she was upset with herself. Angry that she was got pregnant. Angry that she lost the baby. Upset that she could have spent the last 5 years with someone who actually loved her. Who was in love with her. Most of all, angry that she didn't have the strength to leave before._

_"You are Peyton, you just not her" he sighed. Nathan wasn't sure why he wasn't more upset. Maybe the dissolution of his parent's own marriage started a scary precedent. A part of him had always wondered if they did end up having the baby, would he and Peyton ended up like his parents as well? A drunk and an evil son of a bitch? The fact was, he wasn't in love with Peyton. And as much as he denied it, he was still in love with the one person who had stolen his heart a long time ago._

_"So is this over?" Peyton asked, not meeting his eyes._

_"I think so..." he sighed _

"So, that's why it ended?Because of me?" Haley said

"Well, not just because of you, but you were certainly a factor. Sorry"

"Oh" she said crestfallen

"No, it's not your fault, I just couldn't love anyone as much as I love you" Nathan said honestly

"But poor Peyton" Haley said, all of sudden very sympathetic of her former friend.

"It was for the best you know. Otherwise we would have ended up hating each other more."

"Oh Nathan, I'm so sorry" Haley replied, reaching for his hand and grasping it tightly

"Yeah me too"

"Things got pretty screwed up, hey?" Haley stated

"Yeah they did"

"Thank-you for telling me"

"That's okay, you needed to know"

They remained holding hands as the sun rose higher in the sky.

Haley's phone rang suddenly, interrupting the calm that had fallen.

"Sorry, it's Joey." Haley said, looking at the caller id.

"No, go ahead"

Haley smiled slightly as she flipped open the phone.

"Hey Joey" Haley answered

Nathan looked at Haley intently. He couldn't really tell what the conversation was about. All Haley was saying was a couple of "ok's" and "sure's".

"Thanks, Joey" Haley said, closing the phone.

"What was that about?" Nathan asked

"Nothing really" she whispered

"Hales, what's going on?"

"I leave for my promotional tour soon" Haley said

"How soon?" Nathan asked

"Monday"

"Monday" Nathan repeated

"Yeah"

"So what are we going to do?" Nathan asked, suddenly looking intently into Haley's eyes, very aware history could be repeating itself.

"I don't know." She replied sadly

* * *

"Haley, I need to know something" Nathan asked, as they both sat in bed as Nathan was looking over the latest game plays.

"Yeah?" she replied, looking up from Pride and the Prejudice.

"Do you remember that interview you did at the Grammy's, a couple of years ago? You were wearing this short little red dress that drove me crazy" he chuckled

"I think I remember"

_Haley paced her hotel room, practising her interview questions. She found this to be the most nerve wracking part of going to award ceremonies. Not performing for millions of people, or even accepting awards. It was answering the often spontaneous questions reporters asked her. _

_Her publicist had prepped her, including answering questions of a more personal nature._

_Haley flipped opened her phone and quickly dialled._

_"Hello?"_

_"I can't do this!" Haley cried_

_"Haley?" Brooke inquired_

_"I can't do it, Brooke!"_

_"You can't do what, honey?"_

_"Melissa just left" Haley replied cautiously_

_"And?" Brooke said in a sceptical voice. Melissa Peters, Haley's publicist was very cut throat and Brooke didn't have the highest opinion of her. Brooke believed that Melissa wasn't making the best decisions for Haley, and should have been fired years ago. And if it hadn't been for Haley's success she probably would have been. Recent speculation had linked Nathan and Haley as high school sweethearts, however, both of their reps denied it. Only their closest family and friends knew the truth. Haley should have anticipated Melissa would have an answer to this particular issue._

_"What did she tell you to say?" Brooke asked hesitantly_

_"That Nathan and I were just people that went to the same school. Nothing more." Haley said in a monotone._

_"Nothing more?Haley she can't make you say that!"_

_"She can. It's the best for my public image, apparently. According to Melissa, no-one wants to buy a record from someone who was married and divorced before she was a high school senior"_

_"But we both know Nathan was more than a fellow classmate, Grammy Girl. " Brooke replied gently_

_"What should I do, Brooke?"_

_"I don't know, Haley, but if Nathan ever saw you actually say that in an interview, it would crush him"_

_"I I have to go get ready. Thanks for the talk Brooke"Haley said, sighing at her predicament._

_"You're welcome, Grammy Girl. You will figure out what to of luck tonight, and don't forget to mention your best friend when you win all those awards!" _

_"Bye, Brooke" Haley laughed_

_"Bye, Haley"_

_Haley continued to pace the room as the time came closer for her to be transported to the Staples Centre. What was she going to do? Lie for the sake of her career and hurt Nathan, or tell the truth and potentially damage something that she sacrificed so much for?_

"So, it was a line you were told you had to say" Nathan replied slowly

"Yes"

"So that's not how you felt?" Nathan asked quietly

"Of course not. How could you think that?!"

"Oh"

"Oh is right. Why did you think the album was called Always and Forever?" Haley asked him

"I thought it was a coincidence, after that interview" Nathan said, looking downcast

"Well it wasn't, you're my biggest inspiration Nathan Scott" Haley declared

"I could say the same for you, Haley James"

* * *


	20. Someday

Chapter 20-Someday

**A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews for last chapter, you know how much I love them. Be warned this chapter is Naley-light, but I promise there is much Naley love in the next chapter. So please read and review!.**

* * *

Brooke kissed Isabella on the top of her head, turned the baby monitor on, and walked out of the room.

She walked into the lounge room and sat down next to her childhood best friend.

At that moment, they were watching Project Runway and gorging themselves with junk food.

"So have you heard from Haley?" Peyton asked, trying to be nonchalant, but failing miserably.

"Not this week. But I'm not too worried" Brooke stated.

"Why aren't you?"

"Look, my theory is that they have either ignoring each other or too busy humping like bunnies to call"

"Ohh" Peyton replied, not sure how to take Brooke's theory. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to take the possible news of her husband, still on paper anyway, was with another woman. Was she supposed to be happy so she could find her own true love? Or jealous Nathan had moved on so fast? Never the less, she still felt awkward.

"Hey Cheery?" Lucas asked as he walked into the room, waving to Peyton.

"Hey hon"

"I'm just heading out with Skillz to play some ball"

"Okay, have fun. I love you" Brooke said as she reached up and kissed him on the lips

"I will, love you too"

Lucas walked out of the room, and Peyton could faintly hear the front door slam shut.

"God, Brooke, how do you do it?" she said enviously

"What?"

"You just had a baby, you have been married over 3 years, and Lucas is still completely in love with you"

Brooke thought about it for a moment before answering. "You know, I was so intimidated of you, Peyton, particularly after Lucas and I got back together senior year. I was waiting for it to all go south. But it never did" Brooke said smiling fondly at her wedding ring.

"Brooke, it's nothing I did, believe you me"

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked nervously.

"You mean that Lucas never told you?"

"Told me what?"

_Peyton knocked on the red door, nervously waiting for an answer. _

_"Hey Peyton, what's up?" Lucas said as he answered the door_

_"Hi, can I come in?" _

_"Yeah of course, did you want to listen to the new Fall Out Boy?"_

_"Yeah, no...No" she replied _

_"Okay..." Lucas said confused_

_"Okay Luke, here's the thing.." Peyton said, as she started pacing the room._

_"What, you know you can tell me anything" Lucas responded as he sat on the bed._

_"So, here's the thing..." Peyton said as she stopped pacing and looked in Lucas' crystal blue eyes." I love you"_

_Lucas' eyes widened as soon as the words left her mouth._

_"Oh Peyton I love..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Brooke. I love Brooke" he finished _

_". I think I'll just go" Peyton said, moving towards the door_

_"No, Peyton, its okay. Stay"_

_"No,no. I really need to go" she said as the tears fell down her cheeks. Peyton turned and ran out of his room, to her car and just drove._

"Oh, Peyton."

"You're not mad?" Peyton asked hesitantly

Brooke thought for a moment "I guess, a little. I probably would have if you told me you kissed him or if he said I love you back, but honey, it's all water under the bridge. I'm happy. Luke's happy. And we have a beautiful baby girl. We really couldn't be any happier, as sappy as it sounds."

"Oh, I thought you would be angry" Peyton said, almost disappointed

"You still seem unhappy" Brooke observed

"I guess..it's just..."  
"What? Seriously Peyton it can't be that bad".

Peyton took a deep breath. This was something she hadn't told anyone, not even Brooke. It was too painful to recall more often than not. However, Peyton knew Brooke would never understand if she didn't disclose what happened back then. She closed her eyes before she muttered "That was the night I proposed to Jake"

"Oh Peyton" Brooke sighed, rubbing reassuring circles on Peyton's back."Well it all makes sense now" she concluded

"What does?" Peyton said miserably

"Well, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you told Lucas you loved him, he rejected you then you ran to the one person you were most comfortable with, who you knew would always love you"

"Yeah, but Jake rejected me too"

_Peyton is standing over Jenny's crib. She tucked Jenny in, pulling the blanket tighter around her. Peyton looks down at Jenny and smiles._

_"Mama…" Jenny utters_

_Peyton looks down in surprise, but a smile slowly creeps across her features._

_Jake is sitting on the porch playing his guitar and looks up as Peyton walks out of the house and sits beside him. She stared blankly out onto the road in front of them. Jake immediately noticed Peyton's change in demeanour and he stopped playing his guitar._

_"What's wrong, Peyton?" Jake asked_

_Peyton turns to look at him slowly. She turns away from him again. Jake turns to look at Peyton as they silently sit on the porch .Peyton finally turns to look at Jake._

_"Do you want to get married?" she asked_

_"Did you just say you wanted to get married?" Jake exclaimed_

_"Yeah… crazy right?"_

_"It's a little nuts, yeah."_

_"Okay, but maybe not. I mean it worked for Nathan and Haley. Look how happy they are._

_I love you Jake. I do and you know I love Jenny. So maybe that's enough." She said hopefully_

_"I think only in fairytales that's enough, Peyton." Jake replied_

_"You know, someone told me once that there's nothing wrong with fairytales. Everybody lives happily ever after." Peyton retorted_

"_Okay, listen to me. You- you can't just fly into Savannah and then get in my head all over again and tell me you want to stay and then ask me to marry you." Jake proclaimed_

_"Why not?!"_

_"Because! …..I might just say yes." Jake pulled her into a kiss. _

* * *

"_I've been staying awake wrestling with the thought of…."Jake hesitated "You should go back to Tree Hill. You shouldn't stay here. You can't" _

_"Why? What happened?" she cried_

_"You talk in your sleep, Peyton." he replied _

"_Okay, so- so what? I- I don't understand. I mumble a few words in my sleep. Is it really that bad? Did I say I wanted to kill you or something?" she whimpered_

"_No, you said I love you." he exhaled_

_"Okay, well normally that's a good thing." she reasoned_

_"You said I love you Lucas. You told Lucas that you loved him?"_

"_Wha- Uh- It was the school shooting and I was bleeding and I thought I was gonna die- I didn't mean it like that! Jake, I love you." she cried_

"_I know you do." he said sadly_

"_Well then why are you making such a big deal about this?" she asked_

_"When you decided that you weren't gonna go back to Tree Hill do you remember what you told me?"_

"_Yeah."_

_"You said that your fathers not around, that Haley has Nathan and that Brooke has Lucas." Jake stated_

_"Okay, you know what? Haley and Brooke are my best friends and they spend a lot of time with their boyfriends. That's all I meant by that." she said defensively_

_"Mhmm, let me ask you a question: What if Brooke didn't have Lucas? Don't you see Peyton? You asked me to marry you after Jenny called you Momma. After you lost your Mom again. I mean your dad's not around-"_

_"Okay, you know what don't." she said, shaking her head._

_"You're alone Peyton. I get it; it makes all the sense in the world that you would want a family." he explained_

_"I don't want a family, I want this family." she affirmed_

_"Do you?"_

_"Okay, you know what? Don't. You know, it seems like you're working really, really hard to push me away so if you're not into me just say so!" _

_"No that is not it! I love you, Peyton. Okay? But I don't want to believe there's another guy in your heart! But I think that there is!" he exclaimed_

_"I think that you're afraid!" she yelled_

_"Yeah! I am afraid! It hurt like hell the last time I lost you and I don't want to do that again." he yelled back_

_"Don't." she replied warily_

_"Look, marriages fall apart all the time because people, they get caught up with the romance. And they have to be honest with themselves. Well, I have to be twice as honest, once for me and once for I'm sorry. I don't want you to go. But your father to you to follow your heart and he's right. As much as it kills me to say it, I think you need to follow it home." he sighed, his heart aching in response._

_" But what if you're wrong? What if I go back and my heart just aches for you like it has for months?" she cried_

_"Well then I'll still be here. If it was meant to be, we'll be together." he said _

_"Someday."_

Brooke and Peyton continued to watch more movies as the night wore on. Brooke had called it the Hoes over Bro's Reunion Tour Part 2. With the dissolution of her marriage, and Nathan and Haley possible reconciliation, Peyton wasn't sure if Brooke would ever want to be friends again. Thankfully, Brooke had called her at the hotel and suggested she stay with her and Lucas, although Peyton was hesitant at first. After some persuading by both Brooke and Lucas, she was glad she had taken up their offer. At least she was repairing her friendship with Brooke. Today, they had decided on a man-free junk food and movie fest. However, all Peyton could think about was Jake, and how lucky all those little bitches were in the movies that ended up with their dream guy.

Brooke was busy making popcorn when the door bell rang.

"Hey Peyton could you grab that?" Brooke called from the kitchen

"Yeah sure"

Peyton walked slowly towards the door, and opened it. Standing in front of her was the one person she never expected to see.

"Jake?"

"Hi Peyton, do you want to go for a walk?" He replied, giving her a small smile.

"I don't know...let me see if Brooke will be okay..."

"I will be" said a voice behind her.

Peyton turned to see Brooke with a large bowl of popcorn, and the famous Scott smirk adorning her face. She walked towards her friend and stood just behind her.

"Go, I'll be fine. Luke will be home soon"

Peyton turned to Brooke slightly and whispered

"Did you call him, Brooke?!"

"You're welcome" she whispered back before stepping away

"Have fun kids, and be safe" Brooke laughed as she walked back into the house.

"So, shall we?" Jake asked uncomfortably

"Sure" she said grabbing her coat and closing the door behind her.

* * *

"So you are staying with Brooke?" He asked as they walked across the park reserve.

"Yeah, I really need to figure out what I want, plus it's nice to be friends with Brooke again"

"What do you mean?" He asked, watching her intently

"We hadn't really spoken much until the Hamptons. I guess the marriage hurt a lot more people then just Nathan and I" she replied sadly.

"Yes" He agreed.

"So Brooke called you?"

"Yes, she seemed to think you had something to say to me"

"Trust Brooke, always being the matchmaker." Peyton muttered

The pair sat at a picnic table across from a jungle gym. A couple of kids were playing; their giggles could be heard from where Peyton and Jake were sitting.

"So how's Jenny?"

"She is growing more each day, it's scaring me a little that she is nearly a teenager"

"God, Jenny as a teenager, I remember when she was a baby and the only thing that would make her go to sleep was house keys hanging from a mobile."

"Yeah me too" Jake said, giving Peyton a sideway glance.

"So how's....Nikki?" Peyton asked reluctantly

"Gone."

"What?"

"She left. Not long after Jenny turned 2. She knocked on my door, gave me Jenny and said she couldn't pretend to be a mother anymore, and said I could have full custody"

"Wow"

Silence enveloped the pair, both unsure what to say.

"So..."

"The thing is" They said simultaneously

"Go ahead" Jake said

"Do you remember what I said about being miserable, back when I came to Savannah?"

"Sure I do"

_Jake leant against the column as he stared out onto the street. Peyton walked up from behind him and stated to speak._

_"So, you've been quiet tonight."_

_"I'm worried about you." he said earnestly_

_Peyton laughs as Jake wraps an arm around her shoulders._

_"Why?" Peyton asks_

_"What if I say you could stay? And somehow we convinced your father to let you do it. This life is hard, Peyton. You got all this fire inside of you, I just- I don't wanna be the guy that puts that out." _

_"You already did that the night you left Tree Hill."_

_Jake paused to contemplate Peyton's response. _

_"I spent a lot of time being miserable, Jake." Peyton explained "It's like misery's an old friend. And it tricks you sometimes into thinking that it's just always gonna be there. That you can't be happy. But you can. You can walk away from pain. And I think being in love's the best way to do it."_

_Jake turned to look at her as Peyton smiled._

_"What do you feel when we're together?"_

_He brushes her fringe to the side of her face._

_"Hope."_

_Peyton nodded."I do too. And we deserve that."_

_They kiss. Peyton leans her head on his shoulder as Jake wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead. _

"Jake, I'm sick of being miserable, okay? I was miserable in high school because you left, and Lucas didn't love me, my mother died. And then I spent 5 years in a marriage that was miserable from the beginning. I'm sick of it. I think the only time I haven't felt that way was when I was with you and Jenny"

"But how do I know that this is for real Peyton? How do you know you aren't going leave again?"

"I don't love Lucas anymore; I just loved the security that he brought" Peyton explained

"What about me Peyton, don't I have that?"

"No!"

"No?" he said wounded

"No, because I knew that Lucas would always come back if I asked. Because  
I loved him but I wasn't in love with -you-you scare me, because I didn't know if you loved me all the time you were away. I remember what it was like last time you left, and I don't want to feel like that ever again."

"But where does that leave us now?" Jake asked

"Where do you want us to be?"

"Well Peyton I made my feelings clear in the Hamptons"

"So are we a we again?"

Jake sighed

"No yet, but maybe if we take it slow. Are you okay with that?"

"I'm okay with that" Peyton smiled, for the first time in what felt like years.

* * *

**A/N:Ok everyone, I warned you about the lack of Naley…but the next chapter they will lay all the cards on the table so to speak, so I should have it up in the next week, I just want to make sure the chapter does the characters and my story justice…with that, please review!!!-Lydia.**


	21. Circles

**A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, I was a little unsure about the lack of Naley, but I am glad everyone responded so well to it. Now as promised, this is very Naley-centric chapter (with a little Baley friendship thrown in), and just for clarification, the flashback will be in bold, the song Haley is singing is in italics, and please review!-Lydia.**

* * *

Chapter 21-Circles

Days had passed, and Nathan and Haley had barely spoken about her impending departure. Despite the many times Haley tried to convince Joey she couldn't perform with two broken legs, he was insistent that she could spend the sets sitting down. Now, sitting in her bedroom she continued to procrastinate, delaying the time she would have to pack up and leave. Again. She was lying on her bed, buried underneath the covers, wishing the world away. There was suddenly a knock on her bedroom door.

"Haley?" A voice called.

"Yeah?"

"It's Brooke, can I come in?"

"Yeah"

Brooke quietly opened the door, and slipped through, and closed it gently behind her.

"What are you doing here, Tigger?" Haley said

"Well Grammy Girl, you are leaving for a world tour in less than 24 hours, plus, we are all worried about you" Brooke said as she sat on the edge of bed.

"Are Lucas and Isabella with you?" Haley asked

"Yeah, they are checking into the hotel"

"Seriously Tigger, how come you came all this way?"

"You tell me"

"I'm fine" Haley huffed.

"Ok Haley, you are still bed at 2pm in the afternoon, not to mention Nathan said you haven't been out of this room in the last 72 hours. So tell me what's going on" Brooke said, looking at the lump in the middle of the bed. This worried Brooke. Haley was never the sort of person to be depressed. Quite the opposite actually. The majority of the time, she could find a positive in the most tragic situation. But this time, no amount of self affirmations and positive attitudes could get Haley out of this funk. If it was anyone else she would laugh. It was almost like a lifetime movie. _Am I completely dense leaving him again?_ Haley asked herself as she clutched her childhood bear, Mr. Ted tightly.

"I've just messed up so badly, Brooke!" Haley exclaimed

"How?" Brooke asked

"I slept with Nathan" Haley replied, only saying it loud enough that Brooke had to lean forward the lump of blankets to hear her.

"You what? When? How.." Brooke screeched

"Brooke, calm down"

"Well?" Brooke asked excitedly

"4 nights ago. On the beach. Right after he kissed me" Haley explained

"Hallleyy!Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Brooke whined

"I don't know" Haley said frustratingly "I just wanted to figure it out in my own head before I told you"

"And have you?"

"Does it look like I have?" Haley said, kicking the blanket to emphasise her point.

"Oh Haley"

"Well what am I going to do?"  
"Did you and Nathan talk about it?" Brooke asked hesitantly

"No, we were interrupted, Joey called me with the tour dates" Haley said, sighing.

"So, what are you going to do?" Brooke asked again, more confused by Haley and Nathan's relationship by the second.

Haley was about to answer Brooke when there was a loud knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Brooke called out

"Haley, its Nathan can we talk?"

"What am I going to do?" she whispered to Brooke

"I don't know, just talk to him, Haley!" Brooke whispered in reply as she hopped off the bed and walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hey Nate!" Brooke exclaimed, "Don't you dare crush her" she whispered quickly before slapping him on the back and walking away.

"Haley?" he asked timidly

"Yeah" she replied from under the blankets she had surrounded herself in.

"Are you alive in there?" He laughed

"Yeah"

"Ok, Hales, this is something I need to say to your face" Nathan replied, the tone in his voice all of a sudden very serious.

"Alright" Haley sighed.

She tunnelled under the blanket and poked her head out.

Nathan chuckled as he saw her.

"Ok Eskimo, here's the thing.." Nathan started reluctantly

"This is going to be bad isn't it?"

"No, it isn't. The thing is, I was thinking about the last time you left-"

"Oh" Haley started to tunnel back underneath the blankets, feeling a sense of dread at the same time.

"No, look at me Haley! I realised that the one thing I didn't do last time was tell you this" Nathan said as he pulled the blankets off her body and grasped both of her hands. "The one thing I didn't say last time was stay. I know this could potentially ruin your career, but I make enough for both of us, and I can't- I can't go through losing you again"

"Nathan-"

"No- listen to me, Haley. You know I'm not one for those embarrassing speeches that Lucas does, but I do know me. I know that I would give up the world to have you. You know what I see in our future?"

"What?" she asked weakly

"I see us living here, raising our kids-"

"Kids?" she interrupted

"Yeah, I always thought we would have two girls and a boy. You would get so pregnant, and have the strangest cravings, so I would have to go to the supermarket in the middle of the night to get the ingredients. I would have timed the fastest route to the hospital too. "

"Oh Nathan" she said hugging herself. "I didn't realise you thought about that sort of stuff"

"Of course I did...with you. Never with anyone else" He admitted quietly

"Not even Peyton?"

"Not even Peyton. So are you going to stay?" Nathan asked hopefully

"Oh Nathan" she said kissing him on the cheek. "I don't think I can do that. I'm contractually obliged to go on tour but...."

"But what?" he asked, looking downcast

"But I love you, and I don't think I can do this again without you there. So why don't you come with me?" she suggested, smiling broadly

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes, of course I do! Come with me Nathan, I mean it is only for 3 months...what do you think?"

"I think we should do it" he said, a smile slowly creeping on his features. "Oh by the way.."

"Yeah?"

"Nice pyjamas" Nathan looked down at her Hello Kitty flannel nightwear.

"Oh God" Haley replied, her face turning a bright shade of red before she threw the blankets over herself once more.

* * *

Haley was sitting on the edge of the stage, her walking casts still on her lower legs, and the casts covered in scribble, thanks to a very bored Brooke, who had doodled over the majority of it. She was on the stage that had really started it all, and in the corner of her eye, Haley could see Nathan smiling widely while standing in the wings of the stadium. They had been on tour for a month already, and they had enjoyed every moment together. Nathan was so proud of her, as he watched night after night her performing the songs she wrote herself. Now they were back at Madison Square Garden, where, Haley thought it started it all. This time, she mused, Haley had hoped to actually finish the concert.

"Thanks everyone for coming out to see me perform tonight." Cheers and applause were her only reply as the opening bars of the next song started to play from the house band behind her. Haley looked towards where Nathan was standing, as her cue to sing nearly began.

"I want to dedicate this song to Nathan Scott, the one person I said this song was for many years ago." Haley blew him a kiss as she started to sing.

The stage manager, Megan, who was a small woman with thick rimmed glasses and braids in her hair, started talking to him.

"You know you should go out there" She suggested

"What? Out there?" Nathan said, pointing to the stage.

"Yeah, she is singing a song to you, for goodness sake. Go on"

"No, I don't think so" he said, thinking how strange that he was able to play basketball in front of millions of people, but he couldn't walk on the stage where only a couple of thousands stood.

"Go on" she said, pushing him on stage.

Haley eyes widened slightly as Nathan seemed to stumble on stage. With his hands in his pockets, he looked almost scared as he watched her continue to sing.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

Haley relaxed slightly, beckoning him over to her, as the band continued to play the song. He walked over to her, smiling sheepishly, before kissing her cheek and taking her outstretched hand. The crowd cheered in reply as they recognised the small forward as one of the best basketball teams in the country.

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true _

When the fans of Haley James came to her first concert in 5 years at Madison Square Garden, they didn't know they would experience the great love story that was Haley James and Nathan Scott. Many wondered where she got the inspiration to write such beautiful, often heart wrenching songs. That night, it was evident that the love the couple shared was all the inspiration she needed.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

In the month that Haley was on tour, rumours had run rampant as to the identity of Haley's mystery friend, who had attended every concert. There were times that Haley would look over to the corner of the stage to where he stood, but no-one, including the press were none the wiser. Until now. When they were in private, they joked about the speculation surrounding Nathan, as she would dedicate one song to him every night saying he was simply "someone special". Some thought it was a forbidden love, someone who was married; others speculated it was a major superstar who wanted to protect their privacy. That was closer to the truth than Nathan and Haley would have preferred. So they had decided since there was no stopping the media surrounding Haley and her mystery man, they would just admit who it was, and Haley suddenly thought this was the perfect opportunity.

**Haley picked up the front of the New York Post, and sighed as she read the headline. "SINGER HALEY JAMES FINDS NEW SECRET LOVE". She walked into the lounge room of her New York hotel, where her ex husband, now boyfriend, was sitting watching ESPN.**

**"What are we going to do?" she asked Nathan, as she placed the newspaper on his lap. He scanned the article for a moment, laughing. **

**"Did you read this? I'm the 'tall, handsome gentleman that has been escorting Ms James on her tour. Most likely one of her personal trainers by the look of his body, however, his face has never been seen'. I'm your personal trainer, Hales!"**

**"Fabulous" she said rolling her eyes "They probably thought I stacked on the weight"**

**"Never, you are as beautiful as ever" he said, smiling at her.**

**"So, what are we going to do? The media isn't letting up, and I don't think they will" she said, twisting her hair up and down nervously.**

**"What do you suggest?" he asked, hugging her reassuringly.**

**"Maybe we could do an interview or something" Haley thought out loud.**

**"Yeah, let me think about okay?"**

**"Okay, but we will have to tell everyone sooner or later"**

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

Haley reached up and stroked his cheek, lowering the microphone before whispering something into Nathan's ear. No-one, including the people standing in the front row, could hear what she was saying to him. Nathan's eyes widened before he lifted Haley out of the chair and twirled her around before placing her back in the chair.

"Okay folks there is one more song I am going to sing before the night is over" Haley said, before smiling at Nathan and letting go of his hand.

"Now, let's thank Nathan for joining me on stage!" Haley yelled, and a bellow of screams and "I love you Nathan" was her response from the screaming crowd.

"I love you, Nathan" she whispered leaning up to kiss him

"I love you too, always and forever" he replied, as he leaned down to meet her lips. "I'll meet you, backstage okay?" he whispered

"Okay, now go" she responded, patting him on the behind. Haley turned towards the crowd and began to sing once more.

_You need a friend_

_I'll be around_

_Don't let this end_

_Before I see you again_

_What can I say?_

_To convince you to change your mind of me?_

"She did good, hey?" Megan said as he stepped back into the wings.

"Yeah, she did really good" Nathan said, smiling widely.

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before_

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free_

_I'll be free for you anytime_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

* * *

**A/N: Ok folks, another chapter done. What do you think? There is only a couple of chapter left, so please review!!**


	22. My Life Would Suck Without You

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I have been sick the past week or so (I know, you are probably thinking, 'Geez that girl needs to be in a human sized plastic hamster ball she gets sick so much!') however, now I am medicated, and successfully got a job, my muse is back!!As always please read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 22-My Life Would Suck Without You

Haley felt a small tug on her shirt as she placed the plastic plates and cutlery on the picnic table. It was the perfect fall day, the children were running around, chasing each other with the leaves that had fallen off the trees. A small girl with bright blue eyes and dark brown locks ran up and stood beside her, the child's lip quivering ominously.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Haley asked as she knelt down next to the girl

"Where's Mommy?" she asked, as she clutched onto a small teddy bear.

"Come here" Haley said as she sat down, and the girl climbed onto her lap, almost curling inwards like a cat.

"Well-"

"Hey Haley, is everything okay?" Rachel called as she walked over from her car.

"Everything is fine, Bella here is just wondering where her Mommy is"

"Oh" Rachel said, as she walked to the table and sat down beside Haley.

"Where's Mommy?" Bella repeated

"Sweetie, remember what Mommy told you?" Haley prompted

"Mommy said she would get really fat and then I would get a little brother or sister. But why did she have to go?"

"Because the hospital is where they give your Mommy and Daddy the new baby, Bell" Rachel replied. "How about we go visit your Mommy when she is up to it?"

"Really?" the girl asked excitedly, showing the very prominent dimples she had inherited from her mother.

"Of course, now could you please get everyone lunch is ready?" Haley asked

"Okay Aunt Haley" she said skipping over to the other children.

"Bella definitely takes after Brooke, don't you think?" Rachel said, as she placed the food on the plates. She smiled fondly as the children continued to play in the park.

She watched as a small girl with auburn hair and cobalt eyes and a boy with raven hair and hazel eyes giggled while playing with the rest of the children. The twins were a surprise for Rachel and Cooper, and although Rachel was reluctant to go through the pregnancy initially, Brooke and Haley had convinced her that seeing her child was worth it. Casey and Justin may have been unexpected, but Rachel and Cooper couldn't imagine life without them. However, Rachel made Cooper get the great snip after she gave birth. Just because she loved her kids didn't mean she want any more.

"Absolutely, she seems more like Brooke everyday" Haley replied

That moment, a car door slammed shut, and Haley looked up and smiled.

"Momma!" the small boy cried.

"Hey sweetie" she said, giving him an Eskimo kiss "Did you have fun?"

"Ahhuh!! See what Dad gave me!" he said, running around excitedly.

"Sit still, you little wriggle worm" Haley said looking at the oversized jersey her son was wearing. "Go play" she said, and Jamie ran excitedly over to the other children.

"I thought it was appropriate" her husband said, watching as their son ran around with the other children.

"Of course, love the number" she said, kissing her husband on the lips.

"I thought you would" he said, smirking. "Have you heard from the hospital yet?" Nathan asked, after watching the kids run around the jungle gym.

"No, ?"

"Lucas sent me a text a little while ago, Brooke is still in labour. He said it would be a while, and asked if we could keep Izzie for the night. I said it was no probs" Nathan said

"Okay, poor Brooke, I definitely don't envy her"

"Anything happened while we were gone?"

"Not really, Bella was a little upset about Brooke being gone, but nothing I couldn't handle"

"You're an amazing mother, you know that?"

_Haley was sitting on stage, her purple empire waisted cocktail dress fanned out around her. _Performing gave her such a glow_ Nathan thought. Although he had to take leave from the NBA, he didn't regret it for a second. She smiled at him, and beckoned him to join her on stage. To share in something Haley really loved gave him the hope that everything would work out in the end. Now he was walking towards her on stage, cursing in his head about he was really doing. Nathan couldn't help but shove his hands in his pockets, to mask his nervousness. When Haley had discussed outing their relationship to the public, this wasn't really what he had in mind. Nathan reached down to kiss Haley softly on the cheek, very aware of the audience watching their intimate moment. Nathan grasped Haley's outstretched hand, and as she reached up to touch his face, he could feel electricity as Haley's fingers stroked his cheek. Nathan couldn't believe so much had happened over the last 11 years. Now Haley had finished the song, their song in many respects. Nathan moved towards her as she reached out her arms for a hug. He leaned so he was closer to her, and her smell instantly hitting him. A hint of strawberries from her shampoo coupled with her floral perfume. Haley eyes glistened as her body meshed with his, both taking a moment in each others embrace. Haley moved a little whispering into his ear, two words that changing his life forever._

_"I'm pregnant"_

_Nathan's eyes widened, his heart beat increasing as her words sunk in._

_"Really?" he exclaimed_

_"Yes, we're having a baby" she smiled at him._

_Nathan picked Haley up, and twirled her around, hugging her tightly._

_"I love you" he said, as he placed her back down onto the couch._

_"I love you too" she replied, blowing him a kiss and patted him on the behind, directing him back towards the wings as he heard the next song start up. _

_Megan, the stage manager, smiled at Nathan as he stepped back into place beside her._

_"She did good"_

_"We did really good"_

Haley's phone rang beside her. As soon as the "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" ring tone sounded, she knew it could only person. Haley grabbed the phone and opened it.

"Well?" Haley answered expectantly

"It's a boy!" Lucas said proudly from the other end.

"Oh Luke...I'm so happy for you" she said happily. "How is Brooke and...."

"Hang on" Lucas said, as Haley heard a rustling on his end of the line

"Tutor Mom?" Brooke said tiredly

"Brooke! How are you? Is he beautiful? What's his name?"

Brooke laughed.

"I'm feeling fine, a little tired but otherwise cheery" Brooke's raspy voice replied "And the baby is handsome, 10 fingers, 10 toes"

"And his name would be?" Haley said, jumping around on the balls of her feet. Nathan chuckled as he watched Haley jump up and down excitedly while talking to Brooke. Haley walked over to Nathan, pulled him close to her and pressed the speaker-phone function on the phone.

"Hey Nate, can you hear us?" Lucas voice bellowed

"Loud and clear, man. What's up?"

"Brooke and I wanted the both of you to hear it at the same time" Lucas explained.

"Come on, it's killing me" Haley said

"We named him Riley Nathan Scott" Lucas and Brooke said simultaneously.

"Oh Brooke, that's perfect!" Haley said excitedly into the phone.

"Nate, what do you think?"

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked quietly.

"Of course, little brother. We just wanted to return the favour"

_Haley was in the delivery room, her feet in the stirrups, sweat dripping from her forehead as her contractions progressed. Nathan sat beside her, holding onto her hand tightly, muttering reassurances continually._

_Haley's obstetrician, Dr Freeman, continued to coach Haley as the labour progressed. Haley had been in labour for 10 hours, and was completely exhausted. However, she was trying to stay calm for the sake of their child. _

_"Come on, Haley, just breathe." _

_"This hurts....!!" Haley screamed through another contraction_

_"You're doing good, baby. You're doing so good. I'm right here." Nathan replied as he felt Haley squeeze his hand harder. Haley continued to push, and her breathing became haggard. Finally, with a last push, Haley and Nathan's little miracle made their appearance into the world._

_When Haley had found out she was pregnant, she went straight to the doctor. The doctor had assured her that the chances of her becoming pregnant were slim to begin with, given the injuries she had sustained in the car accident. Now after 9 months of being carefully monitored, their baby was nearly here._

_"It's a boy." Dr Freeman happily said, as she showed the new parents their baby, and handed him to the nurse to be cleaned up._

_"Just relax." Nathan said as his kissed Haley softly on the forehead, watching their son being wrapped in a blanket, completely amazed at Haley's strength._

_"You're a dad!" Haley exclaimed, the exhaustion of the labour evident in her voice._

_"You did so good. You did so good. We have a son. We have a son." Nathan exclaimed, almost in a state of shock that he was a father._

"_I want to see him." Haley said, trying to crane her neck to see their child._

_The nurse walked over and carefully placed their son in Haley's arms. She knew once she saw the taft of blonde locks and cobalt eyes that she was in love._

_"Hi. Hi, baby." she said to the child cooing in her arms. She smiled widely at Nathan, and looked down. "Welcome to the world, James Lucas Scott. Look, that's your daddy."_

_"He's so beautiful." Nathan said, his voice thick with emotion. He had questioned his parenting skills over the last 9 months, unsure if Dan's shortcomings as a father had been inherited. Thankfully, as soon as Nathan saw his son, all he wanted to do was protect him, and Nathan knew that everything would be okay._

Haley and Nathan lay comfortably on the couch, their arms around each other, as they watched a movie.

The children were fast asleep, Izzie sleeping in one of 4 spare rooms that Haley and Nathan had in their house. Or mansion as Brooke called it. Haley just liked the space, also, whenever anyone was in town they would generally stay with the young Scott family.

"When do you get back?" Haley asked, tracing circles on Nathan's arm.

"Sunday night."

"And the Milwaukee Bucks are tough?"

"I guess, but no match for the awesome Boston Celtics" Nathan smirked

"I am not going to stroke your ego, Mister"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Haley said as they continued to watch the television. "This is nice"

"What is?" Nathan asked as he stroked her hair.

"Us. Being surrounded by kids. Even if it was just for the afternoon"

"Yeah but Rachel and Shelley get to take their kids home at the end of the day"

"Huh" Haley said sitting up and moving away from Nathan slightly

"What? Why did you do that?"

"So you don't want anymore kids? I mean, if we can?" she asked

"Of course I do Haley, I want a bunch. Just not Rachel or Mouth's that's all I'm saying"

"Oh okay" Haley said as she lay back down on Nathan's chest. "A bunch?" she asked, as smile adorning her face.

"A bunch" Nathan replied, tilting Haley's head up and kissed her passionately on the lips.

* * *

**If anyone is interested, the dress Haley is wearing while performing can be found on my read and review, there are only a few chapters left now!**


	23. The First Cut Is The Deepest

Chapter 23-The First Cut Is The Deepest

**A/N:Hi everyone, thanks for your patience with this chapter. I have had the hardest time coming up with an ending that I hope gives the characters and my story justice. I want to thank everyone who has read my story, and who stuck with it through the long hiatus' that occurred since I started writing it. A very big THANK YOU to all that reviewed this story, you have no idea how much each review means to me. Without any of the reviews I have received, I wouldn't have the motivation to continue the story, so thank you. So without further or do, the last chapter of The First Cut Is The Deepest. (And pretty please review, this is the last time I will ask!!!-Lydia)**

* * *

_True love is not measured in hugs and kisses, but in struggles and fears, and those who can work though those...they possess true love"-Adam Murphy_

It was like it was yesterday. Six friends embarked on the adventure that none had predicted. Now years later, lives had changed, people had found love, fallen out of love and everything in between. Some had left their hometown, others had decided to stay. Now,these same friends had gathered to celebrate the love of one couple. Some would say they had gone through hell and back to get here, others would say it was necessary to realise they were meant for one another.

"Can you believe we are finally here?" Haley asked as they walked into Tric, looking around at the space that would hold the reception dinner.

"I know, it has been forever since we have been back here" he said, as they walked towards their friends.

_They decided to marry in the garden of the church where Haley's parents got married. The outdoor setting was decorated with purple trappings over the white chairs, and the petals of their flower was drizzled down the walkway of the isle. Brooke and Peyton were standing on one side, wearing purple dresses to match the decor of the wedding. _

_Haley had asked Brooke to make her dress, as well as the bridesmaid dresses, and Brooke couldn't have been happier to do it. As a result,Peyton wore a knee length halter dress, and Brooke complimented her in a floor length v neck dress. On Nathan's side of the podium stood Cooper, who was standing stoically as Nathan paced nervously._

_Everyone stood to face the aisle as Haley and Lucas walk down it wore another Brooke Davis creation: a__strapless wedding dress with a sweetheart neckline, princess silhouette, and a cathedral train. It was created from satin and lace, with beading and lace embellishments. Although she had a perfectly good dress already, Nathan has insisted on Haley having another __dress, for the new stage of their lives. __Lucas hugged Haley and then took his spot as best man. Nathan grasped Haley's hand and they walked up the few steps to the minister. Haley handed her flowers to Brooke and everyone sat back down._

_The mister started to speak_

_"Friends and loved ones, we are gathered here today to witness the renewal of a commitment. A commitment between Nathan and Haley, to love one another unconditionally and endlessly. Nathan and Haley, there are many things I could say to the two of you today, but instead I choose to listen to the words you have for each other. Haley?" the minister concluded, smiling at Haley encouragingly._

_Haley looked at Nathan, both her hands clasped with his, as she started to voice the vows that she had a spent days trying to perfect._

_"Nathan, it's been said that there is one word to free us from the weight and pain of life, and that word is love. And I believe that. It doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard, or that it won't be. It just means that I found a stillness and a bravery in myself with you. You make me brave and I will love you until the end of time. This I vow today." Haley recited, a single tear slipping down her cheek. As she stood across from the man she loved, Haley could only think of one thing, that she had said many years before: Haley __couldn't really help it if she found the guy she wanted to be with her first time out._

_"Nathan?"_

_Nathan looked directly into Haley's eyes, and instantly the nerves he felt suddenly disappeared. He knew this was for keeps, and that excited him more than anything. He was finally going to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved. And the child she was carrying. _

_"Almost 12 years ago, we stood on a beach and I told you how much I loved you and how I would always, always protect you. And that day, nobody believed that this would work. But I don't think anybody understood the love that I had for you, because if they did, they wouldn't have ever doubted us. So I wanted to marry you all over again, in front of most of our world; because today, when I look into your eyes, my love for you only grows. It's even stronger now and our love will never waver, and this I vow to you today and always and forever."_

_"Forever" Haley repeated_

_"Haley, on this day, do you reconfirm and rededicate yourself to the vows you promised to uphold?" the minister asked_

_Haley turned and took the ring from Brooke, sliding it onto Nathan's finger. He grinned as he saw Haley was wearing the crackerjack bracelet._

_"I do."_

_"Nathan, on this day, do you rededicate and reconfirm your commitment to the vows you promised to uphold?" The minister asked_

_" I do. And uh, actually," He looked over at Lucas, who was holding up the ring in the air, confused as Nathan pulls out a box from his pocket "I have a new ring."_

_Haley smiles and gasped when he opened the box, showing it to her. He slide it onto her finger and smiled._

_"Thank you." she sniffled, as the diamonds shone against the midday sun._

_" And now, before the eyes of god, I once again pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The minister said proudly._

_"I love you Haley." Nathan exclaimed_

_"I love you too." Haley said, smiling widely._

_Nathan and Haley kissed and everyone stood and began to applaud, and they made their way down the aisle. Brooke followed next with Lucas and then Peyton and Cooper._

"I know, strange isn't it?" Nathan asked, as they held hands,as they weave their way through the tables to the front of the club. Haley's pace quickened as she saw her friends and family.

"What, that Peyton and Jake would get married here?" Haley said

"No, not really, after all, there is only church in Tree Hill."

"What then?"

"It seems everything has come full circle don't you think?"

Haley thought for a moment, looking to the eyes of her husband, and over to their children. Jamie was chasing Lilly around the podium, while 3 year old Ava was playing on the floor with Casey and Isabella. In Jenny's arms was Mouth and Shelley's newborn Connor. Brooke and Lucas waved at the couple as they approached. Sitting on Brooke's hip was their youngest, 9 month old Noah and their 3 year old, Joshua was bouncing a basketball to Justin and Riley.

Haley pulled Brooke into a hug, while Nathan shook Lucas' hand.

"So have the happy couple arrived yet?" Haley asked

"No, not yet"

"Thanks for looking after the kids last night, Brooke"

"It was no problem, we love looking after the Naley children" Brooke said

"Well we will return the favour anytime"

"We might have to take you up on that" Brooke said, winking at her friend."You and Nate look happy" Brooke concluded.

"We are."

"Who knew all those years ago when Nathan challenged Lucas to that basketball match that we would end up here?"Brooke mused, blowing a kiss to her husband.

"I had no idea"

* * *

Twenty four hours later, Nathan and Haley once again walked into Tric, hand in hand. Peyton's club had been transformed into a beautiful reception hall, circular tables draped with midnight blue and silver fabric with candles flickering on each table. It was a perfect setting for the Jagielski wedding reception, the theme was very much Jake and Peyton. Nathan and Haley made their way to the wedding party's table at the front of the club and sat down to wait for the newly married couple. Their hands still adjoined, Nathan softly kissed Haley's hand, and gave her an Eskimo kiss.

"It is my pleasure to announce for the first time, Mr and Mrs Jake Jagielski" Mouth said through the PA.

Peyton and Jake were sharing their first dance, their arms wrapped around each other as they slowly danced to the song he had sung to her many years ago "Someday". It had taken the couple longer then Nathan and Haley to find each other again. They had began to date while Nathan was on tour with Haley. However, it took nearly 4 years of dating for Jake to propose. As a divorce lawyer, he had seen too many couples fall apart over the little things. It had taken a long time for him to trust that Peyton was going to stay. Now had seemed the right time, with 18 year old Jenny attending Duke in the fall, Jake and Peyton were about to start their new lives together. Haley watched on as the couple danced across the floor, their eyes only for each other.

Mouth was of course acting as DJ, and once the song had concluded he asked all couples to join the newly wed couple on the dance floor. Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls started to play. Nathan walked over and wrapped his arms around Haley's waist.

"Care for this dance, Mrs James-Scott?" he muttered into her ear.

"That I would, Mr Scott" turning around in his arms and softly kissed him on the lips. Haley closed her eyes as they swayed to the music, her head resting against his chest. Suddenly, Haley moved so she could directly into Nathan's cobalt eyes.

"I love you, Nathan Scott"

"I love you too, Haley James Scott"

* * *

Haley had just finished talking to Bevan and felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Peyton, hey. Congrats" Haley said hugging the bride.

"Thanks, Haley. Can we chat?"

"Of course, is everything okay?"

Peyton smiled widely as they sat down at the bridal party's table.

"Everything is great, I just got married of goodness sake" she said giddily, looking over as her husband as he chatted to his parents.

"So what's up?What did you want to talk about?" Haley enquired

"I just wanted to thank you" Peyton replied.

"Thank me? For what?"Haley asked

"I guess in a strange way, if you didn't leave for tour all those years ago, I wouldn't have married Nathan and subsequently got divorced, and found Jake again. I just wanted to thank you for that."Peyton said earnestly.

"That's really not necessary, Peyton" Haley said, shaking her head.

"I think it is. Plus, I have never seen Nathan this happy"

The women looked over at Nathan while he was talking animately with Lucas and Jake.

Haley smiled, looking as Nathan picked up Ava.

"I don't think I have seen you this happy, either." Peyton observed

Haley smiled broadly in response, as she fiddled with her wedding ring.

One of the many waiters walked past and offered the ladies glasses of champagne.

"Here" Peyton offered Haley

"Oh no, I'm fine"

"Okay.." Peyton said, placing the glass on the table. "Wait a minute are you...??"

"Is Haley what?" Brooke said, walking up to the two women.

"Pregnant?" Peyton finished

"Well?" Brooke asked, looking at her friend up and down. Brooke thought the minute Haley and Nathan walked in, she had a glow, however, Brooke thought it was because they had a quickie on the way to the reception. _Could it be another Naley baby? _Brooke thought.

"I'm 12 weeks" Haley said, blushing.

Brooke screamed and hugged Haley, and Peyton joined in on the group hug.

"What is that about?" Lucas asked, as he heard is wife scream across the room and hug Haley.

Nathan smiled knowingly, and shrugged.

"Come on, bro. You know something don't you?" Lucas asked, staring his brother down.

"Haley is pregnant again" Nathan said smiling widely

"Damn, you knocked up Haley again?" Skillz said

"Eh, it's not my fault she is so damn irresistible"

"Okay that's my best friend you are talking about" Lucas said.

* * *

Nathan walked into the studio, while Jamie followed him. Nathan carried a sleeping Ava in his arms, and placed her in the cot that was placed in the corner of the room.

"Hey Peyt" he said, walking up and waved to Haley through the see through booth. "How's my girl going?"

"Good, we should have the album completed within the next month or so"

"Is she about ready to go?" Nathan asked, as he watched Haley prepare to record another song.

"Almost, she is just recording the bonus track for the album"

"What is it?"

"Just a cover of an old Sheryl Crow song" Peyton said, looking sideways at Nathan before turning her attention back to Haley, as she started to sing to the backing track.

_I would have given you all of my heart_

_But there's someone who's torn it apart_

_And he's taken just all that I have_

_But if you want I'll try to love again_

_Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know..._

Nathan watched as Haley sang the song, he could see how much the words effected her. Tears were slowly creeping down her cheeks and she attempted to control her breathing.

"Is she always like this when she records songs?" he asked as Peyton watched her. Peyton's gave flicked over to Nathan and back to Haley once again.

"Sometimes. Some songs more than others."

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed_

_When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst..._

"Oh" Nathan said, looking downcast as the words effecting him also. Peyton smiled slightly

"In my experience, Nate, it is those songs that are more successful, you know the songs that have the most meaning"

Nathan scratched his head nervously as he watched Haley record. He turned his attention to their children. He, the often stoic Scott brother, felt so proud of his wife. The way she constantly wore her heart on her sleeve and put herself in such a vulnerable position time and time again.

_I still want you by my side_

_Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried_

_And I'm sure gonna give you a try_

_If you want I'll try to love again,_

_Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know..._

"You know, I'm grateful that Haley decided to record her album with me" Peyton said

"Why is that?" Nathan said as he picked Ava up and placed her on his lap.

"Well for one, having an artist on your label that already a multi platinum hit doesn't hurt" Peyton said, smirking. "But mostly, I am glad because Haley and I haven't had the easiest of friendships since you know,after_ everything _ happened." Nathan knew what exactly she meant. How could you sum up one drunken night, a failed marriage, a miscarriage, and two remarriages later?

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_When it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed_

_When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst_

"Haley thought it would be a good idea if we started to mend fences so to speak"

"But it has been 5 years, Peyt. I thought you and Hales buried the hatchet a long time ago" Nathan said, confused.

"In some respects, I suppose. But we didn't really talk about what happened, and even so, we weren't as close as we were during high school"

"So?"

"Haley wanted to get back into music because Ava was older, and she thought my record company would be the place to do it.I couldn't disagree. It's been really nice to get to know her again"

"I'm sure she appreciates it too, Peyt."

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know _

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Try to love again..._

Haley finished the song, and Peyton pressed the button so Haley could hear her.

"That's great, Haley. You want to take a break?"

"Thanks, Peyton"

Haley walked out of the sound booth and walked directly over to Nathan.

"Hey baby" she greeted him, kissing him briefly on the lips.

"Hey, you sounded great in there"

Haley blushed bright red. There was still a part of her that was nervous when she sang, and even when she was complimented about her voice.

"Hey Peyt, do you mind looking after the kids for a bit?" Nathan asked.

"No worries, take your time"

They walked out of the studio and down the street to the docks. It was always a special place for them, a place where all their beginnings were held.

They sat across from each other, holding hands across the table.

"I love this place, you know." Haley said, as her other hand moved over her rounded stomach.

"Hmm, me too." Nathan muttered

"What's on your mind?" Haley asked

"How do you know that?" Nathan looked up

"Cause I what's on your mind?"

"I'm just thinking about us. What we have been through"

"What bought this on?"

"I guess sometimes I feel guilty" Nathan looked into Haley's questioning eyes. "Guilty that I let my stupid pride get in the way of us being happy all those years ago. Guilty that Peyton and Jake were hurt because of my stupid actions. "

"But Nathan-"

"Hear me out. But I wouldn't take back all the bad stuff that's happened between it brought us here. This moment. This place."

"I love you, you know that right?" Haley said, looking directing into his eyes. He nodded emphatically in response. "Good, because Nathan Royal Scott,did you ever think that even if you did stop me all those years ago we wouldn't have Jamie or Ava? If we didn't follow our dreams back then Nathan, we would probably just grow resentful of each other. And who knows what else would have happened. We might have ended up just like your parents, bitter and alone."

"I never really thought of it that way" Nathan said sullenly. He really hadn't.

Sometimes a part of him wondered what could have been, if they had stayed together when they were 16, would they be happy now?He never thought they wouldn't be happy._Haley is right _he thought. It's time to stop living in the took a deep breath. Expressing himself never really came easy to him. He wished at times he was more like Lucas in that respect. Growing up with an emotional cripple like Dan didn't really help.

"Sometimes, when I see you like I did today, I wonder if I am holding you back" he admitted quietly. Haley walked over and sat next to her husband.

"Nathan, there is many things I want in this world. A successful career. I want for our kids to grow up happy and healthy. But, all I need is you"

"I need you too, Haley James Scott. Don't you forget that"

* * *

Haley was a big believer of fate. She had read most of the classics, and this taught her that if you are fated to someone, that is it. So Haley believed that it was fate when Lucas joined the varsity basketball team in junior year, and it was fate that Nathan turned out to be the love of her life. And sitting on the porch watching her children play, she believed that it was fate that got them to where they were today.

Haley smiled as she bought the cup of tea to her mouth. If there was one sound that she loved most in the world, it was hearing her children laugh.

Jamie was playing a game of horse with Lily, on the makeshift basketball court that had been constructed soon after they had moved in. Meanwhile, Ava was playing contently in the sandbox. Haley fingers gently grazed over her protruding stomach. She loved being pregnant, now that she was past the morning sickness. Haley thought her life had turned out almost exactly as she had imagined.

The door opened, and her husband walked through the door.

"Hello, wife-of-mine" Nathan greeted her, bending down to kiss Haley on the lips

"Well, if it isn't Charlotte Bobcats star small forward" Haley said, "How was practice?"

"Long and have the kids been?"

Nathan sat next to her on the porch swing, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Full of energy, as per usual" Haley grinned widely

"Are you okay?Maybe we should call my mom, she can babysit. You need to look after yourself more"

"Nathan, I'm pregnant, not an invalid"

"But-"

"But nothing. Quit your worrying" Haley said, slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

"Never" Nathan said determinedly, kissing Haley on the top of her sat in silence contently as they watched their children play, as dusk fell over the sky. Nathan's gaze moved to his wife. Even with her hair was tied up, and sitting in sweats, Nathan thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Haley looked up at him, as he watched her.

"What?" she said self consciously

"Nothing"

"What?"

"I love you, you know that?"

"Always?" Haley asked, as small smile on her lips.

"And forever" Nathan replied, meaning every word.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone is interested, the dresses that Haley, Brooke and Peyton wore in my version of Haley and Nathan's wedding can be found on my review the very last chapter of the First Cut Is the Deepest. Thanks for reading!-Lydia**


End file.
